CORPSE BRIDE
by ThehunGoGreen
Summary: "Kau harus membunuhnya." "Aku bersedia, Yixing." "Bohong. Kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau akan membunuhku." "...K-Kris Wu..." "Tao, kau terbangun?" "Kau membunuh ayahku, Kris-gege." "Kau sudah membebaskanku, dan sekarang aku akan membebaskanmu dariku,Ini salah.Kau bukan milikku." "Kau adalah pengantinku yang paling kucintai, Yixing." SULAY/KAISOO/KAIDO/KRISDO/TAORIS FANFIC! END CHAPTER!
1. Foreword

Ayo wussuuup XD –tos bareng Kris-

karena mau uas besok, UAS BESOK, -ayo tebalkan- **UAS BESOOKK** –ihik ihik-, saya gabisa lanjutin ff Complicated Complex yg itu tuh –tunjuk link story dibawah story yg ini-,

Tapi tapi tapii saya udah punya ide buat epep selanjutnya… yang agak seriusan gitu tuh…

Tapi baru ide TT-TT menunggu UAS berakhir dudududu~

judulnya ini : **_CORPSE BRIDE_**

pair : **main!SULAY (SuhoXLay), slight!SUDO , slight!KRISLAY, , slight!KAIDO/KAISOO, broken!KRISDO ** dll… J

rate : T+ (menuju ke M gara-gara bahasa dan cerita yang kalo anak kecil bisi rada berat gitu wkwk, msh belum berani nulis rate M, malu huhu)

Set : Rennasaince Century, Europe.

**RECOMMENDED!** Kalo mau baca ini nanti, sambil dengerin lagu dari film **CORPSE BRIDE** , **Victor Piano Solo by Danny Elfman **. cari di youtube juga ada. oh iya, ini FF terinspirasi dari film yang berjudul sama di tahun 2005 ^^

Nah, karena ini rada-rada angst horror dan dramatis gitu(sigana), jadi saya ga pake bahasa campuraduk kyk wktu itu… -uhuk- tapi sy jg pgn bkin epep lain tp gabisa… -hiks-

Jadi ini bisa dibilang forewordnya dulu gt hehe…

Oh iya, selain foreword, saya agak tertarik baca salahsatu comment yang nanya saya ini namja ato yeojya?

Kalo dikasih tau jawabannya, ga asik...

Ayo tebak dulu, saya ini namja ato yeojya?

P.S : saya ga jauh cuco sama Sehun. Beda idung doang kok...ama agak iteman dikit. Indonesian gitu u,u

OK, see u soon guys! after **UAS** dan juga ujian **TOEFL**! XD

Love ya guys –mumumu-

_With love,_

_Tan Kyungsoo _

* * *

_"Aku sungguh tidak sengaja memasangkan cincin itu di jarimu, tapi… sungguh, aku mencintaimu dari dalam lubuk hatiku…Biarkan aku melindungimu, meskipun akhir hayatku sudah terlewat nanti" _

_-__**Kim Joonmyeon**_

_"Bagaimana bisa kau mencintai aku yang bahkan sudah tidak bernyawa ini? Aku ini bukan apa-apa yang bahkan tidak pantas untuk dilihat dengan bola mata indahmu, Suho…"_

**_-Zhang Yixing_**

_"Aku samasekali tidak mengenalnya, tapi dia adalah pria baik yang mungkin bisa kupercaya… aku mungkin harus mulai mempercayainya…Tapi…bagaimana perasaanku pada Kai?"_

**_-Do Kyungsoo_**

_"Aku melakukan semua itu karena sebuah alasan. Ya, alasan yang kuat."_

**_-Wu Yi Fan_**

_"Sampai kapanpun, aku percaya, Tuhan mentakdirkan kita bersama." _

**_-Kim Jongin_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Kim Joonmyeon_**

Seorang putra perusahaan raksasa yang bergerak di bidang perdagangan. Kaya raya akan tetapi kurang dinilai positif oleh masyarakat Eropa. Ia terpaksa menyetujui rencana pernikahan politik-ekonomi yang direncanakan oleh orangtuanya. Padahal, ia belum pernah mengenal calon 'pengantinnya' nanti—yaitu _Do Kyungsoo_.

**_Zhang Yi Xing_**

Seorang putra bangsawan Cina yang telah meninggal setahun yang lalu. Tidak banyak hal yang diketahui darinya semasa hidup, selain ia terbunuh karena racun. Tidak seorangpun tahu dimana jasadnya setelah ia disemayamkan di dalam peti mati.

**_Do Kyungsoo_**

Seorang yang pemalu dan penakut, tetapi ceria. Putra bangsawan yang terkenal, akan tetapi nama baik keluarganya tercemar setelah kematian ayahnya. Ibunya lalu menjodohkannya dengan_ Joonmyeon_—dengan tujuan membersihkan nama baik keluarganya. Punya seorang tangan kanan bernama _Kim Jongin_ yang biasa ia panggil _Kai._

**_Kim Jongin_**

Tangan kanan_ Kyungsoo_ yang paling setia dari saat mereka masih memakai popok. Selalu ada dimanapun _Kyungsoo _berada, selalu berpikir perasaannya hanya satu arah. Akan tetapi ia selalu berusaha optimis.

**_Wu Yi Fan_**

Nama lainnya adalah _Kris Wu_. Seorang pengusaha dari Cina yang sangat kaya raya dan punya nama besar. Sangat dihormati namun misterius. Konon dia mengunci pintu kamarnya dengan delapan puluh tujuh gembok, dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa keluar masuk kamarnya selain dia sendiri.

**_Huang Zi Tao_**

Tidak banyak yang diketahui dari _Zitao _selain dia adalah adik angkat dari _Kris Wu_. Zitao meninggal dua tahun yang lalu karena suatu sebab yang tidak diketahui. Jasadnya tidak ditemukan.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	2. When I Meet You

**title : CORPSE BRIDE**

**Rate : T tapi bisa aja jadi M #plinplan**

**Disclaimer : Karakternya punya mereka sendiri dan juga punya Tuhan YME, cerita asli punya Tim Burtons, diketik kembali oleh saya dan diutak atik deui oleh saya juga (aduh)**

**ENJOY PLEASSEEEE... agak beda ama film aslinya, saya banyak utak atik lagi ^^ **

* * *

**_Suho/Joonmyeon POV _**

.

"Suho, ayo cepat, kau akan terlambat!"

"Hari ini hari pernikahanmu, kau tahu?"

Ayah dan Ibuku terus saja mengomel dari dalam kereta kuda di depan rumahku.

Aku menghela nafas.

Geez… aku tidak mau menikah sekarang!

Bahkan dengan orang yang belum pernah kukenal sebelumnya!

Dan aku tahu, orangtuaku menyetujui pernikahan ini hanya untuk status. Well, ibuku bilang, yang akan menjadi pengantinku adalah seorang putra tunggal bangsawan keluarga 'Do' yang berstatus tinggi. Do Kyungsoo lebih tepatnya.

Dan aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

"Ayah, kau tahu? Kukira seorang bangsawan seperti keluarga Do seharusnya menikah dengan bangsawan atau semacamnya, bukan dengan keluarga kita…" ujarku sambil duduk di dalam kereta kuda, di hadapan kedua orangtuaku itu.

Ibuku geleng-geleng kepala. "Anakku, kita ini selevel dengan mereka, kau tahu~? Kita adalah pengusaha besar di kota ini! Ah, Ibu tidak sabar bisa berdansa di Ballroom dan diundang ke acara jamuan kerajaan saat kau sudah menjadi menantu keluarga Do~"

"Ibuuuuuuu" helaku. Aish, Ibuku ini…

"Dan… KIM JOONMYEON."

suara ibuku menegas.

"Y-ya Bu?"

"Pastikan kau lakukan ini dengan benar. Kau putraku yang tampaan~"

Aku terpaksa tersenyum. Kulirik kearah ayahku. Kuharap dia membelaku…

"Nak, Ayah bangga padamu! lakukan yang terbaik! Berikan cucu untuk ayah!"

….Ayah…

Aku lebih suka ayah memotong tali kemudi kereta kuda ini, lalu mengeluarkanku dari kereta kuda, melepasku dan bilang kalau _'KAU TIDAK PERLU MENIKAH SEKARANG, NAK!'_

Tolonglah, Ayaaaaaah!

.

**_Suho/Joonmyeon POV End_**

* * *

.

**_Author POV_**

.

"Tidak bisa dibayangkan, putraku satu-satunya akan menikah hari ini dengan keluarga pedagang! PEDAGANG! Padahal, keluarga ini adalah keluarga bangsawan!" keluh seorang wanita paruh baya di sebuah rumah besar nan mewah yang beraura gelap itu.

"Tapi mereka kaya dan punya usaha besar yang akan meningkat seiring waktu, bukan?" ujar seorang laki-laki yang merupakan butler wanita itu. Wanita bernama _Do_ _Heechul _itu hanya bisa menghela nafas tidak senang –lagi.

"Ini semua karena suamiku meninggal… kenapa dia harus mati tanpa meninggalkan sepeser uang atau harta pun?!" keluhnya lagi sambil melihat sebuah foto.

Foto putranya.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Tuan muda ada di kamarnya, nyonya."

"Siapkan dia untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Kim!" titah Heechul. Butlernya mengangguk dan mundur perlahan.

.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat manis hari ini, Tuan Muda!" puji Kai seraya merapikan dasi yang dikenakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersipu. "Gomawo, Kai~"

"Cheonma. Nanti kau jangan gugup, ok?"

"Ya… akan kucoba," ujar Kyungsoo. Kai melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi memperbaiki dasi Kyungsoo dan memeluk namja bermata besar itu.

Kyungsoo sepertinya kaget dengan perlakuan Kai, tapi ia biarkan Kai memeluknya dan menumpukan kepalanya di pundak kecil Kyungsoo.

"…Kyungsoo…kau tahu, kau sangat manis… aku tidak bisa melepasmu begitu saja…" ujar Kai. Terdengarnya seperti sebuah candaan di telinga Kyungsoo, tapi pikiran Kyungsoo berubah saat mendengar isakan pelan Kai.

"K-Kai? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo agak panik. Kai menggeleng di dalam pelukannya. "T-tidak…aku hanya… kau tahu, kita sudah bersama selama 18 tahun, meskipun kau Tuan Muda-ku, aku…. tidak mungkin aku tidak punya perasaan padamu…"

GULP.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya sendiri mendengar pernyataan Kai.

Pernyataan yang telah ia tunggu selama delapan belas tahun.

"…Kenapa pernyataan itu harus kau katakan di waktu seperti ini…" ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Bibirnya bergetar, menyebabkan suaranya tidak karuan.

Kai melepas pelukannya, dilihatnya kedua bola mata yang paling indah menurutnya itu.

Kedua mata Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata.

"Kyungsoo…"

"K-Kau tahu…aku akan menikah… Kai…"

"Kyung…."

"Kenapa harus begini…. hiks…"

Kai terdiam sejenak melihat Kyungsoo menangis, sungguh ia tak tahan melihat Kyungsoo menangis di depannya. Segera ia rengkuh kembali namja itu, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kyungsoo.

"…Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo…"

Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk perlahan.

"A-aku juga… Kai…aku sangat mencintaimu…"

Kai melepas pelukannya untuk kedua kalinya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang tulus.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku percaya, Tuhan mentakdirkan kita bersama." ujarnya dengan suara yang berat itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit.

"Tapi, Kai… kau tahu, aku akan menikah…? J-jadi..."

Kai mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku tahu, Tuan Muda… anggap saja kali ini kau membahagiakan orang lain dulu sebelum berbahagia denganku nanti~ Aku percaya itu. Tapi kau harus ingat, cintai juga orang yang akan menjadi pengantinmu nanti. Aku tahu, egois memang kalau mengharapkan seseorang bercerai, ahahaha…"

"Kauuu…."

"Ahahaha! Tenang, aku bercanda. Kalau Tuhan mengizinkan, kita akan bersama, tapi kalau kau akan bahagia bersamanya, tidak apa. Asal kau bahagia, Kyungsoo… aku akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kai. Ini terlalu manis sampai dia ingin batuk, tapi…

"Kai,"

"Ne?"

"B-Bagaimana kalau nanti… orang yang akan menikah denganku, Kim Joonmyeon… tidak menyukaiku?"

Tangan Kai berada di atas kepala Kyungsoo, membelai rambutnya lembut.

"Aku yakin dia menyukaimu. Siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta saat melihat matamu yang lucu ini, pipimu yang bulat ini, dan senyum yang paling indah di dunia ini, hmm?" ujar Kai seraya mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. Ini hal yang biasa dilakukan Kai dan Kyungsoo—karena selain mereka majikan dan tangan kanan, mereka adalah teman dari kecil.

Oh ya, tambahan.

Mereka juga '_teman yang saling memendam perasaan_'. Tapi setelah mereka mengutarakannya pun… mereka tetap tidak bersama.

_Manusia memang bisa berencana, tapi Tuhan merencanakan yang lain rupanya..._

"Kyungsoo, kalau kau jatuh cinta juga pada Kim Joonmyeon, jangan lupa kalau aku masih mencintaimu, oke?" pinta Kai dengan aegyo—menyembunyikan hatinya yang sebenarnya sakit , kecewa, dan pedih saat itu.

"Aku mengerti, Kai…" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman khas-nya. Saat ia akan melanjutkan perkataannya, butler Heec hul masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Tuan Muda, anda sudah siap?"

"E-eh?! Y-ya… sudah…"

"Tunggulah disini sampai nanti pihak keluarga Kim datang," ucap butler itu lagi. Kyungsoo mengangguk, tapi Kai tetap berdiri diam.

Butler itu melirik Kai tajam.

"…Jong In… jangan macam-macam." bisik butler itu.

Kai tidak bergeming, pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

Pikirannya masih penuh dengan rasa sakit dan penyesalan.

Tapi, demi Kyungsoo…

Ia siap tersenyum tulus kapanpun itu.

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai, Ayah!" seru ibu Suho saat turun dari atas kereta kuda. Ayahnya yang sudah turun duluan memandangi eksterior kediaman keluarga Do yang…mewah, tapi auranya kelam.

"Desainnya tidak buruk, tapi auranya kelam sekali ya mansion ini, lebih indah rumah kita." komentarnya. Sang istri malah menatapnya kesal. "Berhenti bersikap begitu dan cepat bereskan penampilanmu sebelum masuk ke rumah—oh, maksudku mansion itu! Dan mana Suho?! Suho-chagiyaaaaa~"

"Aku disini Bu," jawab Suho pelan dari dalam kereta.

"Ayo turun nak, JANGAN KABUR."

CLEB.

Kata-kata ibu Suho menancap hati.

"A-aku tidak ka-kabur!"

"Lalu? Ayo kemariii~ Ya ampun dasimu tidak benar! Ayo ibu rapikan!"

Terpaksa Suho turun dan menghampiri orangtuanya. Di depan pintu mansion, ibunya dengan telaten merapikan penampilan putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Kau itu yaa, dasimu harus benar! Oh, rapikan jasmu! Jangan sampai ada debu!"

"Iya, bu…"

"Dan rapikan rambutmu! Ibu tidak suka rambutmu terlalu mengkilat seperti disemir dengan menggunakan—oh apa itu namanya, yang penting, rapikanlah!"

"Ibu…"

"Dan jangan lupa, sepatumu!"

"Ibu, anu…."

"Dan jangan lupa, pakai parfum! Kita memang pedagang ikan, tapi jangan sampai di hari pernikahanmu kau bau amis ikan!"

"IBUUUU!"

Suara Suho terdengar seperti orang yang frustasi.

"Kenapa, nak?" tanya Ibu Suho dengan mata 'apa yang terjadi?'.

"Pintu mansion sudah terbuka dari tadi!"

Ibu Suho melirik ke samping, dan…

wajah sang butler sedang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan heran—dengan tangan tengah membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang… umm… Tuan Kim, Nyonya Kim… silakan masuk,"

"Oh ya, terimakasih… hehe…"

Mereka pun masuk ke sana, ibu dan ayah Suho terperangah melihat interior mewah yang berkesan gothic di dalam mansion Do itu.

"Wahh…lihat Ayah, mansion ini begitu besar dan mewah, indah sekali!"

"Ibu, jangan begitu… rumah kita lebih besar kok,"

"Dasar ayah gak mau kalah,"

Suho hanya menghela nafas mendengar percakapan ayah dan ibunya itu. Ia diliputi rasa takut.

Bagaimana kalau orang yang akan ia nikahi ternyata tidak menyukainya?

"Selamat datang, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim!" sambut Heechul dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. _Dia memang jarang tersenyum_, jadi… melihatnya tersenyum saja sudah beruntung, bukan?

"Oh! Anda pasti Tuan Muda Do Kyungsoo! Ehm, tapi kelihatannya umur anda bukan umur 18-19 tahunan, ya…. ahahaha…wajahnya tua yaaaa" ujar Ayah Suho.

Ibu Suho melempar tatapan tajam.

"Ayah, dia nyonya Do!"

Ayah Suho mengedipkan mata. "O-Oh? Benarkah? Kukira dia Tuan Muda Do!"

Heechul menghela nafasnya—menahan amarah. Mereka akan jadi besan. Mereka besan…

"Suatu kehormatan kami bisa bertemu anda, Nyonya Do." ucap Ibu Suho dengan senyum tulus, dibalas oleh Heechul dengan senyuman juga. "Suatu kebahagiaan juga bisa bertemu anda sekalian hari ini. Mari, kita akan membicarakan soal pernikahan kedua putra kita di ruang minum teh,"

Mereka bertiga (ditambah dengan butlernya) lalu pergi melewati lorong, memperbincangkan hal-hal yang berbau kebangsawanan—yang Suho tidak mengerti.

Dan kau tahu?

Mereka meninggalkan Suho di tengah ruangan besar itu. Sendirian.

Suho menghela nafas. Ia ingin menyusul mereka, tapi pintu kearah ruang minum teh sudah tertutup. Rasanya tidak sopan bila masuk tiba-tiba.

_'Aku dan sifat lambatku, selalu saja begini… dasar aku bodooh! Di saat seperti ini, aku malah terpisah dari yang lain!'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Suho memang sedang tidak bersemangat hari ini.

Ia tahu ia bukan orang yang bisa mengemban tanggung jawab seperti ini.

Ini pernikahan, sekedar informasi lagi.

Dan pernikahan itu bukan hal sepele!

Di tengah kegalauan(?)nya itu karena ditinggal rombongan, ia menelisik ke seluruh ruangan besar itu.

_'TING!'_

Tanpa sadar, Suho menekan salah satu tuts piano yang ada di sebelahnya.

_'Aku baru sadar di sebelahku ada piano…'_ pikirnya. Senyum tipis mengembang di sudut bibirnya.

Suho duduk di kursi depan Grand Piano hitam berhiaskan vas bunga berisi bunga kecil itu. Ia tekan perlahan satu persatu tuts piano itu, dengan nada-nada yang merdu, merangkai sebuah lagu nan indah yang menenangkan hati.

(http:watch?v=WImMODynWS0) [bisa didenger lagunya disini~]

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terdiam di kamarnya, memandangi kaca yang merefleksikan sorot matanya yang kosong.

Kai sudah keluar dari kamarnya dari tadi, meninggalkannya dengan rasa takut terhadap apa yang akan ia hadapi.

Bertemu dengan orang yang akan menikah dengannya.

Kyungsoo merapikan rambutnya sekali lagi, dan ia terdiam saat mendengar dentingan piano yang samar-samar hinggap di telinganya.

Merasa tertarik, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menyusuri darimana sumber dentingan piano itu berasal.

Itu berasal dari lantai bawah.

Dari atas balkon, ia melihat seorang namja berjas kelam tengah memainkan piano dengan indahnya.

Kaki kecil Kyungsoo terus melangkah menuruni tangga. Selangkah, dua langkah, sampai mendekati Grand Piano hitam yang terus melantunkan nyanyian itu.

Mata Kyungsoo terus mencari tahu siapa namja yang memainkan piano itu.

_'…Apa mungkin… dia itu… dari keluarga Kim? Dia…Kim Joonmyeon!'_ tebaknya.

Namja itu memainkan piano dengan asyiknya, namun wajahnya berubah kaget saat ia menyadari kalau ada orang lain di sebelahnya.

Ia seketika menekan tuts piano itu dengan kasar saking kagetnya.

"DRAAANG!"

"UWAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Suho kaget. Ia berdiri dan dengan sukses menjatuhkan kursi piano, juga hampir menjatuhkan vas yang diletakkan diatas piano itu. Ia segera menahan vas bunga itu dan melirik kearah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kaget dan malu. "M-maafkan aku! A-aku seenaknya memain-"

"Kau memainkannya dengan sangat indah~"

Suho terperangah melihat senyuman namja di depannya itu.

Sangat indah.

_'…A-apa dia…. Do Kyungsoo?'_

Suho segera membungkuk, lalu membetulkan kursi yang ia jatuhkan tadi. "T-tidak, ma-maafkan saya, Tuan Muda Do, s-saya lancang memainkan piano ini…"

Kyungsoo masih berdiri di tempat, ia terkikik kecil melihat kegugupan Suho.

"…Kau tahu, Ibuku tidak mengizinkanku mendekati piano ini. Beliau mengatakan kalau aku sebaiknya lebih memikirkan masa depan daripada bermain musik…"

Mata Suho masih tetap terpaku pada Kyungsoo.

Sungguh, namja di depannya ini benar-benar mencuri perhatiannya.

"E-emm… well, um… Tuan Muda Do, kenapa anda tidak berada di ruang minum teh bersama yang lainnya?" tanya Suho.

Tapi, Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan senyuman manis, "….Kurasa, sebaiknya kau memanggilku Kyungsoo daripada memanggilku Tuan Muda Do. Itu lebih singkat."

Sekarang, Suho menjadi lebih gugup lagi.

"E-ermm…baiklah, urrr… K-Kyungsoo…?"

"Ya, Joonmyeon-sshi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mm..b-besok… k-kita…. kita akan… m…m-me…me….men…"

"Menikah?" tanya Kyungsoo—melanjutkan perkataan Suho yang terpotong-potong.

"E-eh… y-ya… M-menikah! Ya, menikah…"

Jantung Suho ingin segera keluar dari lindungan tulang rusuknya.

Ia sangat malu mengatakan hal itu.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi piano itu, menyentuh tuts-tuts piano dengan jemari kecilnya.

"…Waktu kecil, aku selalu memimpikan bermain piano bersama orang yang kucintai, dan orang itu akan menemani hidupku sampai akhir nanti…" ujarnya dengan lirih.

Sekilas, terbesit sebuah kenangan dimana dia dan Kai bermain piano bersama saat mereka masih kecil pikiran Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "…Bukankah itu bodoh, Joonmyeon-sshi?"

"Hum? Oh, iya…itu memang bodoh…eh? T-tunggu! I…itu tidak bodoh! W-Wajar saja, kalau kau ingin selalu bersama orang yang kau cintai!" seru Suho menghampiri Kyungsoo—setengah menggebrak piano, sampai vas bunga yang diletakkan diatas piano jadi tumpah.

"Y-ya Tuhaaan!" seru Suho panik. Ia meletakkan kembali vas tersebut diatas piano, namun bunganya ada di tangan Kyungsoo.

Dan Kyungsoo memberikan setangkai kecil bunga itu pada Suho.

untuk beberapa saat, mereka bertatapan, dengan senyum manis tersirat di wajah mereka.

"YAH! KALIAN, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?" seru Heechul memecah keheningan. Suho dan Kyungsoo segera menoleh. "I-ibu,"

"Seharusnya kalian tidak berada di ruangan ini berduaan!" omel Heechul lagi. Suho membungkuk, merasa bersalah. "M-maafkan saya! Saya terpisah tadi saat anda pergi ke ruang minum teh,"

Heec hul menghela nafasnya.

"Hff… sudahlah, kau! Kim Joonmyeon! Jangan lupa, sekarang kita akan berlatih untuk mengikrarkan janji untuk nanti diucapkan saat prosesi pernikahan besok! Jangan lupa!"

Bersamaan dengan Heechul kembali, di balkon atas, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dari atas.

Itu Kai.

Kai menyunggingkan senyumnya, jujur saja, ia menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk dadanya tadi.

"…Berbahagialah, Tuan Muda Kyungsoo…"

Dan Kai segera bersiap untuk melayani para tamu keluarga Do di ruang minum teh tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE!**

* * *

HALOHAAA! Manusia disiniii! #eh #yaiyalah

Sebenernya mau ngetik pas udah UAS, tapi atuh da gimana, pengen ngetik jadi weh diketik ajah. Chapter satu sudah beres, yahoo~

Oh iya, disini tuh chapternya KAISOO. LOL~ Dan SUDO pun bertemu~ ^w^

Tenang aja, Kaisoo bukan Cuma slight selewat dan jadi figuran~

Oh iya, disini Lay belom nongol yah… huhhu, sabar jiejie(?), Lay-jiejie pasti saya tampilin di chap dua! Asli bakal ditampilin, -mukayakin-

Disini banyak yang ngira Tao ama Lay bakalan gentayangan ya? Duh… gentayangan, kayak apaa aja wkk. Kalo Tao-Chanyeol gentayangan di hati saya, itu baru bener B) #eh

Buat bagian Kris-di film aslinya bagian Kris itu ceritanya beda, jadi disini cerita buat Kris ceritanya saya kembangin lagi sendiri :) Iya dia ngegembok kamarnya pake delapan puluh tujuh gembok, gila aja -_- siapa sih yang nulis? #ELU WOY

Oh iya, buat Kai juga sama. Di filmnya ga ada, saya aja yang tau-tau masukin si Jongong itu kesini. huhuhu. My Partner in Crime tuh si Kai B) -highfive-

Oh iya, tadinya saya pengen bikin Genderswitch tapi atuh da gatau, tersasab weh jadi ke yaoi. Ah sudahlah yang penting EXOHHHHH –muncrat-

Soal saya yang namja ato yeojya, fanboy ato fangirl, kayaknya ga asik kalo saya jawab O~O Jadi, terserah deh, tergantung individu kalian, mau nganggep saya cewek ayo aja, cowok… juga ayo~ (lah kok?) mau namja yang suka namja karena memang saya terlihat seperti makhluk seperti itu juga gapapa huahua. Oh iya saya ga main RP :S ada sih, tapi gtw msh di verified ato udh di deact-in :s #anaksyeudihyang**UPAY**dalambermainRP

*tos bareng **Fariiess*** wkwkwk situ fanboy yah, avatarnya lucu loh~ ente cloning kaichen? Woooww coooll XD

Oh ya, ini Prinsip saya nih:

_Hai cantik, kenalin gue ThehunGoGreen~_

_Hai ganteng, kenalin gue ThehunGoGreen~_

_ Hai Tao, kenalin gue uke lo~ #ehkok_

Pokoknya, mau dianggep yeojya ato namja, yang penting saya mau bilang MAKASIHHHHH MUMUMUMUMUMUMU buat yang udah bacaaa yaa, buat yang udah review juga aduh, cetar membahanaaa XD makasih ya chingudeul~

Oke, next chap-nya udah UAS+TOEFL yayaya~

oh iya, btw, ini buat yang doain saya ga lulus TOEFL nih ya, AWAS LO! GUE GENTAYANGIN,BAKAL MIMPI INDAH LHO! BALIK LEWAT MANA LO?! GUE CEGAT LOOOO! GUE AJAKIN MAKAN SIANG BARENG TAU RASA LOOO… -ini mau ngancem ato ngeceng?

Tuh kan Author note-nya jadi kepanjangan wae ==a yasud yah, thanks yang udah bacaa, maap yang ini epep ini ga bisa dihumor-in! Makasih udah mau baca epep ini (yang menuruut saya jauh dari kata sempurna) ini!

**Adioooos B)**


	3. The Vows

"Tuan Kim. Dari awal. SEKALI LAGI." ucap Pastor Onew pada Suho yang kini tengah berdiri di depan altar. Di sebelahnya, Kyungsoo berdiri dengan sabar.

Kali ini, mereka sedang latihan untuk mengucapkan janji suci mereka.

Tapi, seperti biasanya, Suho gagal.

Salah kata,

Salah gerak,

Salah mimik muka,

Salah menggunakan tangan,

Lupa kata,

Dan lainnya.

Kai mengamati mereka berdua di belakang, sebagaimana seorang tangan kanan seharusnya berada.

Dia hanya berdiri terdiam melihat Kyungsoo kelak akan mengucap janjinya dengan Suho. Hatinya masih sakit, tapi ia berusaha menekannya.

Orangtua Suho dan Heechul duduk di belakang kedua putra mereka itu, mengamati bagaimana mereka mengucap janji.

Janji itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Jadi, tentu Suho harus bisa menanggung tanggung jawab itu.

Pastor Onew memulai kata-katanya.

"Dengan tangan ini… aku akan mengangkat penderitaanmu, Gelasmu tidak akan pernah kosong, karena aku akan menjadi wine-mu. Dengan lilin ini, aku akan menerangi jalanmu dari kegelapan… Dan dengan cincin ini, aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai milikku,"

Suho menelan ludah.

"Kita coba sekali lagi," kata sang pastor dengan nada lumayan sabar. Suho mengangguk grogi. "Y-ya! S-sekali lagi…"

Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Dengan lilin ini," ucap Suho. Ia lalu menyulut lilin di tangan kanannya ke lilin yang sudah terang di depannya.

Lilin yang dipegang Suho tidak menyala.

"Dengan lilin ini…?" ucap Suho sekali lagi. Ia menyulutnya sekali lagi.

Tetap tidak menyala.

Dan dia mencoba lagi.

"D-dengan lilin ini…?"

….

Tetap tidak menyala jugaa!

Apa lilinnya basah atau Suho tidak beruntung?

Lilin Suho masih ia arahkan kearah lilin yang sudah tersulut api itu, dan perlahan Suho melirik kearah orangtuanya.

"Apa aku harus membantunya menyalakan lilin, sayang? Dia payah sekali…." ucap ibu Suho kecewa. Ayah Suho menggeleng. "Jangan mengomel, sayang… putra kita pasti bisaa!"

Suho melirik kearah Heechul.

Wajah Heechul sudah terlihat seperti dia berniat untuk menusuk Suho tepat di jantungnya.

_'HUAAAAA…. IBU MERTUA YANG MENYERAMKAAAN!'_

Kai geleng-geleng kepala sambil berkata dalam hati, _'Wajah nyonya sudah begitu, kenapa pengantin prianya bodoh sekali?'_

Suho kembali melirik kearah pastor.

"EHEM!" batuk sang pastor. Suho melirik kearah lilinnya yang sudah tersulut. "O-oh, y-ya!" ia lalu menarik lilinya kembali dan siap memulai latihan.

"Dengan lilin ini…"

FUTS!

…

Lilinnya mati.

Aduh.

"….."

"LANJUTKAN!" geram sang pastor.

TENG TENG TENG

Suara bel mansion megah keluarga Do berbunyi.

"Jongin, buka pintu." ucap Heechul tanpa melirik. "Ya, nyonya." ucap Jongin. Ia lalu pergi membukakan pintu dan kembali lagi dengan memberikan kartu nama sang tamu yang tadi membunyikan pintu.

"Dari Tuan Kris Wu, Nyonya." ucap Kai sesopan mungkin. Heechul mengambil kartu tersebut dan agak terheran. _'Wu? Kenapa dia kemari? Kurasa dia bukan bagian dari keluarga jauhku, kenapa dia datang di acara ini?'_

Seorang berambut blonde yang sangat tinggi dan juga sangat tampan lalu memasuki ruangan itu. "Ah, sepertinya aku terlalu cepat sehari, pernikahan kalian besok, benarkan?"

"…?" Suho dan Kyungsoo mellirik kearah Kris heran.

"Jongin, siapkan kursi untuk Tuan Wu." ucap Heechul. Kai mengambil Kursi dan menempatkannya di dekat Kris agar namja itu bisa duduk.

Suho dan Kyungsoo tetap menatap Kris dengan tatapan _'siapa dia? Gelagatnya…aneh..'_

"Kenapa menatapku? Lanjutkan saja," ucap Kris dengan dingin.

Pastor Onew kembali memulai. "Mari kita lanjutkan, Tuan Kim."

"B-baik, pastor." ucap Suho sambil mengangkat tangan kiri karena tangan kanannya memegang lilin (yang mati lagi) itu. Kyungsoo dengan sabar menyulut api di lilin Suho tanpa Suho sadari.

"JANGAN MENGANGKAT TANGAN KIRI! GUNAKAN TANGAN KANANMU!" Omel pastor Onew. Dengan panik Suho memindahkan lilinnya ke tangan kiri dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. "I-iya!"

Pastor Onew sudah mulai frustasi.

Suho lupa (lagi) kata-kata awalnya.

"Dengan tangan ini," ucap Pastor. Suho mengikutinya. "Dengan tangan ini,"

"UCAPKAN SAMBIL MEMEGANG TANGAN PENGANTINMU!" geram pastor lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Suho kaget dan segera memegang tangan kiri Dio yang tengah berdiri di sebelah kanannya. "De-dengan tangan ini,"

"Melangkahlah, seperti yang tadi kukatakan," kata sang pastor.

Suho mengangguk, lalu melangkah dua kali sambil memegang tangan Kyungsoo, dan langkah kedua dia menabrak meja altar.

"A-aduh, sakit…"

"BODOH! MELANGKAHLAH TIGA KALI! BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH BILANG?! **TIGA KALI**!" geram sang pastor. SANGAT SANGAT GERAM. "BOCAH INI! APA KAU TIDAK NIAT MENIKAH, HAH?!" ucapnya lagi.

"T-TIDAK!" teriak Suho.

Kyungsoo kaget dan melirik kearah Suho. "K-kau tidak mau menikah?"

"Bu-bukan begituu! M-maksudnya, aku tidak berniat untuk tidak mau menikah, begitu… aku sangat-sangat ingin menikah!" jelas Suho dengan nada gugup.

BLETAKK!

"OUCHHH!"

Sang pastor memukul kepala Suho dengan tongkatnya.

"Kau tidak terlihat begitu! Apa kau bahkan tidak membawa cincin pernikahan?!" omel sang pastor.

Ibu Suho melirik kearah ayah Suho dengan tatapan _'ini sudah parah. Kalau dia tidak membawa cincin, kubur dia hidup-hidup!'_

Ayahnya menggeleng_. 'Tenang, dia bawa!'_

"O-oh, iya, cincin ya, iya…ini!" ucap Suho dengan nervous sambil mengeluarkan cincin dari sakunya.

Dan seperti biasanya, Suho telmi, sangat-sangat telmi sampai…

…Cincinnya jatuh.

"ARRRGH! ANAK INI! DIA MENJATUHKAN CINCINNYA! DIA BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BERNIAT MENIKAH!" teriak Pastor Onew sambil memegangi kepalanya saking pusingnya. Dalam adat mereka, bila pengantin menjatuhkan cincin, berarti pengantinnya tidak benar-benar berniat untuk menikah, begitulah…

Suasana jadi riuh. Orangtua Suho panik. Heechul geram. Suho takut dan sangat sangat panik sambil mencari kemana cincinnya jatuh. Kyungsoo bingung. Kai heran dan bingung dan ingin menendang Suho keluar mansion. Kris tetap di tempat dan menonton suasana yang tidak terkendali itu. Sedangkan Pastor Onew sibuk dengan doa-doanya yang mendoakan Suho agar dia tidak terlalu…telmi.

Cincin pernikahan itu jatuh ke bawah rok gaun Heechul. Suho yang masih memegang lilin yang menyala langsung merangkak mengambil cincin di bawah rok gaun ibu mertuanya.

Sekali lagi : Suho merangkak mengambil cincin di bawah rok gaun ibu mertuanya.

"KYAAAAAA?!" teriak Heechul kaget karena si calon menantu berani-beraninya menyusup ke dalam roknya. Suho kaget tapi dia berhasil keluar dan menunjukkan cincinnya. "SUDAH BERHASIL KUDAPATKAN!"

Tapi masalah belum beres.

Lilin yang dipegang Suho tadi jatuh ke gaun Heechul.

Lilinnya masih menyala,

Jadi…

"KEBAAKAARAAAAAAAAN!" teriak Heechul histeris. Gaunnya terbakar. Ayah Suho segera menginjak-injak gaun itu agar apinya hilang, sedangkan ibu Suho mengipasinya dengan kipas cantik yang selalu ia bawa. "Aduh aduh kuharap gaunnya tidak bolong atau meninggalkan bekas, yaaaa"

Dan apinya semakin besar karena kipasan angin ibu Suho.

"KAU BODOH! JANGAN DIKIPAS-KIPAS, APINYA MAKIN BESAR!" aum Heechul semakin frustasi.

Keadaan makin kacau, sampai…

BRUSH!

Kris menyiram gaun Heechul dengan segelas wine yang ia pegang, lalu ia melemparkan gelas wine tersebut sembarang arah. Kai segera menangkapnya dengan wajah heran.

Api akhirnya padam.

Semuanya melirik kearah Kris yang masih berdiri dengan wajah dingin. "Apa?"

"CUKUP!" teriak pastor Onew dengan amarah tidak tertahankan. "PERNIKAHAN INI TIDAK AKAN MULAI SEBELUM PENGANTIN PRIA BENAR-BENAR SIAP!"

Semuanya melirik kearah Suho.

Suho berdiri dengan wajah gugup dan takut.

"ANAK MUDA!" teriak sang pastor lagi. Ia berjalan mendekati Suho dengan wajah horror, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Suho. " .JANJIMU."

Gulp.

Heechul memelototi Suho dengan mata menyeramkan.

Orangtua Suho melempar tatapan sinis.

_'MATI AKU!'_ pikir Suho. Ia lalu mundur beberapa langkah, tapi…

THUD!

Jalannya mentok. Di belakangnya ada pintu. Ia dengan panik mencari kenop pintu, membukanya, dan kabur secepat-cepatnya dari mansion itu.

Suasana hening.

"Sepertinya dia sangat gugup," ujar Kris. Kyungsoo melirik kearah Kris, lalu kearah pintu dimana Suho kabur tadi. Ia merasa khawatir pada Suho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho kabur ke sebuah jembatan yang tidak jauh dari gerbang kota. Di suasana malam itu, dia hanya terdiam dalam kelam, menatap bayangannya sendiri di permukaan danau di bawahnya.

"…Kyungsoo…"

Ia menghela nafas.

"Hhh…dia pasti berpikir aku sangat bodoh, hari ini benar-benar parah…"

**"PERHATIAN, PARA WARGA, PERHATIAAAAN!"**

Suho melirik kearah suara yang datang dari gerbang kota. Itu suara si pembawa pesan kotanya, Park Chanyeol. Pada saat itu belum ada media komunikasi selain surat, dan media komunikasi lisan adalah dengan pembawa pesan yang berteriak-teriak ke seluruh kota meneriakkan berita terbaru sembari membawa lonceng.

Itulah pekerjaan Park Chanyeol.

Suho terdiam, mendengarkan berita apa yang akan disampaikan Chanyeol.

**"GLADI RESIK PERNIKAHAN KELUARGA DO DIKACAUKAN OLEH CALON PENGANTIN PRIA DARI KELUARGA KIM!"**

_'APA?'_ pikir Suho. Dia membatu.

Dari kejauhan, Chanyeol melihat kearah Suho yang berdiri di tengah jembatan. Chanyeol agak gugup—orang yang dia _'beritakan'_ ada di depannya.

**"SI TUKANG IKAN AKAN JADI IKAN KALENGAAAAN! KELUARGA DO SANGAT GERAM KARENA KEKACAUAN YANG IA PERBUAT!"**

Sekian berita dari Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol dan mulut besarnya.

Suho menghela nafas dalam-dalam, dia kecewa. Beritanya pasti sudah tersebar satu kota sekarang. Keluarganya pasti sangat malu.

"HHHH…TERSERAAAH!" teriak Suho dari hati kecilnya. Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan menjauhi kota, mencari pencerahan di malam gelap di tengah musim dingin itu.

.

.

.

.

Suho berjalan di tengah hutan dengan galau.

"…Seharusnya itu tidak susah, kok!" gumamnya. "Itu kan hanya beberapa kata,"

Ia mengangkat tangannya. "Dengan tangan ini, aku akan mengambil wine-mu…. eh, bukan! Salah, salah!"

Ia terus berjalan.

"Dengan tangan ini…aku akan me…" ucapnya sembari meletakkan tangannya di dada.

Dada?

"E-eh?! Ya Tuhan, tidak tidak! Kenapa jadi di dada? Kenapa aku pervert? Eh, tapi Kyungsoo kan namja, dia tidak punya da-YA AMPUN KENAPA AKU JADI BERPIKIR BEGITU, TUHAAAN?! MAAFKAN AKUU!"

Ya ampun, Suho…

Ia terus, terus, dan terus berjalan.

Ia lalu sampai di sebuah pohon besar yang bercabang banyak, dengan salju di bawahnya.

"Dengan lilin ini, aku akan…"

"Aku akan?"

"Aku akan…"

Dia menghela nafasnya lagi. "…Aku akan membakar gaun ibumu dan membuat kebakaran."

Suho meletakkan tangannya di jidatnya, dia stress dan frustasi. Suho lalu duduk di sebuah akar besar dari pohon itu. "Hhh…ini tidak berguna!"

Perlahan, Suho mengeluarkan cincin tadi dari sakunya. Ia teringat Kyungsoo. Dia tidak mau Kyungsoo kecewa.

Suho berdiri dan mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Tangan kanannya memegang cincin tersebut dengan benar.

"Dengan tangan ini, aku akan mengangkat penderitaanmu."

Suho agak bingung, tapi ia merasa lebih percaya diri. Ia lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya pada pohon-pohon—seakan mereka adalah manusia.

"Gelasmu tidak akan kosong, karena aku akan menjadi wine-mu."

Dia mulai percaya diri.

Suho tersenyum senang. Ia melihat sebatang pohon yang tak berdaun karena musim dingin itu dan memegang rantingnya—seakan ia memegang tangan Kyungsoo. "Ah, Kyungsoo-ah, kau sangat cantik mala mini, matamu benar-benar sebening berlian…"

Ia beralih ke pohon lain. Kali ini ia asumsikan itu sang ibu mertua. "Apa? Nyonya Do, anda ingin saya memanggilmu 'ibu'? Hmm, terserah anda, sih…"

Suho bicara sendiri.

Kasihan juga, tapi cara itu ampuh untuk membentuk kepercayaan dirinya.

Namja yang sudah mendapatkan percaya dirinya dengan cara bicara sendiri pada pohon-pohon(?) itu lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dengan lilin ini," ucapnya sambil mematahkan satu ranting pohon seakan itu sebuah lilin dan bergerak seakan menyulutnya. "Aku akan menerangi jalanmu dari kegelapan…"

"Dan dengan cincin ini," ucap Suho mantap. "…Aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai milikku,"

Ia lalu memasangkan cincin itu di sebuah akar pohon yang berbentuk seperti jari-jari tangan.

Suho berhasil mengatakan semua vows-nya.

.

.

Angin mulai berhembus kuat.

"KAAAK….KAAAAAK…"

Suho agak kaget. Angin menyibak keras dan juga gagak-gagak bertengger di pohon besar itu, bersuara menimbulkan rasa takut di diri Suho.

Dan tiba-tiba…

**GREP!**

Akar yang terpasangi cincin itu mencengkram tangan Suho bagaikan tangan manusia, menarik tangan Suho kedalam tanah.

"HU-HUWAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Suho kaget. Ia mencoba menarik tangannya dari dalam tanah. Tangannya keluar, tapi masih dicengkram oleh akar yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi tangan tengkorak manusia itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Suho ketakutan. Ia berusaha keras melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu…

**KRAK!**

Tangan itu patah. Suho terpental ke belakang. Ia melirik tangan kanannya dan tangan itu masih mencengkram tangannya, lebih kuat.

"HUWAAAAAAA IBUUUUUU" teriak Suho sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya agar tangan itu lepas.

Akhirnya lepas juga!

**GRAKKKK GRAKKK**

Suara aneh keluar dari tanah dimana akar itu berasal. Tanahnya mulai terbelah seperti ada yang akan melesak keluar dari dalam tanah.

**GRAKKK**

Suho terdiam dalam rasa takut. Mulutnya terbuka karena kaget dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

**KRAKKKK!**

Sebuah tangan berkulit pucat keluar dari tanah dan menancap keluar, dan tubuh 'makhluk' itu perlahan keluar.

Suho ingin lari.

Tapi, badannya kaku.

Ia masih tercengang. Dan matanya terus melihat makhluk itu keluar sempurna dari dalam tanah.

Seorang namja berkulit pucat berbaju tuxedo putih keluar dari dalam tanah. Wajahnya tertutup salju dan dedaunan musim dingin.

Cahaya bulan menerangi makhluk itu, Suho sekarang lebih jelas melihatnya.

Dia terlihat seperti manusia.

Perlahan, ia menyibakkan salju di kepalanya, menampakkan wajahnya.

Seorang namja berwajah kecil, berhidung mancung, bermata indah dan juga dengan bibir dan senyum yang tak kalah indah.

Tapi, tetap saja menakutkan. Kulitnya sepucat mayat dan ia…tidak terlihat seperti manusia hidup.

Namja itu lalu bersuara.

**_"…Aku bersedia,"_**

Suho masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya.

Namja itu meraih Suho dengan tangannya, tapi Suho segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Tangan kiri yang patah milik namja itu lalu kembali menyatu dengan tubuhnya—meski masih berbentuk tulang belulang. Ia segera mengejar Suho yang lari tunggang langgang di tengah hutan.

Suho berlari dan dia terjatuh dari sebuah tebing kecil. Ia jatuh tersungkur dan kepalanya menabrak batu nisan.

Ia tercengang melihat batu nisan yang jadi tempat 'pendaratan' kepalanya itu.

_'JADI INI KUBURAN?! KUBURAN DI TENGAH HUTAN?! PANTAS SAJA BERHANTU! HUWAAAAA IBUUUUUUU'_

Tak jauh dari tempat Suho, namja tadi terus mengejarnya perlahan.

Dengan efek sinar rembulan di belakangnya.

Suho bersumpah, efek sinar bulan itu menambah kesan horror! Dia ingin segera pulang dan meringkuk di pelukan ibunya!

Suho kembali berlari, dan…

**BRUKK!**

…Dia menabrak pohon dengan telak.

Kepalanya terasa pusing, dan ia melirik ke belakang.

Namja itu mulai mendekat—Suho bisa melihatnya meskipun penglihatannya memburam.

_'Apa dia hantu?!'_

Setelah penglihatannya kembali jelas, Suho segera berlari secepat-cepatnya, melintasi sebuah sungai yang membeku karena saat itu musim dingin. Ia berusaha berlari tapi karena es itu licin, ia jadi berlari di tempat. Suho ingin menangis karena namja itu sudah sangat-sangat dekat dengannya, tapi Tuhan masih menyayangi Suho dan akhirnya Suho bisa berlari.

Jalan keluar hutan sudah terlihat. Suho mempercepat larinya, namun ia dihadang ranting-ranting pohon yang memperangkapnya. Ia berusaha lepas dan akhirnya berhasil meskipun jasnya agak sobek. Ia keluar dari hutan, dan berhenti di jembatan dimana ia merenung tadi.

"H-hah…hah…. a-aku selamat!" serunya sambil mengatur nafas.

Ia berjalan mundur, berbalik, dan…

TADAAAAA!

Namja itu ada di hadapannya!

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Suho histeris. Ia terus mundur, mundur, dan mundur sampai mentok karena di belakang adalah jembatan.

Namja itu tersenyum kecil sambil berjalan menghampiri Suho.

Angin kuat berhembus menusuk kulit Suho dan gagak-gagak hitam beterbangan diatas mereka.

Tangan namja itu memegang pundak Suho, mendekatinya dengan perlahan.

Suho tercengang, tidak bisa bergerak. Ia hanya berharap kalau dia akan tetap hidup karena ia pikir dia sudah cukup taat beribadah pada Tuhan.

Namja itu sekarang hanya berjarak 4 cm dari wajah Suho.

**_"…Kau bisa mencium pengantinmu sekarang,"_** ujar namja itu.

Lalu…

Suho merasakan sebuah bibir yang lembut tengah berada di bibirnya.

Namja itu mencium Suho.

Dan Suho….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pingsan.

Apalagi kalau bukan pingsan?

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

YEEEEEY CHAP YANG PENDEK YA? Tabok aja yang nulisnya =,= #author dong?

Anyway, setelah beres UAS, saya jadi sibuk dengan porak (nonton doang sih) dan inspirasi jadi pada kabur-kabur gitu. Apalagi banyak remedial. Widiih kece deh.

Tapi keajaiban adalah saya dapet ranking 10 besar di kelas HOREEEEE –cipok Tao—.

Dan saya gabisa fokus nulis ff karena kabar 21 Desember 2012 kiamat itu. Huft. Tapi disinilah saya, masih bernafas dan menjalani hari dengan semangat. Alhamdulillah makasih ya Allah J saya tahu hari kiamat itu hanya Allah yang tahu (dan juga malaikat Israfil yang ntar niup sangkakala).

Anyway, sekarang adalah hari pertama liburan panjang. Saya libur ampe tanggal 7 januari dan ga ada kerjaan—mind to hang out? *wink* *idih ngeceng deh*

NADYA! KITA DAMAI SIP

Okeee about this chap—pendek yaa, tapi pasti cepet deh apdetnya!

Pkoknya disini Kyungsoo bakal couple-an sama tiga orang. Tiga lhoo u,u udah ketebak siapa belum? #wink, dan TaoRis itu ntar saya ceritain deeh, dan Kris…ia dia nyeremin ==a dan entah kenapa Suho telmi banget disini.

LAY SUDAH KELUAR SOBAAAT! Meskipun serem keluarnya ==a

Makasih udah pada baca yaaaa, makasih readerssss yang unyu mumumumu :*

See you the next chappie~


	4. The Beautiful Corpse Bride

_**Suho POV**_

.

."Hei, dia membuka matanya?"

"Dia sudah bangun!"

"Y-ya ampun…dia pingsan tadi,"

Aku perlahan membuka mataku. Apa tadi aku tertidur? Entahlah, tapi… di depan mataku sekarang tiba-tiba saja ada banyak…orang? Apa benar itu orang? Ya ampun, kepalaku sakit…

Dan yang jelas terlihat di depan mataku adalah…

….namja bertuxedo putih tadi…

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya namja itu sambil membantuku duduk. Aku masih tercengang dan mencerna semua yang kualami dan apa yang kulihat. Sial, ini benar-benar membingungkan!

"…A-Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku. Tiba-tiba saja seorang namja berwajah kotak dan berkulit pucat mendekatiku. "Hei, teman-teman! Sepertinya dia masih bernafas?"

"Uwaaaaa, dia tampan sekalii~ Dia punya saudara yang sudah mati tidak yaa? Kukeceng ah!" seru seorang namja lainnya dengan sudut mata yang hitam—apa dia pakai eyeliner? Ya ampun.

"Waaa, badannya masih empuk~" ujar seorang namja kecil dengan tangan tengkorak sambil meraba-raba badanku. YIKES! Tengkorak?!

"Sehun-ah, jangan raba-raba badan orang…" kata namja di sebelahnya. "Ooh…dia mathih orang ya, Luhan-ge? Dia mathih hidup dong~"

Gulp.

Aku makin bingung dengan semua ini. Kuperhatikan keadaan sekitarku—mereka terlihat seperti orang normal.

Hanya saja…

Kulit yang sangat pucat bagai tidak teraliri darah di dalamnya…

Luka-luka yang ada di tubuh mereka…

Tulang-tulang yang terlihat dari tubuh mereka,

Dan juga dari pembicaraan mereka…

…Apa mereka bukan orang hidup?

"Kau terlihat bingung," ujar namja bertuxedo putih yang tadi kutemui itu. Dia berdiri di sebelahku.

Wow…sebenarnya dia sangat cantik di mataku, berbeda dengan saat di kulihat pertama kali… dia menyeramkan, membuatku sampai pingsan.

"Di hutan tadi, kau mengucapkan janjimu sangat sempurna, kau tahu?" ujarnya lagi sambil menunjukkan cincin di jari tangan kirinya yang hanya tulang tanpa kulit itu.

Aku tercengang.

ITU CINCIN PERNIKAHANKU!

Tunggu…

Janjiku?

Cincinku?

Di tangannya?

JA….JANGAN-JANGAN….

DUKK!

DUKK!

Aku menjedukkan kepalaku ke meja terdekat berkali-kali dengan sangat keras—tidak peduli kepalaku akan berubah bentuk menjadi seperti Squidward atau malah jadi kotak seperti Spongebob!

TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN TIDAK SENGAJA MENIKAHINYA!

"BANGUUUN BANGUUN! INI CUMA MIMPI! SADAAR!" seruku seperti orang linglung dengan kepala terjeduk ke meja.

Orang-orang(meskipun aku tidak yakin mereka masih orang) melihatku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Oke, ayo kita rayakan pernikahan ini! Aku akan buatkan kue pengantin yang sangat besaaaaar!" ujar seorang namja lagi di belakangku. Dia gak menakutkan dengan luka di wajahnya. Seorang namja berwajah sangat sangat jutek dan evil mendekatinya. "Sungminnie~ kau yakin akan membuat kuenya sendiri? Kubantu oke?"

"Kau, membuat kue? Jangan bercanda, Cho Kyuhyun… kau tahu semasa hidup kau mati karena salah menghidupkan kompor." sindir namja sebelumnya.

Oke oke oke.

Pernikahan apa?

Ini dimana?

AKU SIAPAAAA? Oh tunggu, aku masih Kim Joonmyeon, Suho-nya ibu tercintaku.

Aku segera menarik seorang namja berwajah bulat yang tengah memegang pedang. Kurebut pedangnya dan aku segera menjadikannya tawanan, kubuat dia tamengku. Ya ampun aku belum pernah menyandera orang(atau apapun dia!), yang penting aku mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan—kebenaran.

"Oke," mulaiku sambil menarik nafas. Mereka memperhatikanku dengan _tatapan 'dia mencoba menyanderanya? HAHAHAH LAWAK'_

Okeee aku tidak biasa menyandera orang, Oke! Aku tidak bisa menyandera orang dengan wajah sangar jahat atau semacamnya! AKU BINGUNG DAN AKU MENYANDERANYA DENGAN WAJAH BINGUNG, TERSERAHMU!

Aku mulai bicara. "Oke aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disini. Baiklah, aku butuh **PERTANYAAN**! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dimana ini?!"

"Emm sepertinya yang kau maksud itu 'aku butuh **JAWABAN**', nak?" koreksi dari sandera-ku.

Perkataanku dikoreksi sanderaku sendiri? ==a

"Ah ya benar maksudku jawaban, terimakasih. Oke aku butuh jawaban sekarang juga! Apa yang terjadi, dimana ini?"

Semuanya terdiam.

Aku menoleh kearah namja bertuxedo tadi. "…Dan siapa kau?"

Dia menghela nafasnya. "Well, kalau diceritakan, akan jadi cerita yang panjang…"

"BIAR AKU YANG CERITAAAAAA!" seru si namja berwajah kotak. Si namja eyeliner tidak mau kalah. "HEH, JONGDAE! AKU DULUAN! BIAR AKU YANG CERITA!"

"BERISIK, BYUNBAEK! AKU DULUAN!"

"Sepertinya lebih baik Jongdae yang menceritakannya. Sana mulai story telling alias rodoku-mu, Jongdae," kata sanderaku. Namja yang dipanggil Jongdae itu mengangguk senang. "Baiklah, Minseok~"

Kemudian dia melempar tatapan _'AKU MENANG, WEEEEEK'_ pada si namja eyeliner. Si namja eyeliner membalasnya dengan mengarahkan jari tengah.

Ampun!

"Jadi, begini ceritanya. Uhuk. Oke, Sungmin! Siapkan minum, aku takut saat bercerita nantinya aku haus," kata Jongdae. Namja bernama Kyuhyun melempar celuritnya kearah kepala Jongdae.

CLEB!

"Awww! Sakit tahu! Kalau aku mati bagaimana?!" sungut Jongdae. Kyuhyun memasang wajah paling angkernya. "Sialan sekali kau main suruh pada Sungminnie-ku! Dan kau itu sudah mati, kau lupa? Dasar bodoh kuadrat!"

Jongdae bergumam _'Oh iya!'_ dan memperbaiki letak duduknya. "Oke kita mulai ceritanya."

"Pertanyaan pertama : Dimana ini? Ini adalah _Underworld_, tempat dimana kau akan menuju setelah kau mati~ Dan soal siapa namja yang telah kau nikahi itu, kau lihat namja cantik di sana, nah kalau kau bergumam _'Dia cantik sekali'_, matamu berarti masih sangat sehat! Karena saat dia hidup dulu, kecantikannya terkenal sampai ber mil-mil jauhnya, kau tahu~" mulai Jongdae. Aku melirik kearah namja bertuxedo tadi. Memang cantik. Dia hanya tersipu. "Dasar Jongdae,"

"Dan bukan hanya cantik, dia juga putra bangsawan~ Tentu saja dia banyak disukai. Sampai pada suatu hari, seorang namja misterius datang ke kotanya dan mereka bertemu. Namja misterius itu sangat-sangat tampan dan kaya, dan kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi~ mereka saling menyukai. Tapi sayangnya, ayahmu tidak menyetujuinya, bukan begitu?" kata Jongdae pada namja bertuxedo itu. Dia hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang tidak secerah tadi. Jongdae melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Mereka lalu pergi bersama, keluar dari kota tadi dan datang ke kota namja misterius itu. Mereka bahagia untuk beberapa waktu, sampai…"

"Sampai aku diajak ke hutan dan dibunuh olehnya."

Apa?

Aku menoleh kearah namja bertuxedo putih itu. Tunggu, dia dibunuh oleh orang yang dia cintai?

"B-benarkah?" tanyaku padanya. Dia mengangguk dengan senyum pahit. "Dia mengatakan akan menikahiku, dia memintaku pergi ke hutan, tetapi tidak ada orang lain yang boleh tahu. Aku menurutinya, aku pergi ke hutan, menunggunya sendirian di tengah musim dingin sampai dia datang, tapi…saat dia datang… dia meminumkan racun padaku dengan paksa, sampai aku….**mati**."

GULP.

Aku menelan ludahku sendiri.

"M-maafkan aku," ucapku simpati. Dia mengangguk dengan senyum tipis. "Tak apa. Dan…kau tahu, tempat dimana kau mengucap janjimu adalah tempat dimana aku menunggunya. Dan sampai sekarang, aku selalu menunggu orang yang memberikan tangannya padaku, mengucap janjinya padaku, dan menepati janjinya untuk selalu bersamaku…"

Dia memandangi tangannya yang sudah terpasangi cincin itu. "…Terimakasih, karena sudah membebaskanku dari penantianku dengan ini, Joonmyeon…" ucapnya. Ia tersenyum dengan sangat tulus padaku.

Dan bisa kulihat…bulir-bulir air mata ada di sudut mata indahnya mulai berjatuhan.

Perlahan, kuhapus air matanya. Dia memelukku perlahan. Tidak hangat. Dia sangat dingin…

…Karena dia sudah tidak bernyawa…

"…Terimakasih Joonmyeon… aku berjanji akan mencintaimu selamanya," ucapnya pelan di sela-sela isakannya.

Aku membalas pelukannya, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dia mengalami hal seperti itu. Aku senang bisa membantunya bebas dan membuatnya sebahagia ini, tapi…

Kalau aku benar-benar menikahnya…

Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Author POV_**

.

"Apa dia akan kembali?"

Kyungsoo bergumam di balik jendela. Di luar sana, sangat gelap dan hujan deras.

Di mansion keluarga Do, orangtua Suho dan Heechul masih menunggu Suho untuk kembali. Kai juga berada di ruangan itu, tengah menyeduhkan teh panas untuk majikan dan tamunya itu.

Dan masih kelihatan, Heechul sangat-sangat geram pada calon menantunya . Amarahnya lebih panas dari api perapian yang tengah menyala diantara mereka.

"Aku percaya dia akan kembali, dia takut gelap, dia pasti kembali." kata ibu Suho. "Kau tahu, dulu waktu masih kecil dia sangat penakut. Tapi, dia sangat penyayang. Dia sangat sayang pada anjing kesayangannya, namanya _Licht_. Sayangnya Licht sudah mati sekarang, tapi Suho tetap memasang foto Licht dan dia saat masih kecil di kamarnya." celoteh ibu Suho. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar cerita ibu Suho, berbeda dengan Heechul yang menampakkan wajah _'dasar banyak celoteh' _pada ibu Suho.

"Ibu, jangan bicarakan hal yang tidak perlu…" ujar ayah Suho agak keberatan. Ibu Suho tertawa. "Ahaha, tidak apa, tidak apa."

"Tuan, cuaca dingin, menjauhlah dari jendela." ucap Kai sambil memasangkan kain penghangat pada Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di dekat Jendela. Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya. "Terimakasih, Kai."

Kyungsoo lalu duduk di dekat ibunya dan Kai menyuguhkan teh _Darjeeling_ padanya. Kyungsoo meminumnya dengan tenang. Tapi, jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia agak sedih.

_'…Saat aku sudah menikah nanti, Kai tidak mungkin berlaku seperti itu padaku,'_ pikirnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu membuat orang di dalam ruangan melihat kearah pintu berwarna kelam itu. "Masuk," ucap Heechul.

Kris masuk ke ruangan itu dengan senyum tipis—mungkin senyum itu adalah senyum terlebar yang dia miliki. "Terimakasih atas tawaran bermalamnya, Nyonya Do. Ruangannya sangat nyaman dan hangat." ujarnya.

Heechul mengangguk. "Syukurlah kalau anda menyukai ruangannya, silakan duduk, bergabung dengan kami untuk minum teh. Kai, siapkan kursi dan teh."

Kai lalu bersiap menyiapkan kursi, tapi Kris menolak. "Tidak usah, terimakasih. Dan saya merasa prihatin dengan kabar yang saya dengar tadi dari pembawa pesan,"

Heechul menaikkan alisnya. "Kabar seperti apa?"

"Masuklah." panggil Kris. Chanyeol lalu masuk ke ruangan itu. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. "Nah, bisa kau sampaikan lagi kabar yang tadi kau kabarkan?" tanya Kris.

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir. "Hmm…berita yang mana?"

"Yang kedua,"

"Oh! Oke, Uhuk. Tes tes. ** KIM JOONMYEON TERLIHAT BERSAMA DENGAN SEORANG NAMJA MISTERIUS BERBAJU PUTIH DI JEMBATAN MALAM INI!"** Suara Chanyeol sangat besar sampai gelas teh orang-orang di ruangan itu bergetar dan teh nya hampir tumpah.

"**KIM JOONMYEON DAN NAMJA MISTERIUS ITU PERGI MENGHABISKAN MALAM BERDUAAN!** Oh dan sekarang, cuaca masih dingin dan hujan turun dengan derasnya, diperkirakan hujan akan tu-"

"Sudah cukup." kata Kris menghentikan celotehan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam dan pamit undur diri.

Ibu Suho terlihat bingung. "…Namja misterius? Maksudmu dia kabur dengan namja lain begitu? Suho tidak dekat dengan namja-namja lain seperti itu! Dia bukan orang seperti itu!"

"Atau mungkin itu hanya pikiran anda saja, Nyonya Kim. Di belakang, orang bisa saja berbeda." ucap Kris dengan senyuman.

Kris melangkah ke pintu keluar. "Baiklah, bila anda butuh bantuan saya, saya siap membantu. Saya kembali ke ruangan saya, permisi."

BLAM

Dan Kris pun meninggalkan ruangan.

Ruangan dalam keadaan hening. Kyungsoo benar-benar kaget dan agak terpukul mendengar kabar tadi. Dia terus menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, pundaknya agak bergetar.

Dari belakang, diam-diam Kai mengelus pundak kecil Kyungsoo, membuatnya merasa agak tenang.

_"Tenanglah, kabar belum tentu benar, kau tahu? Jangan takut, aku ada disini." _bisik Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Ahh…sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?! Kabar ini pasti tersebar ke seluruh kota!" geram Heechul. Ibu Suho menyikut tangan suaminya sambil bergumam _'lakukan sesuatu!'_.

"E-emm…pasti kabarnya lumayan lama menyebar,anda tahu Chanyeol itu agak lambat," basa-basi Ayah Suho. Heechul menggeleng. "Chanyeol tidak lambat. Dan anda tahu, TUAN DAN NYONYA KIM? Ini adalah HAL YANG SANGAT MEMALUKAN! MERENDAHKAN KELUARGA DO! Skandal apa-apaan itu? Putra anda membuat saya SANGAT kecewa!" omel Heechul.

Orangtua Suho jadi cemas. Kai dan Kyungsoo juga khawatir melihatnya.

"…Kalau Kim Joonmyeon tidak kembali juga sampai besok… **PENGANTIN PRIA AKAN DIGANTI."**

Suara tegas Heechul membuat semuanya terkaget.

"Ke-kenapa Ibu?!" protes Kyungsoo. Heechul menoleh pada putranya itu. "Pernikahan tidak bisa dibatalkan, Kyungsoo… seluruh kabar tentang pernikahanmu sudah tersebar. Kalau Joonmyeon tidak datang juga… Pernikahan tidak akan batal, tapi ibu pastikan kau akan menikah dengan orang lain."

"Tolong berikan kesempatan pada kami untuk menemukan Suho, saya mohon…" pinta ibu Suho pada Heechul.

"Sampai fajar nanti," ucap Ayah Suho. Ibu Suho mengangguk. "Y-ya, sampai fajar."

Kyungsoo bergantian menatap Ibunya dan Orangtua Suho. Kai tetap mengelus pundaknya agar Kyungsoo tidak menangis.

Ini benar-benar membuatnya Khawatir.

_'…Joonmyeon, kembalilah…'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Joonmyeon? Yeobo, kau dimana?"

Suho terus berlari, menjauhi suara namja yang sekarang menjadi 'istrinya' itu. Tadi Suho permisi ke toilet (alasan klasik) agar bisa kabur dari suasana aneh itu.

Tapi sepertinya istrinya itu lebih pintar.

"Yeoboo?"

Suho terus berlari dan berlari di tengah kota ini. Ini salah satu kota di Underworld—tempatnya orang-orang yang sudah mati. Bagaimanapun ini terlihat seperti kota, tapi memang menyeramkan. Banyak toko-toko yang menjual barang-barang aneh. Menjual tangan, kepala, tengkorak. Ya ampun.

Suho bersembunyi di bawah patung kuda—patung tengkorak kuda tepatnnya. _'Sampai patung pun tengkorak?'_ pikirnya.

Sementara itu, namja bertuxedo itu terus berjalan sambil mencari Suho. "Joonmyeon?"

"Hei, kalau kau mencari pacarmu, dia itu sangat tidak bisa diam ya, kulihat tadi dia berlari dan berlari." ujar seorang namja yang berpapasan dengannya.

Namja bertuxedo itu menghela nafas. "Well, dia itu bukan pacarku, dia suamiku." ujarnya dengan pouting, menatapi cincin di jarinya. Dia lalu terus mencari Suho. "Joonmyeon?"

Suho terus bersembunyi dan berlari, mengelilingi kota yang ganjil ini. Di sudut-sudut kota, dia melihat banyak keanehan. Peti mati bertebaran. Makhluk-makhluk aneh juga. Ada orang tak berkepala, tengkorak kepala, hewan-hewan yang hanya bertulang, dan makhluk menyeramkan lainnya.

"Joonmyeoooon?"

Suara cempreng namja itu mulai mendekat. Itu artinya jarak mereka semakin tipis. Suho mempercepat larinya, tapi sayangnya ia berlari kearah yang salah—dia lari ke jalan buntu. Di depannya ada tebing yang bisa dia panjat.

"Joonmyeeon?"

Suho tidak punya pilihan lain selain memanjat, dan saat ia hampir sampai keatas tebing,

KRAK!

Pegangannya hampir terlepas, dia hampir jatuh tapi…

GREP!

Sebuah tangan mungil menariknya.

"Ah, disini ternyata kau~ Kau mau keatas tebing? Kenapa tidak pakai tangga saja?" ujar namja bertuxedo itu dengan senyumannya. Lesung pipitnya terlihat jelas, membuat Suho agak blushing. Saat Suho berhasil naik keatas, dia melihat kalau ada tangga untuk menuju kearah tebing itu.

Bodoh sekali dia.

"Lihat, pemandangan dari atas sini memang indah sekali, bukan? Saking indahnya, nafasku jadi hilang~" ujarnya sambil berjalan dengan langkah—ceria?

Suho memperhatikannya dengan heran.

"Emm, yah kalau aku masih punya nafas tentunya~" lanjut namja itu. Dia lalu duduk di sebuah bangku.

"Sini, duduk di sebelahku." ajak namja itu sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebuah kursi taman yang ada di atas tebing.

Suho akhirnya duduk di sebelahnya. _'Tidak ada gunanya lari, lebih baik bicara baik-baik' _pikirnya.

"…Emm, begini…maafkan aku, aku simpati pada apa yang terjadi padamu, aku ingin membantumu, tapi aku harus pulang, sekarang. Aku harus keluar dari Underworld." mulai Suho.

"Tapi…disini juga sudah menjadi rumahmu kan, karena kau sudah menikah denganku?" ujar namja itu. Suho menghela nafas. "…Tapi, aku bahkan tidak tahu namamu…"

Namja itu tersenyum sangat manis. "…Zhang Yixing. Namaku Yixing, tapi aku dipanggil Lay. Tidak ada yang memanggilku Yixing lagi."

"Oh, kalau begitu…boleh kupanggil Yixing?" tanya Suho.

Blush.

Wajah Yixing rasanya memerah mendengar Suho memanggil namanya—tapi tetap saja kulitnya pucat.

"Em, oh iya. Aku hampir lupa, Aku punya hadiah untukmu~" ujar Yixing sambil memberikan sebuah kotak hadiah yang besar pada Suho.

"Ini hadiah pernikahan!" seru Yixing senang. Suho agak heran, "Err…terimakasih?"

Suho mengangkat kotak itu dan mengguncang-guncangkan kotaknya di dekat telinga, menebak-nebak apa yang ada di dalamnya. Yixing menatapinya dengan penuh harap. Suho membuka kotak itu dan mengambil benda di dalamnya—di dalam kotak itu ada banyak tulang.

Tulang?

"Errrrrr…. emm, terimakasih…" ucap Suho lagi dengan agak bingung. _'Kenapa dia memberiku tulang? Hadiah pernikahan yang aneh,'_ pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba kotak itu bergetar sendiri dan jatuh ke tanah. Tulang-tulangnya jatuh berantakan. Tapi kemudian tulang-tulang itu menyatu dan membentuk kerangka anjing.

"GUK!"

Suho terheran. Tengkorak anjing itu lalu berjalan menghampirinya dan memberikan kalung anjing yang ia gigit sedari tadi.

Itu kalung anjing milik anjing Suho yang sudah mati saat dia kecil, Licht.

"…Kau Licht?" tanya Suho. "GUK GUK!"

"LICHT! Waaaa, dia anjingku yang sudah lama mati saat aku masih kecil~ Licht, aku sangat rindu padamuuuu~" serunya. Ia memeluk Licht meskipun anjingnya bukan lagi berbentuk anjing, tapi hanya tengkorak anjing.

Yixing tersenyum senang melihat Suho yang tertawa bersama Licht. "Aku tahu kau pasti senang bertemu dengan anjingmu lagi,"

"Ya, aku sangat senang! Terimakasih Yixiiing! Ayo anak baik, siapa anak baik? Ayo duduk Licht~ Duduk!" ujar Suho, ia sangat senang bisa bermain dengan anjingnya lagi. Licht lalu duduk sesuai perintah Suho.

"Ayo berguling Licht~ Berguliing~"

Licht lalu berguling.

"Ahaha, anak baik~ Ayo pura-pura mati!"

Licht diam, merasa bingung.

"Ehem… maaf, aku lupa dia sudah mati," ucap Suho merasa bersalah. Licht melompat ke pelukan Yixing. Yixing mengelus-elusnya dengan lembut. "Aaaah~ Dia sangat lucu!"

"Kau seharusnya melihatnya waktu dia masih berbulu, dia lucu sekali!" ujar Suho. Dia sangat senang melihat Licht yang sangat bersemangat, loncat kesana kemari.

"…Waktu dia masih hidup, Ibuku tidak mengizinkan dia selincah ini. Dia tidak suka keributan. Dia tidak suka kalau Licht loncat ke pangkuannya," ucap Suho lagi. Dia menghela nafasnya. "…Tapi, Ibu memang selalu tidak mengizinkan apapun. Dia selalu mengaturku. Dia tidak mau menyetujui apa yang menjadi pilihanku."

Yixing tersenyum pahit. "…Apa dia akan menyetujuiku…menjadi menantunya?"

"Ahaha, beruntung kau tidak akan perlu bertemu dengannya." kata Suho tanpa sadar. "Eh! Em, bukan begitu maksudku… yah, karena kau mengatakannya… kupikir, kau harus bertemu dengan ibuku. Dan karena, yah sekarang kita…m-meni…menikah, kau harus bertemu dengannya. Dan ayahku juga, kita harus bertemu mereka."

Yixing tersenyum senang. "Ide yang bagus! Ayo kita bertemu mereka! Dimana mereka dikubur? Kita bisa mengunjungi mereka~"

Senyum Suho memudar. "Eum… mereka tidak ada di Underworld, mereka masih hidup…" Yixing membentuk bibirnya menjadi bentuk 'O' besar. "Ooo…."

"GUK!" panggil Licht pada mereka berdua. Yixing menghampirinya. "Ada apa, Licht?"

"GUK GUK GUK!" sepertinya Licht berbicara sesuatu pada Yixing, tapi Suho tidak mengerti bahasanya. Entah kenapa Yixing bisa mengerti. "Emm…kukira tidak bisa begitu, Licht…"

"GUK GUK GUK GUK~"

Yixing tersenyum. "Hmm? Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

"Ada apa, Yixing-ah?" tanya Suho. Yixing berbalik. "Kita bisa pergi ke dunia manusia, tapi ada satu cara… kita mengunjungi tetua Underworld, Leeteuk. Dia tahu cara agar kita bisa pergi ke dunia manusia. Setelah itu, kita bertemu dengan orangtuamu~"

GULP.

Entah kenapa Suho merasa ini bukan pertanda baik.

Dia merasa bersalah pada Yixing, tapi… dia harus kembali.

Demi Kyungsoo, dan demi keluarganya.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Yixing. Tangannya kirinya menggandeng tangan Suho. Rasanya agak aneh—karena tangan kiri Yixing berbentuk hanya tulang.

"Eum, yah…"

Terpaksa, Suho mengikuti Yixing.

Lebih baik berpura-pura untuk sekarang, dan ikuti apa yang Yixing inginkan.

Dan cari waktu terbaik agar dia bisa lepas dari Yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

HALOHAAA XD Akhirnya bisa apdet~ Kemaren-kemaren lagi liburan, bener-bener gabisa ngetik ff. Pengen banget ngelanjutin yg Complicated Complex tapi mentok pas kemaren. Ampun dah liburan ~_~

Oke~ di chapter ini, Lay a.k.a Yixing udah datang! Horeeee –crak crak crak—

Dan ada beberapa member EXO-SJ yang ada di Underworld ^^

Banyak yang komentar Lay keluarnya serem amat—kalo dipikir-pikir iya juga sih ya? ==a tapi kesininya Yixing jauh dari kata serem kok ^^ yang bikin dia keliatan serem itu karena kulitnya supeeeeer duper pucat disini, dan tangan kirinya tengkorak doang. –uhuk—maafkan saya sepupuku tercinta –hug Lay—XS

Dan yapyapyap, saya agak bingung kok disini Suho begitu amat ya? Linglung begitu, tapi tetep tampan kok, kalem aja(?).

Soal Lay itu hantu apa bukan, iya sih ya kalo dipikir-pikir dia itu hantu. Wong ceritanya udah meninggal OAO)m makanya deh agak horror.

Yang bikin bingung adalah readers ada yang bilang : SULAY AJAAAA, ato KAISOO AJAAAAAA, duh bingung wkwk.

TaoRis belum keluar nih~ tenang aja insyaallah chapter depan ada deh. Dan ada clue buat Tao : TAO GA ADA DI UNDERWORLD meskipun dia udah meninggal. Ehehe.

Oh iya, ini FF emang remake dari film Corpse Bride di tahun 2005 ya, tapi ada bagian-bagian cerita yang diubah ^^ bisa ditemuin di chap ini mulai ada yang rada-rada beda dari cerita aslinya.

Makasih buat para readers yang udah nyempetin baca yaaa~ Dan salam kenal buat readers baru! Hope you enjoy my story guys, but I'm sorry if I made a mistake 'cuz I'm not too good at it, process of learning ^^

See you next time~


	5. The Lies

"Leeteuk-ssi, apa anda ada disana?"

Yixing, Suho dan Licht menaiki tangga menara yang sangat seram itu. Di menara itu, dipenuhi buku-buku tua dan aneh. Menara itu sangat-sangat-sangat-sangaaat gelapp dan angker—dipenuhi debu, dan juga kelelawar, dan juga…juga poster Taylor Swift yang dipasang di salah satu tembok.

Ya ampun.

Suho melihat sekelilingnya dengan tatapan 'perpustakaan angker macam apa yang menempelkan poster Taylor Swift? Dan orang seperti apa Leeteuk itu? Em oh iya dia bukan lagi orang kan kalau dia ada di Underworld…'

"Apa ada orang di rumaaaah?" tanya Yixing. Suho dengan linglung masuk ke ruangan yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku itu, dan…

BRUKKK!

…Suho menjatuhkan tumpukan buku.

Bukan Kim Joonmyeon kalau tidak ceroboh. Sudah trademark.

KAAAAK! KAAAKK!

Karena suara jatuhnya buku-buku tadi, gagak-gagak yang tengah terdiam di ruangan itu bangun dan beterbangan. Gagak yang menutupi lampu petromak tua pun terbang sehingga cahaya petromak menerangi ruangan tua yang angker itu.

Petromak.

Kenapa Leeteuk tidak beli Philips sajaaa?

BRUUUKK!

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA!" teriak Suho kaget saat sebuah tumpukan buku tiba-tiba jatuh di atas meja yang berada depannya. Ternyata seorang namja tertidur diatas meja dan ketika ia bangun, ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan tumpukan buku.

Namja itu…tetua ya?

_'Awet muda juga,'_ pikir Suho. Yixing tersenyum kearah namja itu. "Leeteuk-ssi, kau mengagetkanku!"

"Ha? Uhuk uhuk, siapa kau? Tunggu…kau…aha! _Kau Olla Ramlan_?" tanya Leeteuk sumringah. Yixing terdiam. "…Aku Yixing."

"Haaa? O-oh, sebentar…" kata Leeteuk sambil memakai kacamatanya. "Naah kalau begini baru jelas! Hai Yixing, kau tambah manis dari hari ke hari! Maaf tadi penglihatanku buram tanpa kacamata,"

_'TAPI GA SAMPE SALAH JADI OLLA RAMLAN JUGA!' _pikir Suho dan Yixing.

Entah kenapa ada Olla Ramlan terseret disini.

"Aku membawa _suamiku_, Kim Joonmyeon…kau bisa memanggilnya Suho," ujar Yixing. Suho agak batuk saat mendengar Yixing berkata _'suamiku'_.

"Haaa? Kau bawa suamimu?" tanya Leeteuk sambil memicingkan mata. Suho menghela nafas. "Senang bertemu denganmu, pak! Aku ada di sini!"

"O-oooh…itu dia… maaf, kacamatanya beruap, jadi buram… ehehe. Maafkan penglihatanku ini ya, maklum sesepuh." kata Leeteuk lagi.

_'…Wajahnya awet muda, tapi matanya…tidak bisa diandalkan deh.'_ pikir Suho tidak sopan—kecewa karena dia dianggap sesuatu yang ada suaranya tapi tiada wujudnya. Horror.

"Emm…Leeteuk-ssii~" mulai Yixing. "Kami ingin minta izin untuk naik tangga…keatas. Keatas menara, tapi keatas-keatas-keatasnyaaaa lagi. Kami ingin mengunjungi dunia atas, dunia manusia. Boleh tidak?"

"Haaa? Dunia manusiaa?" tanya Leeteuk lagi. Yixing mengangguk penuh harap, tapi Leeteuk berdiri dari duduknya sambil menghela nafas. "Hhh…untuk apa kalian ke dunia manusia…sedangkan para manusia hidup itu sangat ingin pergi ke dunia ini…buktinya banyak mereka yang bunuh diri. Tidak bisa dimengerti."

Suho memasang tampang paling memelasnya. Bagaimanapun dia harus kembali ke dunia manusia. "Pak…kumohon, ini sangat berarti bagi**ku**…"

Yixing tersenyum polos kearah Suho.

"…Sangat berarti untuk **kami** maksudnya…" koreksi Suho setelah melihat wajah Yixing yang terlalu polos.

Leeteuk garuk-garuk kepala. "Eumm…entahlah, ini hanya…agak janggal. "

Yixing menghampiri Leeteuk yang berjalan mendekati lemari buku. "Tolonglah Leeteuk-ssiii~ kau pasti tahu bagaimana caranya agar kami bisa pergi ke dunia manusia?" Yixing memegang tangan Leeteuk penuh harap. "Pleaaaase?"

Leeteuk mengelus-elus tangan Yixing. "Hem…oke, aku akan cari caranya. By the way, tanganmu sangat lembut… tangan yang sangat indah, Yixing."

"EHEM?" interupsi Suho. Yah—bagaimanapun, Yixing kan istrinya—setidaknya istrinya. Dan dia agak tidak enak melihat seorang sesepuh Underworld pegang-pegang pada Yixing.

Terkesan Pedofil?

Sepertinya.

"O-oke mari kita cari bukunya, ya…" kata Leeteuk, melepas tangan Yixing dan mulai mencari buku tersebut di sebuah lemari.

Nihil.

Dia pun mencari di rak.

Rak pertama dibuka.

Gagak yang keluar.

Rak kedua.

Telur gagak yang terlihat.

Rak yang ketiga—majalah Bobo yang tertumpuk.

**KRIK KRIK KRIK**

Oke ini tidak mungkin.

Leeteuk terus mencari sampai dia mendapatkan buku itu di rak paling atas. "AKU DAPAAAAT!"

Bisa terdengar lagu 'WE ARE THE CHAMPION' mengiringi momentum indah dimana Leeteuk mendapatkan (mungkin menemukan) bukunya itu.

.

_WEEEE AAAARE THE CHAAAMPIOOOON, MY FRIEEEEEND_

_AND WEEEEE'LL KEEP ON FIIIIGHTIIIING…TILL THE EEEEEEEND_

_WEEEE AAAARE THE CHAAAAAMPIOOOON…. WEEEE ARE THE CHAAAAMPIOOOON… NO TIME FOR LOOOOSEEER…CUZ WEEE AAAAARE THE CHAAAAAAMPIOOOOONNN…_

_._

**KLIK!**

Yixing mematikan radio yang membunyikan lagu We Are the Champion itu. "Ehem, oke Leeteuk-ssi, sekarang beritahu kami cara agar kami bisa pergi ke dunia manusia?"

Leeteuk lalu membaca buku itu dengan teliti. Ia lalu membawa beberapa macam botol ramuan dan gelas. "Oke oke oke, aku punya bahan-bahannya."

Yixing dan Suho tersenyum senang—dia mendapatkan titik terang.

"Hmm…ini dia…_'Ukrainian Haunting Spell'_…kita lihat caranya." gumam Leeteuk. Yixing yang berdiri di sebelah Suho bergerak mendekat. "Aku senang kau memberi kita ide agar pergi ke dunia manusia~"

"Eh? Oh, ehehehe iya" kata Suho agak awkward. Ia kadang jadi gelisah melihat senyum Yixing. Suho tidak tega membohonginya.

Leeteuk kemudian mencampurkan cairan-cairan ke dalam gelas perak usangnya. Ramuan merah, serbuk merah darah, coca cola(?), ale-ale(?), kecap bango(?) dan juga mirai ocha sakura(?). Lalu ia mencabut bulu gagak dan ia masukkan ke dalam gelas.

Suho tercengang.

_'MINUMAN MACAM APA ITUUU?!'_

Leeteuk lalu mengangkat gelas itu tinggi-tinggi—membuat Yixing dan Suho terperangah.

_'JANGAN BILANG ORANG TUA ITU AKAN MEMBUAT KITA MEMINUMNYA!'_pikir mereka berdua.

GLEK GLEK GLEK

Leeteuk lalu meminum minuman itu.

Ternyata diminum sendiri?

"…Em…kukira itu ramuannya?" tanya Yixing. Leeteuk tertawa. "Itu? Ahaha, yang tadi itu jamu harianku. Jamu awet muda!"

KRIK KRIK KRIK

Hening sekomplek.

"Nah, tadi sampai mantra yang mana?" tanya Leeteuk. " Di _'Ukrainian Haunting Spell', _Leeteuk-ssi." jawab Yixing.

Leeteuk kembali membaca buku itu dan mengangguk-ngangguk dengan wajah _'Ooooo begitu'_. Ia mengambil burung gagak indosiar(?) terdekat dan entah bagaimana caranya ia langsung mendapatkan sebutir telur gagak. "Oke, bahan-bahannya sudah dapat. Sebutir telur gagak hitam. Kalian siap?"

Pengantin baru itu mengangguk.

"Nah. Tapi ingat, saat kalian berada di dunia manusia dan mau kembali ke Underworld, kalian ucapkan **_'Hopscotch'_**."

Yixing menirukannya. "…**_Hopscotch_**?"

"Yap. Benar. Hati-hati di jalan, yaa!"

**CEPLOK!**

Leeteuk menceplokkan(?) telur itu kearah Yixing dan Suho, dan dalam sekejap mereka dikelilingi kabut.

Saat kabut itu menghilang, mereka sudah berpindah tempat—ke hutan dimana Suho tidak sengaja mengucapkan janji sehidup sematinya pada Yixing.

Hutan itu gelap dan dingin—namun cahaya bulan purnama menerangi mereka.

Yixing terus menatapi bulan biru yang ada diatas mereka, terlihat jelas meskipun agak terhalangi pohon-pohon.

"…Itu indah sekali…" gumam Yixing pelan. Suho menatap mata Yixing yang sangat fokus melihat bulan purnama itu. "…Aku hampir lupa…betapa indahnya cahaya bulan…"

Cahaya bulan itu menerangi wajah cantik Yixing—membuat Suho tidak bisa berhenti menatapi sosok tak bernyawa di sebelahnya ini.

Sangat cantik dan indah, meskipun kelam bagaikan cahaya bulan purnama di malam gelap.

Yixing sangat menikmati cahaya bulan itu. Ia melihat seekor kupu-kupu terbang di depannya. Ia melangkah untuk meraihnya, tapi…

**BRUKK!**

Ia tersandung akar pohon.

"Aish…cerobohnya aku…" ringisnya. Suho segera membantunya. "Kau tidak apa?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Ne…maafkan aku, kau pasti kecewa punya pengantin ceroboh sepertiku,"

Suho tersenyum awkward. "Eum? A-ahahaha, tidak apa-apa."

_'Kalau soal ceroboh, aku lebih darimu.'_ pikir Suho.

Suho mengangkat tubuh Yixing ala bridal-style dari tanah, membuat keduanya agak blushing sampai tidak berani menatap mata masing-masing. Suho lalu mendudukkan Yixing di sebuah akar pohon. "Mmm…dengar, Yixing. Kupikir aku harus mempersiapkan berita besar ini untuk ayah dan ibu lebih dulu, jadi….aku akan pergi duluan. Dan kau tunggu disini, ya. Jangan pergi kemana-mana. Aku akan segera kembali.

"…Oke?" jawab Yixing. Suho mulai berjalan menjauh. "T-tenang, oke. Aku akan kembali."

Suho berjalan selangkah. "Jangan kemana-mana ya."

Lalu selangkah lagi. "Jangan mengintip!"

Suho lalu berjalan pelan dan berlari pergi. Yixing tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Suho yang kekanakan itu.

Tapi senyumnya memudar.

Ia mengelus salju-salju yang menutupi akar di dekatnya itu.

"…Akhirnya…aku menunggu lagi…di tempat yang sama."

Yixing kembali memandang bulan yang bercahaya itu. "…Semoga kau tidak seperti _dia_, Suho…aku mencintaimu…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho berlari secepat-cepatnya dan kembali ke mansion keluarga Do. Saat ia merapikan penampilannya dan bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu kediaman Do itu, terdengar suara yang membuat Suho mematung dari dalam mansion.

"Kai, kunci pintunya. Kalau si anak bau ikan Kim itu kembali… aku percaya aku akan mencekiknya sampai dia mati! Aku tidak sudi dia jadi menantuku! SELAMANYA!"

**GULP.**

Itu suara Heechul.

"Baik, nyonya."

KLIK. Kai mengunci pintu depan.

Suho kaget sampai bulu kuduknya merinding—bahkan hantu-hantu di Underworld tidak semenyeramkan Heechul! Belum jadi hantu saja mengerikan sekali, bagaimana kalau sudah jadi hantu?

Suho merinding sendiri. Ia geleng-geleng kepala, menyingkirkan pikiran jelek tentang calon ibu mertuanya itu dan berpikir bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke mansion keluarga Do.

Ia lalu melihat tiang penyangga dengan tanaman rambat diatasnya.

TING!

Lampu petromak menyala diatas kepala Suho.

A-HA!

.

.

.

Di lantai dua mansion keluarga Do –tepatnya di kamar Kyungsoo—, Kyungsoo tengah menulis di diary-nya sendirian di dekat perapian dengan tenang.

Sampai ia mendengar ketukan di jendela kacanya.

TOK TOK TOK!

Kyungsoo kaget dan ia menoleh ke belakang.

Suho ada di luar jendela kamarnya.

Ia segera berlari ke dekat jendela dan membukakan jendela itu agar Suho bisa masuk. Setelah Suho masuk, ia mengatur nafasnya dengan terengah-engah—memanggil nama Kyungsoo diantara nafasnya itu. "…Kyungsoo…"

"Joonmyeon…" Kyungsoo menahan harunya. "Aku sangat senang kau kembali!"

Kyungsoo membawa Suho untuk duduk di dekat perapian. "Kenapa kau pergi? Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suho memasang wajah cemasnya. "…Aku tidak baik-baik saja,"

Kyungsoo semakin khawatir. Perlahan, ia menyentuh tangan Suho. "Joonmyeon, tanganmu sangat dingin… ada apa denganmu? Dan jasmu juga robek…"

Suho menatap mata besar Kyungsoo itu. "…Kyungsoo… Hhh…baiklah, aku mengakuinya. Pagi tadi, aku sangat sangat sangat tidak ingin menikah."

Itu membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu.

"Tapi…" lanjut Suho. "Setelah aku bertemu denganmu, aku berpikir… bahwa aku ingin bersamamu selama-lamanya…"

Suho tersenyum tulus di depan namja itu. "…Dan…aku ingin menikah denganmu…sangat tulus…ingin menikah denganmu…"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Ia tersenyum bahagia mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Suho. "…Joonmyeon… aku juga…sama. "

Perlahan, Suho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Perlahan ia mencoba untuk mencium namja itu,

Tapi…

.

.

.

**DEGG**

**"U-UWAAAAAAAA!"**

Suho berteriak histeris, melompat ke belakang. Membuat Kyungsoo sangat kaget sampai terdiam kaku.

Suho melihat Yixing ada di luar jendela—dan jendela itu ada di belakang Kyungsoo.

_'SEMOGA YIXING TIDAK MELIHATNYA!'_ pikirnya sangat cemas.

Kyungsoo penasaran ingin melihat ke belakangnya, kenapa Suho sampai berteriak histeris begitu. Tapi Suho mencegahnya dengan cara memegang wajah kecil Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. "D-dengar, K-Kyung…Kyungsoo…kau tahu, apapun y-yang terjadi…d-de..dengan p-p-pernikahan kita…k-kau harus p-percaya…pa..padaku, oke?"

Kata-katanya penuh dengan rasa takut dan getaran.

**BRAKK!**

Pintu jendela terbuka. Angin yang sangat kuat berhembus dan Yixing masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Kyungsoo dan Suho berdiri dari duduknya, tercengang melihat kedatangan Yixing yang agak horror dengan kibasan angin kuat dan rambut Yixing yang menutupi wajahnya.

Yixing lalu merapikan rambutnya yang tersibak angin itu. "Hai yeobo~ aku baru saja akan mencari—"

Kata-kata Yixing terpotong saat melihat Kyungsoo.

"Eh?"

Begitupun Kyungsoo yang terperangah melihat Yixing.

"A-Ah?"

"Emm…Yeobo? Siapa ini?" tanya Yixing agak nervous—tapi tetap dengan nada tegas, sambil menggandeng tangan Suho.

Suho diam di tempat.

Tidak berekspresi.

Sekujur tubuhnya kejang-kejang.

Wajahnya pucat.

Keringat dingin keluar.

Suasana suram.

Auranya negatif.

.

**_'MATI AKU!'_**

.

Kyungsoo bertanya takut-takut. "J-Joonmyeon… dia siapa?"

"Aku," Yixing lalu menunjukkan cincin di jari tangan kirinya yang berupa tengkorak itu. "**Istrinya**. Istri Suho."

Suho celingukan.

Kyungsoo terbelalak—tidak percaya. "J-Joomyeon?!"

"T-tunggu, Kyungsoo. K-kau tidak mengerti!" Suho lalu menarik tangan tengkorak Yixing. "L-Lihat…d-dia…dia sudah **mati**! D-dia tidak hidup, Kyungsoo!"

**DEGG**

Kata-kata itu sangat menancap hati Yixing.

Sangat sakit.

Ia segera menarik tangannya yang dipegang oleh Suho.

**BRAAAAAKKK!**

Angin besar berhembus kedua kalinya di ruangan itu. Jendela tadi terbuka sangat lebar. Kain gordennya beterbangan.

Yixing tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"…**_HOPSCOTCH!_**" serunya dengan nada yang sangat dalam.

**JLEGERRRRR!**

Petir menyambar dengan keras. Yixing menarik Suho yang masih berwajah takut. "**HU-HUWAAAAAAAAA!**"

Yixing dan Suho tertarik keluar jendela—terbang tertiup angin, diiringi oleh gagak-gagak hitam.

Kyungsoo berlari ke ujung balkon. "JOONMYEOOON!"

"KYUNGSOOOO!"

Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat.

.

.

Mereka kembali ke Underworld—tepat di ruangan Leeteuk.

Yixing melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari tangan Suho.

**"KAU BERBOHONG PADAKU, SUHO?!"**

Yixing membuang mukanya. "Sana, kembali saja pada selingkuhanmu itu! Pada orang ketiga itu! Kenapa manusia-manusia itu selalu sama?! Kenapa?!"

Suho menghampiri Yixing. "Yixing, tenang dulu! T-tidakkah kau mengerti?! Kaulah selingkuhannya! Kau orang ketiganya!"

Yixing menoleh kembali kearah Suho. "Aku?! Aku orang ketiga?! Itu bohong! Itu tidak adil! Kau menikahiku duluan, aku ini istrimu!"

Air mata Yixing tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"D-dia orang ketiganya…hiks…bukan akuuu….HUWAAAAAAAAA!"

Leeteuk yang duduk di belakang kursinya menghela nafas. "Oke. Ini seperti sinetron."

Suho terdiam, bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia sangat sedih melihat Yixing menangis seperti ini, tapi…

"P-Padahal…kukira kau mencintaiku juga…kukira semuanya berjalan dengan baiiik….kenapaaaaaaaa….huwaaaaaaaa!"

Suho benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia menghampiri istrinya itu dan mengelus pundaknya. "D-dengar….aku benar-benar minta maaf…kumohon, berhentilah menangis…"

"…Kenapa aku harus berhenti menangis?!" protes Yixing dalam isakannya. Suho menghapus airmatanya perlahan. "…karena aku tidak suka melihat matamu mengeluarkan airmata terus…"

"Kenapa?! Ini kan mataku! TERSERAHKU!" Bentak Yixing. Ia melepaskan tangan Suho dari pundaknya.

Suho batuk sedikit. "Emm..uhuk… yah…matamu…sangat indah…kupikir, akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak menggunakannya untuk menangis…"

Yixing tetap terdiam.

"…Yixing," panggil Suho. "Dengar. I-ini…ini keadaan yang sangat sulit dan membingungkan, tapi… aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa begini. Kupikir…kita benar-benar berbeda… Maksudku, aku masih hidup…dan kau…sudah mati."

"Lalu kenapa kau menikahiku kalau aku sudah mati?! Kenapa?!"

"Itu adalah kesalahan!" jawab Suho. "Aku…aku tidak pernah menikahimu!"

**CLEBB**

Yixing kembali terdiam—kaget.

Suho tetap menatapi Yixing yang raut wajahnya berubah itu—dari kecewa dan marah, bertambah menjadi sangat-sangat sedih.

Yixing menghela nafasnya berat, lalu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan Leeteuk.

Suho menatapi kepergiannya, sampai Yixing terus menuruni tangga tinggi yang berdasar dari bawah menara sampai puncak ruangan Leeteuk itu.

Sekarang rasa bersalah sangat menghantui Suho.

.

.

.

Yixing melepas jas tuxedo putihnya yang tengah robek itu. Ia merebahkan tubuh kecilnya di sebuah kursi berbalut beludru merah berbentuk peti mati.

Sebuah buket bunga masih ia pegang.

"…Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi pengantin sesungguhnya… aku hanya akan menjadi pengiring pengantin…" gumamnya sedih. Ia melemparkan buket bunga kelam itu ke tanah. Licht menghampiri buket bunga itu dan memasang wajah sedih. Ia tahu perasaan Yixing.

Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja lewat melihat Yixing yang berwajah sedih dan menghampirinya. "Yaaah! Pengantin baru! Kau kenapa memasang wajah kusut begituu?!"

"Baekhyuuuun…." panggil Yixing dengan air mata. Baekhyun sangat kaget. "O-O-Omoooo! Kau kenapa sayaaaang?! Sini cerita pada ibuuu!" katanya setengah bercanda. Baekhyun tidak mungkin ibu dari Yixing, dasar.

Yixing lalu menjelaskan rinciannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar kaget dan ikut sedih. "…Yixiiing…"

"Hiks…Baekhyun…mungkin dia benar… mungkin kita terlalu berbeda… aku dan dia… tidak satu alam, bukan?"

"Yah! Tapi kalian terlihat baik-baik saja tadi?!" tanya Baekhyun. Yixing mengusap air matanya. "…Ternyata dia sudah bersama dengan orang lain. Dia selingkuh, Baekhyuun! Oke. Dia adalah namja yang manis. Dia hidup. Dia bukan tengkorak sepertiku. Lalu kenapa?! Urrghh!"

"Y-yah! Setidaknya kau punya kelebihan dari dia…kau tahu…kau punya pribadi yang…unik!" seru Baekhyun. "Kau tahu, kau punya kepribadian 4D."

"Tapi itu tidak cukup…aku tidak lebih baik daripada dia, Baekhyun…" lirih Yixing. Ia merebahkan kembali tubuhnya di peti matinya. Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya yang berwarna pucat itu. "…Kenapa semuanya selalu seperti ini…kenapa semuanya tidak pernah berjalan mulus…kenapa aku tidak pernah bahagia…?"

Baekhyun benar-benar prihatin pada sahabatnya itu. "…Kau tahu, dunia itu kadang tidak adil. Saat aku dan pacarku akan menikah, tiba-tiba saja aku meninggal karena kecelakaan. Tapi, kau harus percaya…selalu ada titik terang yang dapat kau temui."

Yixing memandang langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong.

Titik terang?

Yang terlintas di benaknya sekarang… hanya rasa kecewa, sedih, marah, dan penyesalan.

Kenapa ia percaya semua kata-kata Suho.

Kenapa ia terbuai oleh kebohongannya.

Kenapa semua ini terulang lagi.

Kenapa ia termakan lagi kebohongan yang tidak berbeda jauh.

Segala traumanya kembali lagi. Semua kenangan kelamnya, semua alasan kenapa ia bisa meninggal.

TES

TES

Tetes demi tetes airmata Yixing berjatuhan ke lantai. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya—ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa sahabatnya ini harus mengalami semuanya.

"…Yixing…kumohon, bertabahlah…" ucapnya pelan seraya memeluk namja yang tengah bersedih itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu, kau harus percaya padaku! Aku bertemu Joonmyeon—dia kembali!" seru Kyungsoo mempertahankan kata-katanya agar Heechul percaya.

Heechul hanya melihat putranya itu dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ibu! Aku melihatnya sendiri! Joonmyeon…dia…dia menikahi seorang namja yang sudah mati! Seorang mayat! Dia berdiri. Di depanku. Disini! Ibu, Joonmyeon tadi disini, dia disini! Bersamaku!"

"APA?! DIA DI RUANGANMU!? TIDAK BISA DIAMPUNI! SKANDAL ITU JUGA?! Tapi, Kyungsoo! Kau jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Mana mungkin ia selingkuh dengan orang yang…bukan orang hidup?!" protes Heechul. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Ibu, aku sunguh-sungguh! Aku serius! Ibu, kita harus menolong Joonmyeon! Kita harus menyelamatkannya, Bu!"

Kai menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan cara memegang kedua pundaknya. "Tuan muda, tenanglah… anda mungkin…berhalusinasi?"

"Tidak, Kai! Aku berani bersumpah!"

"JANGAN KATAKAN OMONG KOSONG LAGI, KYUNGSOO! IBU AKAN MENGUNCIMU DISINI! KAI, KEMARIKAN KUNCI KAMAR KYUNGSOO!" bentak Heechul. Kai ingin menolak, "T-Tapi, Nyonya!"

GREP! Heechul merebut kunci kamar Kyungsoo dan menarik Kai agar keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

"JANGAN KELUAR DARI KAMAR INI, KYUNGSOO."

**BLAM!**

**CKREK!**

"IBUUUUU!" protes Kyungsoo tidak terima. Ia memukul-mukul pintu kamar. "IBUUU! BUKAAAA! KAAAAAI! BUKAKAAN PINTUU!"

Kai tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia ingin membukakan pintu, tapi beberapa kaki tangan Heechul menjaganya agar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kai. Kuharap kau mendengarkan perkataanku." ucap Heechul tegas. "Aku tahu kau tangan kanan pribadi Kyungsoo, tapi jangan melawan perintahku. Jangan bukakan pintu untuknya."

"Tapi, Nyonya!"

"KUBILANG TIDAK! KEMBALI KE RUANGANMU!" bentak Heechul pada Kai. Kai ingin melawan, tapi ia diseret pergi oleh kaki tangan Heechul yang berjumlah tiga orang.

"Cih! Taecyeon, Chansung, Wooyoung! Lepaskan aku!" protes Kai saat ia diseret. Salah satu kaki tangan Heechul yang bernama Taecyeon geleng-geleng kepala. "Maafkan aku, Kai. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah."

Kai hanya merutuki dirinya sendiri dan berpikir bagaimana caranya bisa kabur dan membantu Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo sendirian di kamarnya, memutuskan untuk menyerah membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia lalu melirik kearah jendela kaca dimana tadi Suho dan Yixing masuk.

Kalau mereka bisa masuk dan keluar—tentu saja Kyungsoo bisa keluar.

Di luar hujan sangat deras dan petir menyambar keras.

Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak takut. Ia harus pergi. Ia tahu Joonmyeon butuh bantuannya.

Kyungsoo mengenakan jubah hitamnya, lalu keluar melewati jendela itu dan kabur loncat dari lantai dua. Ia berlari secepatnya menerjang hujan dan petir menuju luar gerbang rumahnya, tapi…

**BRUKK!**

Ia menabrak seorang namja tinggi berjas hitam.

"M-maafkan saya! S-saya tidak sengaja…." ucap Kyungsoo panik sambil berdiri.

Namja itu tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo.

"…Well well, kenapa anda bisa ada diluar sini di tengah hujan… Tuan Muda Do Kyungsoo?"

**DEGG**

Kyungsoo tahu suara ini.

"….K-Kau….

.

.

.

…._Kris Wu_…"

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

YEEEAAAAAYYY! Ini dia updatenyaaa! XD

Duh asli. Punggung ampe sakit ngetik ini ampe tengah malem… ekstrim x_x

Ceritanya udah mulai serius—dan YA AMPUN! GUE BELUM KELUARIN TAOOOO! AAASDFSDFSDF

oke. Tao di chap depan ya. *mukayakin*

Thanks buat semua reviewnya guuysss…means a lot for meeeee… *sobs*

Aslinya maaf gabisa bales satu-satu reviewnya. Punggung bener-bener ngadat, gue ga kuat ngetik….I CAN'T STAND IT ANY LONGER! My back is f*ckin hurtssss aaaaaaa TTATT

Bener-bener terharu baca semua review kalian… aslinya… hiks…

Well I'll do my best for this story and the other stories as well.

Oh yeap! HAPPY NEW YEAR READERS! XD

See ya soon okay?

Byeeee!

Oh ya, review ya *ampirlupa*


	6. The Left

**TOK TOK TOK**

Pintu mansion keluarga Do diketuk lumayan keras. Kai (yang sedang berusaha kabur dari pengawasan Chansung, Taecyeon, dan Wooyoung) kebetulan lewat depan pintu dan ia menarik kenop pintu.

"Jangan pikir kau mau kabur keluar bangunan, Kim Jongin!" bentak Chansung. Kai agak kaget mendengar suara Chansung. Mereka bertiga ternyata terus mengejarnya.

"H-hei! Aku tidak kabur! Aku mendengar pintu diketuk dan aku harus membuka pintu mansion…itu salahsatu tugasku sebagai pelayan disini, kau tahu?" alibi Kai (yang memang separuhnya itu fakta). Wooyoung terkekeh. "Mana mungkin kau mengaku, bisa saja kau pura-pura mendengar ketukan pintu agar bisa membuat alibi, lalu membuka pintu dan kabur dari pengawasan kami."

**TOK TOK TOK**

Suara ketukan itu terdengar lagi.

"…Dengar? Aku tidak berbohong." kata Kai. Ketiga namja kekar itu terdiam. Kai terkekeh kecil dan membukakan pintunya.

Dan Kai kaget saat melihat dua orang di depan pintu.

"Y-Ya ampun! Tuan Muda Kyungsoo?! Tuan Wu?!"

"Selamat malam." sapa Kris dengan senyum, memegang pundak Kyungsoo yang terus berontak minta dilepas. Sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo basah karena air hujan. "T-Tuan Wu! Lepaskan saya! L-Lepaaaaas! H-Ha…Ha….HAAACHIII!"

"Tuan Wu, biar saya." ucap Kai, sambil menarik Kyungsoo dari Kris. Kai lalu melepas jas tailcoat-nya dan memakaikannya di tubuh Kyungsoo agar tidak kedinginan. Mata Kai masih menelaah kearah Kris.

Kai tidak begitu suka dengan Kris. Ia selalu waspada pada apa yang ia lakukan. Di mansion ini.

"Ada apa ini?"

Heechul memasuki ruang depan. Matanya menangkap sosok putranya yang dibalut tailcoat Kai—kedinginan, dan basah kuyup. Dan juga…bersin-bersin.

"DO KYUNGSOO?! KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI?!" tanya Heechul dengan geram. Kyungsoo bersembunyi di belakang Kai seperti anak kucing kebasahan, "Ibu! Dengarkan aku duluu!"

"Tadi saya bertemu dengan Tuan Muda Kyungsoo di depan mansion," ucap Kris. "Ia berlari di tengah hujan, sepertinya… ia sangat tergesa-gesa. Saya berada di depan mansion, bersiap untuk kembali sebentar ke mansion saya. Tapi melihat Tuan Muda Kyungsoo yang basah kuyup…saya tidak bisa tinggal diam dan saya bawa kesini."

"…Kau kabur, Kyungsoo?" tanya Heechul dengan nada rendah, tapi tetap marah. Kyungsoo mempertahankan argumennya. "Ibu…aku harus pergi! Aku harus menyelamatkan Joonmyeon, Bu…dia membutuhkan bantuan!"

"Jangan bicara omong kosong lagi, Kyungsoo!" bentak Heechul. Kyungsoo hampir menangis karena takut pada ibunya. Kai berusaha melindungi Kyungsoo dari amarah nyonya-nya itu. "Tuan Muda, tenanglah."

"Kai. Bawa dia ke kamarnya. SEKARANG!"

Kai mengangguk dan membawa Kyungsoo ke kamarnya, tentu saja dengan diikuti oleh Chansung, Taecyeon, dan Wooyoung. Mereka menjaga agar Kyungsoo dan Kai tidak kabur.

Kris yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu masuk, tersenyum pada Heechul. "Putra anda sangat ambisius, nyonya. Sepertinya perasaannya pada Tuan Kim sangat dalam."

"Hmph. Perasaan? Itu tidak berpengaruh. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan sudi menerima namja linglung sepertinya menjadi menantu. Sekarang aku menyesal kenapa aku setuju untuk menikahkan Kyungsoo dengan keluarga penjual ikan itu!"

Kris tersenyum lagi. Kali ini…senyum yang lebih misterius.

Ia agak mencurigakan.

"Mungkin nyonya benar," mulai Kris. "Tapi mereka kelihatan saling menyukai. Meskipun status mereka berbeda, mereka terlihat cocok."

"Cocok? Tentu saja tidak." jawab Heechul. "Status mereka rendah, sifat mereka pun sangat rendah! Benar-benar membuatku kecewa! Dan kalau dipikir-pikir…Tuan Wu… anda sangat baik, sampai mengantar kembali Kyungsoo kesini, padahal anda akan kembali ke mansion anda."

"Tidak juga. Saya hanya takut ia kedinginan dan jatuh sakit." ujar Kris. "Seorang gentleman harus selalu perhatian pada sekeliling dan sigap. Bukan begitu, nyonya?"

Heechul mengangguk. "Saya setuju dengan pendapat anda."

Mata Heec hul menelisik kearah Kris—mulai dari ujung kaki, sampai ujung kepala.

Ia tampan. Tinggi. Sopan. Seorang pengusaha kaya. Dan dia…

Belum menikah.

.

_"…Kalau Kim Joonmyeon tidak kembali juga sampai besok… __**PENGANTIN PRIA AKAN DIGANTI."**_

.

Heechul teringat kata-katanya beberapa jam lalu pada orangtua Suho.

_'Ini kan hampir tengah malam. Mungkin namja ceroboh itu tidak akan kembali,'_ pikir Heechul. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kris dengan senyum mengembang. "…Tuan Wu, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Kalau Heechul bicara dengan senyuman tulus...

Itu artinya dia punya rencana.

.

.

.

.

"H-Heeeei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" protes Kyungsoo. "Ini kamarkuuuu!"

Chansung dan Wooyoung tidak mendengar suara protes tuan muda itu dan melanjutkan acara _'menyegel jendela kamar tuan muda dengan kayu agar dia tidak bisa kabur'_ nya. Mereka sibuk dengan papan kayu, palu, dan pakunya.

"Agar anda tidak melarikan diri lagi, Tuan Muda." jawab Taecyeon. Kyungsoo tidak terima dengan perlakuan ketiga bawahan ibunya itu.

Kai memasang wajah kesal. "…Ok Taecyeon. Yang benar saja. Kalian ingin memenjarakan Tuan Muda, begitu?"

Taecyeon tersenyum tipis. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Dan kau, jangan sekali-kali berusaha membantunya, Jongin."

Kai mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat . "Memangnya siapa kau? Berani memerintahku dengan nada seperti itu. Maaf-maaf saja, yang bisa memerintahku hanya Tuan Muda Kyungsoo."

"Hmmm begitu? Ahahaha, itu tetap tidak berguna." sindir Taecyeon.

Di tengah suasana yang tidak menyenangkan itu, seorang maid di mansion keluarga Do—Sooyoung—menghampiri Kai. "Kai, Nyonya memerintahkan kau membawa Tuan Muda Kyungsoo ke ruang tengah."

"Apa? Kukira dia menyuruhku untuk membawanya kembali ke kamar," kata Kai. Sooyoung mengangkat tangannya tanda ia tidak tahu alasannya. "Nyonya bilang, hanya suruh kau untuk pergi kesana dengan Tuan Muda Kyungsoo."

"…Apa ibu masih marah, Sooyoung? Apa dia akan melakukan hal yang menyeramkan padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo takut. Sooyoung tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi tuan mudanya itu. "Tenang saja tuan, nyonya memerintahkanku kesini dengan senyum~ Mungkin mood nya sudah membaik."

.

.

.

.

.

_Di ruang tengah._

.

.

Disana semuanya berkumpul. Heechul, Kyungsoo, Kris, Kai, dan Orangtua Suho.

"Bagaimana? Apa Suho sudah kembali?" tanya Ibu Suho. Heechul menggeleng. "Tidak. Dan saya punya kabar buruk."

Ayah Suho mengerutkan alisnya. "…Kabar buruk apa?"

"Kabar buruknya, adalah… saya ingin membatalkan perjanjian kita."

PRANG!

Gelas teh yang dipegang ibu Suho pecah ke lantai. "A-apa?"

"Ya. Pernikahannya kita batalkan." ucap Heechul santai. "Lagipula, saya merasa kecewa dengan apa yang sudah semua putra anda lakukan. Dan lagi… saya sudah mempunyai mempelai pengganti untuk Kyungsoo."

"Siapa?" tanya Ibu Suho. Heechul melirik kearah Kris yang duduk di sebelahnya. **"Kris Wu."**

Kyungsoo terbelalak. Semua di ruangan itu sekarang benar-benar kaget.

"A-a…apa?! K-Kris…Wu?!" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

Sementara itu, Kris duduk tenang di kursinya, hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

BRAKK!

Orangtua Suho berdiri dari duduknya. Ibu Suho terlihat menahan tangis, sedangkan ayahnya berusaha menenangkan istrinya itu.

"Ini benar-benar sudah mengecewakan saya, Nyonya Do!" protes Ibu Suho. Heechul tetap memasang tampang lurus. "Begitupun dengan saya. Membakar baju, membuat pastor marah, mengacaukan gladi resik, membuat skandal, kabur dari acara gladi resik… **terlalu banyak onar**."

Orangtua Suho benar-benar tersinggung dengan perkataan pedas Heechul. Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung. "Ibu…ibu jangan bicara begitu!"

"…Tuan Muda Do," panggil Ibu Suho. "Sudahlah. Lagipula, benar kata Nyonya Do. Kami berbeda derajat dengan keluarga ini bukan? Anda tidak pantas bersama Suho."

Heechul tertawa. "Kau dengar, Kyungsoo? Bahkan mereka sendiri yang mengakuinya. Sudah. Kau akan menikah dengan Kris besok."

Kyungsoo menatap ibunya dengan mata besarnya itu.

Mata besar yang dialiri Kristal bening yang berjatuhan, tetes demi tetes.

Ia benar-benar kecewa.

Dan ia…tidak terima.

**"TAPI, AKU MENCINTAI JOONMYEON, BU! AKU MENCINTAINYA!"**

**DEGG**

Kata-kata itu…benar-benar menusuk jantung Kai.

Kai tetap berdiri tegak, meskipun ekspresinya benar-benar kaget dan sakit.

Kris hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, sementara Heechul mulai geram. Orangtua Suho tahu keadaan ini dan tidak mau memperpanjang masalah.

"…Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda Do." ucap ibu Suho. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo. "…Mungkin, Suho tidak cukup baik untuk anda. Permisi."

Orangtua Suho berjalan keluar pintu ruang tengah—bermaksud untuk pulang. Mereka mungkin berpikir lebih baik mengakhiri semua ini dan mencari Suho yang mungkin kabur duluan ke rumah mereka.

Kyungsoo berusaha menyusul mereka. "Tuan Kim, Nyonya Kim! Dengarkan saya, saya mohon… saya mencintai Joonmyeon dan kalian harus tahu keadaan Joonmyeon! Saya mo—"

Perkataan Kyungsoo terpotong karena Chansung mencegatnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" ronta Kyungsoo. Tapi ia segera diseret kembali ke kamarnya. "Ibu! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!"

Heechul menatap putranya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tentu saja…aku bisa."

BLAM.

Kyungsoo dibawa ke kamarnya oleh ketiga bawahan ibunya itu. Sementara itu, di ruang tengah masih ada Heechul, Kris, dan Kai.

"Saya sangat senang anda setuju untuk menikah dengan Kyungsoo." ucap Heechul. Kris membalasnya dengan senyum. "Suatu kehormatan dapat menikah dengan putra anda dan menjadi menantu keluarga Do, Nyonya. Terimakasih atas semuanya, dan saya izin permisi untuk kembali ke mansion saya. Saya punya beberapa hal untuk dikerjakan…dan juga saya harus membawa jas untuk _pernikahan_ besok, benar kan?"

_Pernikahan._

Kai hampir tertawa mendengarnya.

Semua ini begitu mendadak sampai ia geli sendiri. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Baiklah, semoga perjalanan anda lancar." ucap Heechul. "Kai, antarkan Tuan Wu ke depan."

Kai menahan tawanya dan kembali merapikan penampilannya. "…Baik, Nyonya."

Kai lalu membukakan pintu untuk Kris dan Kris berjalan melewatinya.

Kris menatap Kai.

Dengan tatapan tajam yang sulit diartikan.

Membuat Kai agak bergidik.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri lorong mansion keluarga Do. Kai berjalan di depan Kris.

Suasana sangat hening. Langit sangat gelap, didukung oleh gelapnya aura mansion itu. Cahaya bulan samar-samar tertutup awan, membuat suasana makin suram.

Kai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Kris.

"…Sebenarnya apa rencanamu, Kris Wu?"

TAP

Kris menghentikan langkahnya.

Kai juga berhenti, menatap senyum sinis Kris. "Hmph. Nada apa yang kau gunakan pada tamu? Pelayan mansion ini benar-benar tidak tahu etika."

"Untuk apa bicara beretika pada orang tidak beretika sepertimu," balas Kai. "Datang kemari pada saat gladi resik, tak tahu darimana asalnya. Dan sekarang kau mau mendaftar menjadi pengantin Kyungsoo begitu? Hmph. Apa tujuanmu?"

Kai berjalan menghampiri Kris, melempar tatapan yang tak kalah tajam. "…Tujuanmu pasti tidak bagus untuk Kyungsoo. Karena aku tahu kau bukan orang baik. Semua orang tahu itu."

Mata Kris menatap ke bawah—bagaimanapun Kai itu tidak setinggi dia—. Tatapan itu sangat tajam sampai Kai bergidik, tapi ia tidak memperlihatkan kalau dia agak takut pada namja dingin di hadapannya ini.

"Siapa yang tidak tergiur… pada status keluarga ini?"

Jawaban Kris semakin membuat Kai kesal.

"Keluarga kepercayaan ratu…kerajaan sangat percaya pada keluarga ini. Hanya saja…semuanya hancur. Karena kematian kepala keluarga Do… Joshua Do. Tuan Hangeng, benar kan?"

"Jangan bicara tentang Tuan Besar seperti kau benar-benar mengenalnya." ucap Kai dengan nada serius. Kris terkekeh pelan. "Tapi itu memang benar. Tanpa kehadiran seorang kepala keluarga di keluarga ini… pasti semuanya akan sulit. Aku hanya ingin _membantu_. Kalau aku menikahi Kyungsoo… keluarga ini akan mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan ratu."

Kris tersenyum tulus. "Dengan kekayaan keluargaku, dan nama keluarga ini…semuanya akan sempurna. Bayangkan kedudukanku akan setinggi apa…dengan harta berlimpah, semakin berlimpah, ditambah dengan nama besar sebagai menantu keluarga Do…yang pasti akan menjadi kepala keluarganya."

Kai mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, menahan amarahnya. "Tapi tidak akan sempurna bagimu, kalau masih ada Nyonya Heechul dan Kyungsoo. Kalau kau bisa memanfaatkan nama keluarga ini, tentu Nyonya juga bisa memanfaatkan hartamu. Rencanamu tidak akan berjalan mulus dengan adanya Nyonya."

"Tentu saja akan berjalan mulus" balas Kris. "Dengan kematian Do Heechul nanti. Diikuti dengan kematian Do Kyungsoo, dan akhirnya… semuanya akan jadi milikku."

**DEGG**

Kai menelan ludahnya. Matanya terbelalak.

Sekarang dia sadar.

Dia tahu apa rencana Kris.

"Keparat! Jangan bilang kau berencana membunuh mereka?!" bentak Kai keras. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Kyungsoo!"

Sekarang Kris yang berjalan menghampiri Kai, dengan tangan besarnya yang mengarah ke leher Kai.

**GREP!**

"Ahkk!" ringis Kai karena cekikan kuat Kris.

"…Ternyata benar apa tebakanku…kau punya hubungan lain dengan Kyungsoo, benar kan? Tapi sayang sekali. Status kalian berbeda. Apalagi… Kyungsoo sepertinya lebih menyukai si namja ceroboh itu sekarang, benar kan?"

Kai terdiam.

Itu salah satu ketakutan terbesarnya.

.

**_"TAPI, AKU MENCINTAI JOONMYEON, BU! AKU MENCINTAINYA!"_**

.

Kata-kata itu lebih menyakitkan daripada cekikan Kris di lehernya.

Tawa kecil Kris membuatnya kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"…Dan besok…aku dan dia akan menikah. Aku benar-benar prihatin padamu, Kim Jongin…"

**KREK!**

"AAAAAHKKK!"

"Ups, maaf…tanganku terlalu keras mengelus lehermu? Tapi sepertinya… kau terlalu banyak tahu rencanaku…"

**KREEEKKK!**

"AAAAAAAAHKKK!"

**BRUKK!**

Kai terhempas ke lantai, lepas dari cengkraman Kris yang sangat kuat itu.

Dan Kai tidak bisa bernafas.

"Hhh…Hh..K-Kris…Wu…." ucap Kai dengan suara terengah-engah, mencari oksigen. Lehernya sangat sakit seperti mau patah. "….K-Kau…brengsek! TIDAK AKAN….KUBIARKAN! **TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MENYENTUH KYUNGSOO!**"

**DUAKK!**

"ARRGHH!"

Kaki panjang Kris menendang tubuh Kai yang tergeletak itu. Kris menatap namja di bawahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"…Kita lihat besok, apa dia bisa kusentuh?" ucap Kris.

**DRAKKK!**

Sebuah tendangan mendarat kembali di dada Kai. Darah keluar dari mulut Kai—menandakan kalau tendangan Kris itu benar-benar sangat keras.

"Tentu saja bisa, kan?" ucap Kris lagi. "…Karena besok…_kau tidak ada_."

**TAP **

**TAP **

**TAP**

Langkah kaki Kris berjalan menjauh dari tubuh Kai yang terkulai lemas.

Nafas Kai sudah menjauh.

Kai berusaha untuk bangun, tapi… ia tidak punya tenaga lagi.

Rasa sakit dan oksigen yang menipis benar-benar membuatnya tidak berdaya.

Dan yang ada di pikirannya sekarang, adalah…

.

.

_'…Kyungsoo….'_

.

.

.

.

.

**BRAKK!**

Kyungsoo yang tengah berusaha kabur dari kamarnya terperanjat kaget saat Sooyoung tiba-tiba memasuki kamarnya.

"T-TUAN MUDA!" isaknya dengan tangis. Kyungsoo merasakan ada yang tidak beres. "Sooyoung, ada apa?!"

"…K-Kai…."

Kyungsoo menghampiri Sooyoung dengan rasa takut. "…Ada apa dengan Kai?"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya saat ia melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya.

Kai.

Terbaring di atas ranjang putihnya.

Matanya terpejam, kulitnya memucat. Bekas noda darah membekas di sudut bibirnya.

"KAI!" teriak Kyungsoo, ia langsung berlari menghampiri Kai, memegangi tangan Kai yang mendingin. "APA YANG TERJADI?! KENAPA?!"

"…Aku…aku melihatnya tergeletak di koridor dekat taman dalam, menuju keluar mansion… ia tidak bergerak…j-jadi… kupanggil Chansung untuk membopongnya…" jelas Sooyoung sambil menangis. "A-aku…aku tidak tahu apa-apa…"

Kyungsoo benar-benar kaget. Dan juga sedih. Apa yang terjadi pada Kai sebenarnya?

Air mata Kyungsoo berjatuhan tanpa henti. Rasanya semuanya hancur. Melihat Kai seperti ini—ia benar-benar tidak kuat.

"KAI! JAWAB AKU! BANGUN KAI, BANGUN! KAAAAI!" teriak Kyungsoo memohon. Tangannya memegang tangan Kai kuat-kuat. "KAI, KUMOHOOON! KAAAAAI!"

Sooyoung dan Chansung benar-benar sedih melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Berteriak, memohon sambil menangis pada Kai.

Lima menit berlalu, dan Kyungsoo masih terus menangis. Terus memohon agar Kai bangun.

"…K-Kai….bangunlah… Kai…" isak Kyungsoo. "…Aku….mencintaimu, Kai…"

Sooyoung dan Chansung terbelalak mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo itu. Tapi, mereka memang sudah menyadari ada yang lain diantara mereka.

Kyungsoo mencengkram tangan dingin Kai kuat-kuat, membaringkan kepalanya di sudut ranjang Kai. Pundaknya bergetar, takut.

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara Heechul memecah keheningan. Sooyoung dan Chansung membungkuk pada Nyonya mereka, sementara Kyungsoo tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada ibunya.

Yang ia pikirkan hanya satu.

Dia ingin Kai bangun.

"Kyungsoo, sudah kubilang kau harus tetap berada di kamarmu."

Kyungsoo menatap ibunya dengan matanya yang merah dan berair. "Aku tidak bisa diam saja! Kai..dia…"

Heechul memperhatikan keadaan Kai. Ia lalu meletakkan tangannya di dekat hidung Kai.

"…Ibu?" panggil Kyungsoo pelan. Ia masih terisak. Heechul menjauhkan tangannya seraya menghela nafas dalam.

"..Hh…dia…_sudah pergi_."

**DEGG**

"I-Ibu?!" seru Kyungsoo. "T-tidak mungkin! Ibu pasti bercanda, itu tidak mungkin!"

"Dia tidak bernafas, apalagi kalau bukan mati!? Tenanglah, ibu akan mencari pelayan pribadi baru untukmu."

**"INI BUKAN MASALAH PELAYAN, BU! AKU TIDAK MAU! IBU PASTI BERCANDA, KAI TIDAK MENINGGAL! DIA MASIH HIDUP, BU!"**

Heechul terdiam mendengar perkataan keras putranya itu.

"Berani sekali kau membentak ibu?"

"Ibu…bukan begitu! Apa ibu selalu seperti ini?! Menganggap semuanya hal ringan?! Ini soal nyawa seseorang, bu! Apalagi, ini Kai! Kai sudah bersamaku semenjak aku masih kecil, bu! Ini tidak mungkin!" balas Kyungsoo lagi.

Heechul memandangi putranya itu, lalu pergi dari ruangan Kai.

"IBU!" panggil Kyungsoo. "IBU JAWAB AKU, IBU! KENAPA IBU JADI SEPERTI INI!? KENAPA SEMENJAK KEPERGIAN AYAH, IBU JADI DINGIN!? IBU, JAWAB!"

**PLAKK!**

Tamparan yang agak keras mendarat di pipi Kyungsoo.

Heechul agak kaget, memandangi tangannya.

Ia menampar putranya sendiri.

"…I…ibu…"

Heechul berbalik kearah pintu. "Chansung. Cari tahu kenapa Jongin bisa meninggal. Sooyoung, urus Jongin. Dan urus Kyungsoo agar ia tidak kabur lagi."

Chansung agak bingung, tapi ia mengangguk. "B-baik…Nyonya,"

Sepeninggal Heechul, Sooyoung menghampiri Kyungsoo, memastikan keadaan majikannya itu. "Tuan muda…anda tidak apa-apa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Tamparan ibunya tidak sakit. Sama sekali tidak sakit dibandingkan melihat Kai sudah tidak bernyawa.

Hatinya benar-benar tidak terima. Ia tidak percaya.

"…Sooyoung…" ucap Kyungsoo. "…tadi…sampai tadi, dia masih baik-baik saja…Kai masih baik-baik saja…aku tidak percaya jadi seperti ini…"

Sooyoung menunduk. "Kami semua juga tidak percaya. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba."

Terlalu tiba-tiba.

Benar.

Kematian Kai tidak mungkin terjadi tiba-tiba. Dia tidak punya penyakit apapun. Ia sehat. Dan apa yang bisa membuatnya kehilangan nyawa?

Terbunuh orang?

Kyungsoo melihat sudut bibir Kai. Ia raih bibir Kai yang memucat itu.

"…Darahnya masih baru," gumamnya. "Sooyoung…kapan ia terakhir kali terlihat sebelum jadi…seperti ini?"

"D-Dia di ruang tengah… ia disuruh Nyonya untuk mengantarkan Tuan Wu ke depan mansion,"

Wu?

Kris Wu?

"…Dia pasti tahu sesuatu!" seru Kyungsoo. Ia segera menghapus airmatanya dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan Kai. Chansung mengejarnya. "TUAN MUDA!"

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Chansung. "…Apa kau mau menghentikanku dan menyeretku kembali ke kamar, Chansung? Kumohon, kalau kau masih punya hati nurani… biarkan aku pergi ke tempat Kris Wu. Dia pasti tahu sesuatu kenapa Kai bisa mengalami ini semua, aku percaya. Kau pasti mengerti bukan? Aku tidak tahan lagi karena semua ini, Joonmyeon menghilang, dan Kai… Kai pergi juga. Aku tidak bisa santai-santai terkurung di kamar, kau tahu!?"

Melihat Kyungsoo yang bicara sungguh-sungguh dengan mata yang memerah, Chansung tersenyum kecil.

"Siapa yang mau menyeretmu kembali ke kamar, Tuan Muda? Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau kau mau menunggang kuda untuk pergi ke mansion Wu, kudanya ada di istal."

Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah. "…Chansung…terimakasih!"

.

.

.

.

.

Suho terdiam di tebing dimana ia dan Yixing duduk bersama. Langit sangat kelam saat itu,

Ia terbayang wajah sedih Yixing.

Seharusnya…Suho tidak bicara begitu pada Yixing. Tidak menyakiti hatinya.

Ia harusnya tahu, kalau Yixing tulus mencintainya.

Dan Suho rasa…

Ia juga mulai mencintai Yixing.

"GUK!"

Suara Licht membuyarkan lamunan Suho. Ia memeluk Licht yang langsung melompat di pangkuannya.

"Licht, apa kau lihat Yixing?" tanya Suho. Yixing terdiam, dan ia meloncat turun dari pangkuan Suho. Licht berjalan ke suatu tempat dan Suho yakin, itu pasti mengarah ke tempat dimana Yixing berada sekarang.

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu sebuah rumah yang agak angker—bagaimanapun itu adalah Underworld—. Di depan pintu itu, ada sebuah buket bunga mawar biru yang familiar.

_'Itu kan…buket bunga Yixing?'_

Suho perlahan mengambil buket bunganya dan masuk ke rumah bercat hijau kelam itu. Ia turuni tangga menuju ke lantai bawah, dan dari atas tangga ia melihat Yixing yang tengah duduk di depan piano berbentuk peti mati. Sendirian.

Nada pianonya benar-benar muram…merdu, tapi menyiratkan kesedihan.

_'Ia pasti sangat kecewa padaku,'_ pikir Suho. Perlahan, ia menghampiri Yixing meskipun Yixing tidak menoleh sedikitpun padanya.

Suho terdiam di belakang Yixing. Berpikir apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

"Yixing…" panggil Suho.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"…Aku minta maaf sudah bohong padamu, tapi…aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya…"

Tidak dijawab juga.

Suho hanya memandangi Yixing dari belakang, memperhatikan jemarinya yang perlahan menekan tuts-tuts piano itu. Ia lalu meletakkan buket bunga itu di atas pianonya, dan berniat pergi, meninggalkan Yixing sendirian dulu.

Tapi, ia tidak bisa.

Suho menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam dan berbalik kembali kearah Yixing. "…Dengar, Yixing…kumohon, maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah, aku bohong padamu. Aku bohong saat aku bilang ingin bertemu dengan orangtuaku, tapi… aku bisa menjelaskannya… kumohon, Yixing…"

Yixing tetap tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya menatapi tuts-tuts piano yang ia tekan dengan tatapan sedih.

Terlalu sedih.

Ingin sekali Suho merangkulnya ke dalam pelukannya, meminta maaf padanya dan mengatakan kalau ia mencintainya.

Tapi, semuanya terlalu berat.

Suho duduk di sebelah Yixing yang tengah memainkan pianonya, dan Suho juga ikut menekan tuts-tuts piano itu, merangkai sebuah alunan musik lain.

Yixing melirk kearah Suho dengan tatapan kesal, mungkin karena tiba-tiba saja Suho mencampuri musiknya.

Tapi, nadanya tidak buruk sama sekali. Nadanya harmonis.

Suho melirik kearah Yixing dengan tatapan yang tak kalah sedih. Tapi, Yixing tidak tergerak sedikitpun. Ia lalu kembali memainkan pianonya.

Dan Suho kembali mengikuti alunannya lagi.

Yixing tidak mempedulikan Suho dan melanjutkan permainannya.

Dan kali ini, Suho tidak mengikuti alunan piano Yixing, tapi ia memainkan lagu yang pernah ia mainkan juga di kediaman keluarga Do.

Lagu yang ia mainkan saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Yixing agak tergerak sekarang. Hatinya mulai luluh. Suho memainkannya dengan sangat indah. Untuknya.

Sekarang, yang ada di pikiran Suho…hanya Yixing.

Jemari Yixing mulai mengikuti alunan suara piano Suho, memainkannya berdua. Lagu itu terdengar semakin indah.

Suho tersenyum senang, akhirnya Yixing meresponnya. Yixing membalas senyuman Suho. Ia tidak mau kalah dalam permainan pianonya.

**_[ *watch?v=qaMcImrNnOQ] (Ini adegannya dan duet pianonya~ kalo mau copy url, tanda bintangnya ilangin ya.)_**

"…Kau bermain sangat indah," ujar Yixing. Suho tersenyum kearah istrinya itu. "Kau juga. Seindah senyummu itu."

Suho mencium tangan Yixing perlahan, lalu ia tatap mata Yixing yang masih agak sembab itu. "…Maafkan aku, Yixing…"

Dan pernyataannya dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Yixing. Sekarang, hatinya lebih lega dari sebelumnya.

**_TEEEENG _**

**_TEEEENG _**

**_TEEEENG_**

Suara lonceng terdengar sangat keras. Suho agak bingung. "…Suara apa ini? Keras sekali…"

"Itu lonceng," jawab Yixing. "Lonceng itu menandakan…ada yang masuk ke Underworld."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Maksudnya…seseorang telah mati…dan masuk ke Underworld."

**_TEEEENG _**

**_TEEEENG_**

"Apa saja yang harus kusiapkan untuk penyambutan anggota baru kita? Hmmm…coba kulihat," gumam Xiumin sambil melihat-lihat rak. "Sungmiiiiiin~ kita harus buat kue untuk penyambutan warga baruuuu!"

"Haaa? Coba cari saja!" seru Sungmin yang sibuk menata minuman di meja. Suho dan Yixing menghampirinya. "Ada apa ini semua, hyung?'

"Ada penghuni baru." jawab Sungmin. "Dia ada di sebelah sana, bersama Baekhyun."

Suho dan Yixing melirik ke pojok ruangan. Ruangan itu sekarang sangat penuh oleh orang-orang Underworld.

"Kau tampan sekaliiii~ Kapan kau meninggal? Baru ya? Kuharap kau senang tinggal disini, disini sangat mengasyikkan, tidak kalah kok dengan dunia manusia~" ujar Baekhyun sambil menggandeng tangan penghuni baru itu. Jongdae geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Baekhyun. "Geez…apa kau selalu merayu orang yang baru masuk kesini?"

"Apa masalahmu! Bweeeeek!" ejek Baekhyun kearah Jongdae. Jongdae kesal dan melemparkan sepatunya kearah Baekhyun, tapi…

**DUKK!**

"Ouch…" ringis Suho. Jongdae panik. "Aaaa! Maafkan aku, Suho! Aku tidak sengaja! Tadinya aku mau melemparnya kearah Baekhyun! Aish, setan satu itu! Selalu menggoda orang yang baru masuk kesini!"

"Ne, gwaenchana…" jawab Suho. Ia menatap punggung penghuni baru itu.

Rasanya…familiar…

"Hei, siapa namamu? Aku Byun Baekhyun!" tanya Baekhyun riang. Penghuni baru itu agak bingung dengan tingkah Baekhyun. "…_Kim…Jongin_."

**DEGG**

"…Kim Jongin?!" tanya Suho kaget. Kai menoleh kearahnya.

"…Kim Joonmyeon!?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan, baju yang anda pesan sudah datang."

Kris menutup buku yang dibacanya, tidak melirik kearah pelayan mansionnya itu. "Simpan di ruang bacaku,"

"…Anu, Tuan… tapi apa tidak lebih praktis disimpan di kamar Tuan daripada di ruang baca? Saya akan menyimpannya di lemari an—"

Kris melirik kearah pelayannya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan.

"M-maafkan saya, Tuan! S-saya tidak bermaksud tidak sopan, maafkan saya…"

Kris berdiri dari duduknya. "…Kau pelayan baru?" tanya Kris. Ia mengangguk. "I-iya…Tuan…"

"Kau dipecat."

Kris lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan pelayan itu yang masih shock dan ketakutan.

"Yah, Jessica! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang maid lainnya. "A-apa salahku, Hyoyeon?" isaknya. Maid bernama Hyoyeon itu menghela nafas. "Sudah kubilang kemarin, jangan sekali-kali membahas kamar Tuan Kris Wu! Kau tahu ia tidak pernah mengizinkan seorangpun masuk ke kamarnya. Bahkan pada pelayannya sekalipun. Kamarnya sampai dikunci oleh 86 gembok…"

Jessica bergidik. "Y-yang benar, Hyoyeon?!"

"Ya. Aku sudah bekerja disini selama setahun, aku tetap tidak bisa masuk kesana. Katanya sih, pintu itu mulai digembok sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Hati-hati saja." kata Hyoyeon.

"Tapi, aku dipecat, Hyoyeoooon!" isak Jessica. Hyoyeon menghela nafas prihatin pada maid baru itu.

.

.

Kris membuka pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Dengan gembok-gembok itu.

Ruangan pribadinya itu sangat sangat luas. Dengan beberapa ruangan lagi di dalamnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke salah satu ruangan itu.

Ruangan yang agak kelam dengan cat merah darah dan gorden hitam beraksen emas.

Di dindingnya, terpajang beberapa foto dan lukisan.

Foto dua orang namja.

Salah satunya adalah Kris, dengan seorang namja berambut hitam kelam.

Kris terus melangkah keujung ruangan itu, ke sebuah ranjang besar dimana disana terpasang beberapa alat kedokteran.

Dan di ranjang berwarna kelam itu, terbaring seorang namja.

Namja yang ada di foto tadi.

Tubuhnya terpasangi beberapa alat-alat yang menunjang hidupnya.

Kris menghela nafas, tangannya mengelus pipi namja itu.

Sudah dingin dan pucat. Tidak terlihat ada kehidupan.

Tapi, Kris tetap percaya bahwa ia hidup. Atau dalam maksud lain—ia memaksakan diri agar percaya kalau ia masih hidup.

"…Orang-orang bilang, kau sudah mati, Tao."

Kris duduk di ujung ranjang berbeludru merah itu, tangannya tetap berada di pipi namja berambut hitam itu.

"…Padahal, kau hanya tertidur…sangat lama. Iya kan?"

Sekarang tangan Kris mengarah ke bibir tipis namja bernama Tao itu, bibir yang sangat indah. Meski sudah memucat.

Mata Kris menerawang ke pajangan-pajangan yang terpajang di ruangan itu.

Foto-fotonya dan lukisannya.

Dimana ia dan Tao masih bersama. Senyum Tao yang mengembang di foto-foto itu. Hanya kenangan.

Kris kembali menatap mata Tao yang masih tertutup, atau lebih tepatnya…sudah tertutup untuk selamanya itu.

"Tao, besok aku akan menikah dengan putra bangsawan Do, namanya Do Kyungsoo." ucap Kris pelan. Tangan Kris beralih ke tangan putih Tao. "…Jangan cemburu. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Tao. Selamanya. Kau tahu, aku menikahinya… hanya untuk status. Ya, hanya itu."

Kris lalu mencium punggung tangan Tao perlahan. "Aku hanya menikahinya hanya untuk status, sama seperti _namja _itu. _Namja _yang berani mencoba membunuhmu itu."

Senyum Kris mengembang sedikit di sudut bibirnya. "…Tapi tenang saja. Namja itu sudah mati sekarang. Dia sudah menerima balasan atas apa yang sudah ia perbuat padamu, Tao… Jadi, segeralah bangun. Gege akan selalu menunggumu. Gege tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Gege tahu kau akan bangun. Setelah kau bangun nanti…kita akan menikah. Sekarang ayahmu sudah mati, kau tidak perlu takut kalau kau akan dilarang menikah denganku."

Kris bangkit dari duduknya. Tangannya memegang wajah Tao yang terkulai itu. "…Dengan matinya ayahmu, kau tidak perlu takut ia tidak setuju kau menikah denganku. Dan dengan matinya ayahku… kau tidak perlu peduli atas statusmu sebagai adik angkatku. Ayahku yang seenaknya mengangkatmu menjadikanmu adikku, padahal…aku sangat mencintaimu, Tao…"

Ciuman singkat Kris berikan pada Tao. Ia lalu memeluk tubuh Tao yang mendingin itu. "…Syukurlah…kau masih utuh disini, Tao… tidak akan kubiarkan…kau pergi kemana-mana."

**_TING TONG_**

Suara bel ruangan Kris berbunyi. Sepertinya ada yang menekan bel dari luar. Kris segera berjalan keluar ruangan Tao dan keluar dari ruangannya.

Hyoyeon berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kamar Kris.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris dingin. Hyoyeon membungkuk hormat. "…Maaf, Tuan. Ada seseorang yang mencari Tuan. Beliau berada di depan mansion."

"Siapa?" tanya Kris singkat.

"…Tuan Muda Do. Do Kyungsoo."

Kris tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Sepertinya pengantinku tidak sabar bertemu denganku."

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Akhirnya sampe Chapter inii! YEYEYEYEYEYE –tabok bedug-

Kayaknya di chapter ini lebih serius, soalnya langsung ke masalah. Dan ini kayaknya tambah ribet, author juga berasa ribet gitu nulisnya #curcol

And well here we go~ TAO IS COMING! Tapi dikit, ya? #BUNUHAUTHORBUNUH#

Soalnya peran Tao itu susah juga ~_~

Yap, rasanya agak maruk Ya. D.O pengen Kai+Suho. Tapi Suho pengen D.O+Lay.

Dan…ehem…mau minta maaf nih. Kai nya mati ehehehe #senyum polos#. Tapi kan dia ada di Underworld, so don't worry oke?

Dan disini Kris kok jahat ya? Maafkan aku Daddy #Bbuing Bbuing Ace Mode On#

Soal Leeteuk~ Dia jadi sesepuh kemaren, tapi agak-agak linglung panic gitu. Pikun lagi. Aku kangen Teukie-hyung nih. *mellow*

Makasih semuanya yang udah revieeeeeeeeeeeeew~ Love Ya All ~ Buat semuanya yang udah baca+komen ataupun Cuma baca doang, I love yaaa~ Semua yang kalian berikan adalah masukan buat saya. Means a lot for mee ~ Let me give you haaato \(w)/

See ya at the next chapter~

**P.S : Bentar lagi masuk sekolah ya. Ah pengen libur lagi.**

**P.S.S : Maaf ya kalo nanti pas udah masuk agak lelet apdet (ini aja udah lelet, waduh)**

**P.S.S.S : yang review unyu. Mumumu.**


	7. The Groom and The Corpse

"Maafkan saya Tuan, tapi Tuan Wu tidak menerima tamu pada saat ini. Silakan kembali lain waktu, terimakasih."

BLAM.

Hyoyeon menutup pintu mansion Wu, meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di luar pintu.

"H-hei! Tolong buka pintunya! Aku ingin bicara, ini hal penting! Heiii!" seru Kyungsoo sambil mengetuk pintu.

"HEEEEEEIIII BUKAAAA!"

Enam menit ia melakukan itu, dan tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Kalau sudah begini… ini mencurigakan, bukan? Kris Wu tidak mau ditemui. Itu intinya.

Dia tahu sesuatu.

"Bagaimanapun aku harus bertemu dengannya…" gumam Kyungsoo. Ia menengadah keatas. Mansion Wu sangat besar dan bertingkat.

Kyungsoo berharap ada jendela yang terbuka. Tapi, semuanya tertutup. Tunggu. Tapi kebanyakan jendela sudah dimatikan. Wajar saja, ini hampir tengah malam.

Dan mata Kyungsoo menangkap sebuah jendela yang bersinar—mungkin karena lampunya masih dinyalakan.

"…Mungkin aku bisa masuk lewat sana."

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUKKK!

Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa masuk ke ruangan di lantai atas itu. Detak jantungnya berdetak kencang karena takut. Tentu saja dia takut ketahuan, tapi… dia harus melakukan ini, demi Kai.

Kai.

Dan ia ingat betapa jahatnya ia pada Kai ketika ia mengatakan ia mencintai Joonmyeon. Pasti Kai merasa sakit hati, tapi…

"…Aku memang bodoh…karena membohongi diriku sendiri…. maafkan aku…" gumam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat ke sekelilingnya. Gelap. Dia tidak pernah datang ke mansion ini sebelumnya, dan sekarang ia bagaikan pencuri kecil yang masuk ke mansion Wu. Dia seharusnya memperhitungkan kalau pemilik mansion ini adalah orang yang…

"Selamat malam, Tuan Muda Do Kyungsoo."

…Menyeramkan.

**"H-HUWAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Kyungsoo hampir terjatuh ke belakang, tapi badan kecilnya tertahan oleh tangan besar namja itu. Setelah 'gagal' jatuh, Kyungsoo segera berlari kearah pintu keluar, dan dia berhenti di sebuah koridor terang. Ia melihat ke belakang, memastikan apa namja tadi mengikutinya atau tidak. Ia tidak melihat apa-apa di belakangnya, tapi saat ia melihat ke depannya lagi…

"Boleh saya tahu, apa kepentingan anda kemari di jam yang tidak petang lagi ini?"

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

BRUUUGGG

Kali ini, Kyungsoo sukses terjatuh ke belakang.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Tuan Muda Do?"

Kyungsoo perlahan mundur. "K-Kris Wu…"

"Nadamu seperti nada kucing ketakutan. Ada apa, Tuan Muda?" tanya namja yang ternyata Kris itu. Kyungsoo terdiam, tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Ia takut. Takut pada Kris. Melihat sosok tinggi di depannya itu sudah membuatnya takut seperti anak kucing.

"…A…aku…aku mau…bicara." ucap Kyungsoo agak berbisik. Nadanya tidak karuan. Kris tersenyum kecil. "Mengapa sangat tiba-tiba? Bukankah kita besok…menikah? Kita bisa bicara besok."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "T-tidak! ini lebih penting!"

"Hal apa yang lebih penting daripada pernikahan kita saat ini?" tanya Kris, perlahan ia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan mengelus dagunya. "Tuan Muda Do?"

Kyungsoo menjauh darinya. "K-kumohon…kita benar-benar harus bicara. Ini soal **Kim Jongin**!"

Kris terdiam mendengar nama itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, menahan agar ia tetap bicara dengan nada normal. "D-dia…dia meninggal tiba-tiba…dan aku harus tahu apa sebabnya!"

"Bukankah dia _hanya_ pelayanmu?" ujar Kris tiba-tiba. "Kau tidak perlu terlalu peduli padanya,"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Tidak! Dia bukan hanya pelayanku, tapi… tapi dia…"

"Orang yang kau cintai kan?"

Sekarang, Kyungsoo yang terdiam mendengar perkataan Kris. Kris tertawa sinis di hadapannya. "Haha. Dan kenapa kau menikahi Joonmyeon kalau begitu, ha?"

"I…itu…"

"Sudahlah, Tuan Muda Do. Sudah larut malam sekarang. Silakan anda kembali ke mansion anda."

Kyungsoo bersikukuh. "Tidak akan! Sebelum aku mendapatkan apa yang kumau!"

"Hmph. Keras kepala sekali calon pengantinku ini." ujar Kris. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menarik dagu Kyungsoo agar bisa melihat matanya keatas. "…apa yang kau mau, Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan karena lehernya harus terangkat keatas—ya, karena Kris jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Tatapan mata Kris yang menusuknya tajam itu ia abaikan. "…A-alasan kematian…Kai. Aku tahu kau orang terakhir…yang bersamanya."

"Kau mencurigaiku?"

Tangan Kris sekarang bukan menarik dagunya lagi, melainkan mencengkram rahangnya.

"A…ahk…."

"Jawab aku, Do Kyungsoo."

"L-lepaskan…aku…"

"Apa kau mencurigaiku?"

"L-lepaskan!"

BRUK!

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan badannya sendiri ke lantai di bawahnya itu. Akhirnya ia terlepas dari tangan besar Kris.

Ia ketakutan.

Kris benar-benar menakutkan.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Kris mendekat, selangkah demi selangkah.

Dan setiap langkah Kris mendekat, Kyungsoo mundur satu langkah.

Sampai punggung Kyungsoo menyentuh sebuah pintu yang dihiasi oleh sekumpulan gembok.

Sekarang ia tersudut.

Kris tersenyum manis di hadapannya. Tangannya mengelus pundaknya pelan.

"Jangan takut…dan jangan bicara. Atau kalau tidak…"

Tangan Kris naik dari pundak Kyungsoo, kearah lehernya.

**"…Kau akan mati sama seperti Kim Jongin."**

**.**

**DEGG**

**.**

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget. Takut. Sedih. Marah. Dan juga…tidak percaya.

Kim Jongin meninggal karena dibunuh.

Pembunuhnya ada di depannya.

Mengancam untuk membunuhnya juga.

Dan pembunuhnya…

Adalah **calon pengantinnya** sendiri.

.

**"LEPASKAN AKU! PEMBUNUH!"**

**.**

**BRUKKK!**

Kyungsoo terhempas ke belakang, menyebabkan pintu di belakangnya terbuka dan ia segera masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ia segera menutupnya dan menguncinya sekali dari luar pintu.

Ia aman.

Kris terkunci diluar.

Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, dan kakinya begitu lemas—ia tidak mampu berdiri lagi. Ia terjatuh ke lantai. Rasanya begitu buram. Semuanya campur aduk. Rasa takut pada Kris. Rasa sedih bersalah dan menyesal pada Kai, dan juga rasa bingung yang ia rasakan pada Joonmyeon. Semuanya tercampur.

Ia duduk memeluk lututnya, perlahan terisak disana. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Ia bingung, kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi padanya.

Kenapa harus Do Kyungsoo.

Semua ini karena Ayahnya meninggal. Ya. Ayahnya, Do Hankyung. Atau Joshua Do. Beliau wafat karena melindungi Yang Mulia Ratu dari suatu ancaman pembunuhan.

Setidaknya, itulah cerita yang sebenarnya. Sebelum sebuah dusta mulai beredar—soal Joshua Do wafat karena ia mencoba membunuh Yang Mulia Ratu. Itu menyebabkan derajat sosial keluarga Do turun, dan secara otomatis keadaan finansial mereka juga terpengaruh.

Tapi, pihak kerajaan telah mengkonfirmasi bahwa berita itu salah. Itu hanya fitnah. Derajat sosial keluarga Do mulai menanjak kembali, namun masalah finansial mereka belum otomatis bisa berdiri kembali.

Karena itulah, Do Heechul berencana untuk menikahkan Do Kyungsoo dengan Kim Joonmyeon—putra pengusaha bidang perikanan yang lumayan berkembang di daerah mereka, agar keadaan finansial keluarga Do bisa pulih.

Tapi, semua hal ini malah terjadi.

Kyungsoo berusaha bangkit. Ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kai.

Kris-lah pembunuhnya.

Ia tidak perlu penjelasan disini—yang ia tahu adalah bahwa ia harus segera melaporkannya pada ibunya agar pernikahan mereka dibatalkan, dan secepatnya…mengirim Kris Wu ke penjara. Dan ia akan tahu apa alasan Kris Wu saat sidang berlangsung nanti.

Dan ia sangat mengharapkan hukuman mati.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan ruangan itu—mungkin itu adalah ruangan pribadi Kris Wu. Ia mencari-cari jendela agar ia bisa keluar dari mansion itu, dan ia menemukan sebuah jendela di ujung ruangan yang sangat besar itu. Ia mencoba berlari kesana, tapi…

**BRAKKK!**

Pintu dengan 86 gembok itu terbuka—oleh Kris.

Bagaimanapun, dia adalah _Tuan Besar_ disini. Ia pasti tahu cara membukanya.

"…Kau pikir, kau bisa pergi semudah itu, Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo panik. Ia tidak bisa berlari menuju jendela, karena Kris disana. Ia lalu berlari ke sebuah pintu yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, berharap ada jendela lain disana untuk jadi jalan keluarnya. Ia masuk dan menutup pintu ruangan itu.

Tapi, yang ia temukan bukanlah jalan untuk keluar.

Tapi seorang namja yang _tertidur lelap_ diatas sebuah ranjang kelabu, dengan alat-alat kedokteran terpasang di sekujur tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo agak kaget melihatnya. Itu karena ia tahu benar siapa yang terbaring disana.

**"Namanya…Huang Zi Tao."**

BRAKK!

Kyungsoo segera berbalik dan menjauh dari Kris yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya. "K-Kris…"

"Maaf aku mengagetkanmu berkali-kali malam ini, Tuan Muda Do Kyungsoo. Tapi kau sebaiknya menuruti apa kataku."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "I-ini…ini tidak mungkin… disana…Huang Zi Tao? Aku …aku tahu benar kalau dia sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu karena bunuh diri….aku juga mendatangi prosesi pemakamannya…tapi kenapa dia ada disana?!"

Dada Kyungsoo bergemuruh. Sungguh, semua ini terlalu mengagetkan dan membingungkan untuknya. Beragam hal yang tidak disangka-sangka terjadi dalam tempo yang benar-benar singkat.

"Kenapa ya?" gumam Kris. Ia melangkah mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. "Kurasa…karena dia belum mati. Kau tahu, dia hanya tertidur. Jadi aku membawanya kemari. Menunggunya untuk bangun."

Kyungsoo semakin takut. Ia terus mundur. "K-kau gila! Dia sudah mati!"

"Dia tidak mati." ucap Kris dengan nada serius. "Tapi, dia hanya _hampir terbunuh oleh seseorang_. Tapi, semuanya sudah selesai. Aku sudah membunuh orang itu… dan sekarang, hanya tinggal menunggu Zitao untuk terbangun."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

Kris.

Dia tidak sehat.

Tidak cukup sehat karena dia telah membunuh lebih dari satu orang, dan dia membaringkan sebuah tubuh tak bernyawa disana.

Yang Kyungsoo heran…

Kenapa Zitao masih utuh seperti tertidur disana? Kematiannya sudah dua tahun yang lalu. Jadi, kenapa?

Semua itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin bingung. Ia tidak punya cukup waktu untuk berpikir tentang hal-hal yang lebih rumit lagi. Dia harus keluar dari mansion itu. Secepatnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi dengan mulut besarmu." ucap Kris dengan senyum. "Kau akan kubiarkan pergi, dengan satu syarat. Tutup rapat mulutmu, dan jangan bicara tentang hal yang tidak-tidak…tentang semua yang kau lihat sekarang dan apa yang kau ketahui."

Kyungsoo berusaha menahan ketakutannya. "M-maksudmu… apa? Kau…kau menyuruhku untuk tutup mulut soal Kai dan juga Zitao? Dan juga kau sebagai pembunuh? H-huh…jangan pikir aku bodoh… kau akan masuk ke penjara secepatnya, dan tidak ada pernikahan. Tidak akan pernah ada."

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Tidak ada pernikahan. Dan tidak pernah ada hari esok untukmu."

**KLIK**

Kris mengeluarkan sebuah handgun dari sakunya. Siap untuk ditembakkan kearah Kyungsoo yang tengah terpojok.

"Do Kyungsoo…" mulai Kris. "Aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan pernah mencintaiku. Aku tahu, kau mencintai pelayanmu itu… Kim Jongin benar, kan?"

"B-bagaimana kau ta…"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Tenang saja. Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah mencintaiku karena kau mencintai pelayanmu yang telah mati itu, aku juga tahu kau masih bingung dengan perasaanmu pada Kim Joonmyeon. Tapi itu bukan urusanku. Yang jadi urusanku, adalah kau akan menikah denganku. Dan nama bangsawan Do akan melekat padaku."

KLEK!

Pelatuk pistol itu berbunyi.

"Bagaimana, Do Kyungsoo? Kau pilih yang mana? Mati disini sekarang juga? Atau kau biarkan aku menikah denganmu agar aku bisa menyelamatkan nama keluarga Do?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Tidak. Dia harus memikirkan nasib keluarganya.

Ibunya.

Kai.

Joonmyeon.

"…Baiklah…" jawab Kyungsoo. "…Aku setuju…"

Kris tersenyum lembut kearah Kyungsoo. Senyuman itu berbeda dengan senyumannya yang sebelumnya.

TAP

TAP

Kris melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo, meraih wajah kecil namja itu…dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"?!" Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskannya, tapi Kris menahannya agar tidak berontak.

"H-hhh… a…apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Kyungsoo saat ia berhasil lepas. Kris tidak banyak bicara dan menarik Kyungsoo keluar kamarnya. "Ingat. Tutup mulutmu. Dan jadilah pengantin yang baik besok hari. Sekarang, aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke mansionmu."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dalam cengkraman tangan Kris. Di dalam hati, dia hanya menangis dan meratapi semuanya.

_'…Kris Wu… adalah pembunuh Kai.'_

Sementara itu, Kris diam seribu bahasa sepanjang jalan kembali ke mansion Do.

Senyum licik terpasang di sudut bibirnya.

_'Ya, aku sangat mengerti dirimu, Do Kyungsoo. Kau mencintai Kim Jongin? Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat Kim Jongin berada tak lama nanti… dan juga ke tempat yang sama dengan mantan tunangan tercintaku… yang telah membuat Zitao seperti ini."_

Sepertinya, esok hari adalah hari yang paling menakutkan bagi Do Kyungsoo.

* * *

"P-pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Kris Wu?! Ba…bagaimana bisa?!" tanya Suho tak percaya setelah Kai menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi selama Suho menghilang.

"Itu semua karena kau tiba-tiba menghilang," jawab Kai. "Dan aku percaya, Kris Wu tidak punya niat baik sedikitpun. Dia membunuhku. Garisbawahi itu! Dan sekarang, bisakah kau ceritakan alasan sebenarnya kenapa kau menghilang? Aku tahu kau masih hidup, seharusnya kau tidak ada di tempat bernama… apa ini?"

"Underworld!" seru Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah Kai. Kai mengangguk. "Eum, ya. Underworld. Jadi, kenapa kau menghilang? Dan kenapa kau bisa ada di Underworld?"

Suho mengigit bibir bawahnya bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana untuk menceritakannya, apalagi pada Kai. Sementara itu, Yixing menunggu di kursi dekat piano—Suho tidak mau ia mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Kai. Itu akan membuat masalah tambah rumit.

Kai diam-diam memperhatikan Yixing yang duduk disana.

"…Dan apa hubunganmu dengan namja itu, Kim Joonmyeon? Kulihat dia terus bersama denganmu… dan juga dia memakai cincin pernikahan yang seharusnya ada di jari Kyungsoo." tanya Kai.

"D-dia…"

"Kyungsoo bilang… kau menikahi _seseorang yang tidak hidup_."

**DEGG**

Suho tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Kai tertawa kecil. "Haha. Apa aku benar?"

"…A-Aku bisa menjelaskannya, Kim Jongin."

Yixing memperhatikan kedua namja itu berbincang dari jauh. Ia tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka, tapi ia tahu.

Ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Setelah beberapa lama, Suho berdiri dari duduknya. Ia lalu pergi dari ruangan itu—melewati Yixing begitu saja.

"...Joonmyeon, kau mau kemana?" tanya Yixing sambil menghampiri suaminya itu. Suho melirik kearah Yixing dengan tatapan sendu.

"…Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu, Joonmyeon… aku tidak suka…" ucap Yixing pelan. "Tolonglah, aku jadi khawatir… apa yang terjadi?"

Suho menggeleng, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. "…E…erng… Yixing…"

"Joonmyeon?"

"A…aku tidak apa-apa…"

"_Yeobo_…?"

**'Yeobo'.**

Panggilan Yixing itu membuat Suho semakin merasa bersalah… pada Kyungsoo.

Tapi, di satu sisi, ia bahagia. Ia bahagia Yixing memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Yixing… dengar, aku…aku butuh waktu sendirian dulu… oke?"

Dan setelah itu, Suho pergi meninggalkan Yixing yang masih terheran-heran. Tapi Yixing tahu, kalau Suho tidak baik-baik saja. Buktinya, Suho menabrak beberapa orang sebelum ia sukses keluar pintu ruangan itu.

**DUGG!**

"Hei, Joonmyeon! Jalan pakai mata!"

"Huwaaa! Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-hyung!"

"Hei Kyuhyun, jalan itu pakai kaki, bukan mata."

"Sungmin, kau selalu membelanya Joonmyeon!"

**DUKK!**

"HUAAAAAA KUEKUUUU!"

"MAAFKAN AKU, XIUMIN-HYUNG!"

"TIDAK ADA MAAF-MAAF! MANA PISAUKUU?!"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA XIUMIN-HYUUUNG! JANGAN TUSUK AKUU! HUWAAA!"

"H-hei! Joonmyeon! Aku bukan cari pisauku untuk menusukmu, aku cari itu untuk potong kue! Jangan lari Joonmyeon! Aish…"

Yixing menghela nafas melihat Suho yang tidak berubah—masih saja ceroboh. Kai pun geleng-geleng kepala. "Tidak di dunia manusia, ataupun di underworld… dia memang bocah ceroboh. Karena kecerobohannya itulah semuanya jadi rumit seperti ini,"

Mendengar gumaman Kai, Yixing jadi merasa tertarik. "E-em… Kim Jongin-ssi… bisakah kau cerita padaku tentang Joonmyeon?"

Kai tersenyum lembut. "Hn. Tentu. Ayo kita bicara disana."

.

.

.

Suho terduduk di dekat sebuah air mancur. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Kyungsoo akan menikah dengan Kris Wu?

Sudah ia kira—Kris Wu pasti punya rencana. Suho boleh saja ceroboh, tapi ia punya perasaan kalau Kris Wu akan melakukan sesuatu saat ia tiba-tiba masuk pada saat gladi resik pernikahan Suho dan Kyungsoo.

Apalagi, Kris Wu membunuh Kai. Dan rencananya soal Kyungsoo itu benar-benar membuat Suho semakin khawatir.

Bagaimana kalau Kris berusaha membunuh Kyungsoo juga?

"…Hh… aku…sudah terlambat…" gumam Suho. Ia memperhatikan bayangannya di kolam air mancur itu.

Penyesalan. Selalu saja penyesalan.

Sekarang, ia hanya bisa menyesal.

Kalau saja saat itu ia tidak ceroboh dan membuat onar di mansion Do.

Kalau saja ia tidak lari.

Kalau saja ia tidak pergi ke hutan dan bertemu Yixing.

…Tunggu…

Yixing?

Ya, bagaimana dengan Yixing nanti?

Semuanya makin campur-aduk. Suho benar-benar sulit untuk berpikir. Ia akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya berkeliling. Mungkin itu akan sedikit menenangkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

"Anda terlihat sangat tampan, Tuan Muda." ucap Sooyoung sambil merapikan tuxedo yang dikenakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tetap berdiri diam dengan air muka yang tidak cerah, menghadap ke cermin.

"Sooyoung…aku tidak bisa…" gumam Kyungsoo. Sooyoung tersenyum prihatin melihat majikannya ini. Sooyoung juga sudah bekerja dari kecil disini, dan ia sudah bersahabat baik dengan Kyungsoo maupun Kai. Ia sangat mengerti perasaan Kyungsoo, ini pasti sangat berat.

Bahkan, tubuh Kai masih terbaring di peti kamar Kai. Dan sekarang, Kyungsoo harus menikah—dengan pembunuh Kai sendiri. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan pada siapapun kalau Kris adalah pelakunya.

Ia bermaksud menunggu—ia akan mengikuti aliran cerita Kris, dan saat Kris lengah, itulah waktu untuk menjatuhkannya.

Tapi, ini terlalu berat. Ia akan mengucapkan janji sehidup sematinya dengan Kris, dan itu bukanlah hal sepele.

"…Kai…sudah pergi…dan sekarang, aku…aku tidak bisa apa-apa…" isak Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak bisa tanpa Kai… bahkan, Joonmyeon menghilang… aku… aku tidak tahu…"

"Tuan Muda, tenanglah." suara Sooyoung menenangkan Kyungsoo. "Kalau Tuan Muda tetap percaya, pada Kai, maupun pada Tuan Kim Joonmyeon… pasti akan ada jalan keluarnya. Jangan lupa juga berdoa pada Tuhan, karena Ia-lah yang tahu jalan terbaik untuk Tuan Muda. Kami disini siap membantu Tuan Muda."

Sooyoung lalu keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatapi cermin sendirian.

Hanya sendirian.

.

.

.

Kini, Kris dan Kyungsoo berdiri di depan sebuah altar. Kyungsoo memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, sedangkan Kris memulai janjinya.

"Dengan lilin ini, aku akan menerangi jalanmu di kegelapan…"

Kyungsoo memandang lurus ke depan, benar-benar tidak melihat kearah Kris. Ucapan-ucapan Kris tidak ia dengarkan. Kalau ada kata-kata tentang 'masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan', itu tidak berguna. Karena ucapan Kris tidak masuk sama sekali ke telinga Kyungsoo.

"…Dan dengan cincin ini, aku memintamu…untuk jadi milikku."

Kris lalu memasangkan cincinnya di jemari Kyungsoo. Setelah cincin itu terpasang, Kyungsoo menghela nafas dalam-dalam sembari menahan tangis.

Ia percaya pada Kai. Ia percaya pada Joonmyeon. Ia percaya kalau akan ada jalan keluar untuk semua ini.

"…Dengan ini, kunyatakan kalian sebagai sepasang suami istri. Silakan mencium pengantin anda," ucap pastor Onew dengan masih memasang wajah heran yang terpasang dari awal resepsi sampai detik itu—karena yang ia tahu, Kyungsoo akan menikah dengan si bocah ikan Kim Joonmyeon. Tapi apa peduli pastor Onew, ia malah kebingungan.

Kris menghadapkan wajah Kyungsoo agar menghadap kearahnya, dan ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit—untuk mencium Kyungsoo.

_"Aku mencintaimu," _ucap Kris pelan sebelum bibirnya membungkam bibir Kyungsoo dalam ciuman yang agak dalam, namun lembut.

Kyungsoo sekarang tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Air matanya mengalir tidak terkontrol. Semua ketakutan dan penyesalannya berkecamuk di hatinya.

**_'Bohong.'_**

**_'Bohong.'_**

**_'Kau tidak akan pernah mencintaiku… kau akan membunuhku… kau pembunuh…'_**

**_'Aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu, Kris Wu… tunggulah… sampai kau mendapat pembalasannya!'_**

* * *

Setelah Joonmyeon puas berjalan-jalan, ia sampai di dekat bangunan—yang ia kira mungkin itu rumah Baekhyun karena ada suara Baekhyun dari dalam pintu itu—.

"Yixing, sudahlah…jangan menangis?"

"Tapi, Baekhyun…aku…aku tidak…aku sudah…aku sudah…mengacaukan hidup Joonmyeon! Dan, dan sekarang…"

"Ssshh…sudahlah, dia mengatakan akan _menikahimu dengan sah_, bukan? Kalau begitu, kau tenang saja… aku tahu dia orang baik. Ya. Orang. Masih orang."

Mendengar suara Yixing dari dalam sana, Suho diam-diam menguping dan mengintip dari celah pintu itu. Ya, disana ada Baekhyun dan Yixing.

_'Yixing? Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Eum, biar kutebak. Dia pasti akan bertanya balik padaku seperti itu juga kalau dia melihatku mengintip seperti ini… ah sudahlah,'_ pikir Suho. Ia lalu melanjutkan kegiatan menguping plus mengintipnya.

Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Yixing sendirian. Tapi kemudian Leeteuk masuk sambil membawa sebuah buku besar.

_'Buku ramuan mantra? Atau ramuan jamu lagi?' _pikir Suho.

"Yixing-ah, kita harus bicara…" ucap Leeteuk dengan wajah prihatin. Yixing jadi khawatir. "A…ada apa…Leeteuk-ssi?"

"Ini soal pernikahanmu, ada masalah disana."

Yixing menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Aku…tidak mengerti maksudmu,"

"Dengarkan aku, Yixing. Pernikahan di Underworld itu…harus dilakukan oleh dua manusia yang sudah meninggal dunia. Dan masalahnya, adalah calon pengantinmu itu… dia adalah **manusia hidup**! Dan kau tidak bisa melakukannya!"

"K-kau…sudah tahu kalau Joonmyeon masih hidup?" tanya Yixing takut-takut. Leeteuk menghela nafas. "Tentu saja aku tahu! Meskipun kulitnya sangat putih—aku tidak main-main, dia benar-benar punya kulit yang putih. Tapi itu bukanlah kulit pucat tak bernyawa. Aku melihat aliran darah disana."

Gulp. Yixing dan Suho menelan ludahnya sendiri. "L-lalu… bagaimana ini? Soal pernikahanku… apa ada jalan keluarnya?" tanya Yixing takut-takut. Leeteuk mengangguk sambil membuka bukunya. "Ada, sebentar. Nah, jadi… kau tahu, harus ada pengorbanan, untuk pernikahan ini…"

"…Pengorbanan?" tanya Yixing lagi. Baekhyun masuk ke ruangan itu dengan panik. **"Apa kita harus membunuh Joonmyeon dulu agar dia mati dan bisa melanjutkan pernikahan?!"**

**DEGG!**

Suho dan Yixing terkaget mendengarnya—benar-benar kaget. Suho yang membelalakkan matanya dengan mulut mengaga di balik pintu, dan Yixing yang kaget sambil menutup mulutnya.

"A-APA!? Y-YAH, BAEKHYUN! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!" protes Yixing. Ia berbalik kearah Leeteuk. "L-Leeteuk-ssi, itu tidak mungkin kan?"

"…Maafkan aku, Yixing. Tapi itu memang benar. Joonmyeon harus mengorbankan nyawanya… **selamanya**."

Yixing benar-benar takut. Ia takut karena ia…harus membunuh Joonmyeon.

"…Bagaimana caranya… Leeteuk-ssi?" tanya Yixing dengan isakannya. "Aku…aku tidak mau membunuh Joonmyeon!"

"Maafkan aku, Yixing. Tapi kau **harus**. Joonmyeon harus kembali ke dunia manusia dan meminum ramuan racun seperti yang tertulis di buku ini… itu adalah cara cepat agar ia bisa mati dalam tenang. Jadi, kita harus menyelenggarakan pernikahanmu di dunia manusia..."

Yixing membelalakkan matanya saat ia melihat gambaran ramuan racun yang tertera di dalam buku itu.

"…I…itu…racun itu…"

"Ya, dengan itu… aliran darahnya akan langsung berhenti, dan ia akan menjadi seperti kita. Dan dengan begitu, dia **milikmu seutuhnya**… Yixing."

**BRUK!**

Yixing jatuh terduduk. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti. "T…tidak…tidak! Aku…aku seharusnya tidak memintanya agar ia setuju dengan pernikahan ini… aku tidak mau melakukan itu padanya… aku tidak akan memintanya…"

**"Kau tidak perlu memintanya padaku, Yixing."**

Suho akhirnya masuk ke ruangan itu—ia sudah cukup mendengar tentang garis besar tentang masalahnya.

"J-Joonmyeon…"

** "…Aku bersedia, Yixing…"**

"A..apa….Joonmyeon, tapi…"

"Nak," panggil Leeteuk. "Kalau kau sudah memilih jalan ini, kau tidak bisa kembali lagi ke dunia tempat kau hidup sebelumnya. Apa kau mengerti itu?"

Suho tersenyum penuh arti, tangannya membantu Yixing untuk berdiri dan menghapus airmata Yixing. "Ya, aku mengerti. Aku bersedia."

"Joonmyeon, apa kau yakin?" tanya Yixing. Suho mengangguk. "Aku sangat yakin…karena aku mencintaimu."

"Joonmyeeeeeooooon!" Yixing lalu memeluk Suho dengan erat. Suho membalas pelukannya, ia lekatkan tangannya ke tubuh mungil itu dengan senyum lembut.

"E-em… hei, aku mengerti ini saat-saat indah, tapi apa kau lupa ada kami disini?" interupsi Baekhyun. Yixing melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya. "M-maaf…aku terbawa suasana…"

Leeteuk memulai kembali penjelasannya. "Yixing, Joonmyeon. Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kalian akan melakukan pernikahan ini di atas sana, di dunia manusia. Ini berbeda dengan hanya berkunjung kesana seperti saat sebelumnya—dengan sebuah ramuan. Tapi ini adalah sebuah _pernikahan_, dan kami, penghuni Underworld, juga akan datang kesana. Dengan jumlah yang besar, kita tidak mungkin bisa menggunakan satu per satu ramuan seperti saat itu."

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Suho. Leeteuk menutup bukunya. "Kita harus membuka gerbang dunia Underworld dengan dunia manusia. Itu bisa menjadi jalan praktis, tapi ada konsekuensi yang harus dihadapi. Di dunia manusia pun masih ada roh-roh yang masih terperangkap di dunia sana. Sebagian ada yang sudah berbentuk roh, tapi ada juga yang masih terperangkap di jasad mereka. Intinya, kalau gerbang terbuka, mereka akan **bangkit**."

"…apa itu berbahaya?" tanya Suho lagi. Leeteuk menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak sepenuhnya berbahaya. Tapi, sebaliknya. Roh-roh itu bisa bangkit dari jasad mereka. Mereka akan lepas dari jasad mereka dan bisa mengikuti kita ke Underworld setelah resepsi selesai, tapi pastikan mereka terarah oleh kita."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu…apa kalau kita pergi kesana, kita bisa bertemu manusia hidup lainnya?"

Leeteuk menjawab itu dengan anggukan disertai senyum. "Tentu saja."

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lebar—bahkan tanpa ia sadari, air matanya mulai mengalir. "…Syu…syukurlah…"

"Kau terlihat sangat senang, Baekhyun." ujar Yixing. Baekhyun tertawa. "Tentu saja. Ada seseorang yang sangat ingin kutemui di dunia sana,"

.

.

.

"PERHATIAAN SEMUANYAAAAAA!"

Suho berseru tepat di tengah jantung kota di Underworld. Semuanya berkumpul disana—karena sebuah suara cempreng memanggil mereka.

"Hei, calon pengantin. Ada apa?" tanya salah seorang diantara mereka. Suho tersenyum senang. "Aku punya pengumuman! Kalian perlu bersiap-siap—maksudku, kalian benar-benar harus bersiap-siap! Karena resepsi pernikahan akan dipindahkan!"

"Dipindahkan kemana, sobat?"

Suho menunjukkan jarinya keatas. "Atas. Di dunia manusia!"

"HAH? DUNIA MANUSIA?"

"Kau serius, nak?"

Suho mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Ayo kita bersiap-siap!"

"BAJUKUUU!"

"KUE PENGANTIIIN!"

"ALAT MUSIKNYAAA!"

Semuanya lalu benar-benar sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Suho tertawa bahagia. Akhirnya—ia menikah.

"Yo," sapa Kai. "Kau tertawa seperti orang bodoh."

"Ahaha, kau bisa saja—eum tapi apa aku terlihat begitu bodoh?" tanya Suho heran. Kai tertawa sinis. "Benar-benar bodoh. Apa kau akan tetap menikahi Yixing…dan bagaimana soal Kyungsoo?"

Senyum Suho langsung memudar.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar meruntuhkan mood-mu, bukan begitu?" ujar Kai. Suho menghela nafasnya. "…Maafkan aku, aku… aku kira…soal Kyungsoo… aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-a…."

**BUGG!**

Kai memukul Suho sekeras-kerasnya. Suho batuk-batuk sambil memegangi perutnya—sangat sakit. Kai tersenyum kecut di hadapannya. "Kau…memang brengsek. Tapi, kau dihadapi pilihan yang sulit—aku mentolerirmu. Kumaafkan kau untuk menikahi Yixing, tapi meskipun kau menikahi Yixing… jangan lupakan Kyungsoo disana, dia masih terancam. Kris adalah ancaman yang buruk, kau tahu."

"...Kai…"

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu di depanku! Pokoknya, saat nanti pintu gerbang dunia manusia terbuka… kita harus menyelamatkan Yixing dari Kris Wu. Apapun yang terjadi. Mengerti?" ucap Kai. Suho tertawa. "…Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya. Tidak perlu disuruh olehmu. Siapa kau, berhak memerintahku. Majikanmu saja mantan calon pengantinku. Tidak beretika."

Kai tersenyum. "Beretika pada orang tidak beretika itu sama saja bohong. Baiklah, sebrengsek-brengseknya dirimu, dan sebodoh-bodohnya dirimu sekarang—ini kan hari pernikahanmu. Kau tidak bisa pergi dengan baju berantakan seperti itu. Bagian robek dimana-mana."

Kai lalu menarik Suho dari tempat semula ke sebuah toko baju. "M-mau apa kau?"

"Memilihkan baju untukmu. Tenang saja, seleraku bagus. Aku sering memilihkan baju untuk Kyungsoo-ku, bocah ikan!"

**BUGG!**

Suho memukul Kai dengan lumayan keras.

"Kau yang bocah! Aku lebih tua darimu, tidak sopan kau! Sekarang, pukulan kita satu-sama!"

"Hh, terserahlah…"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Suho sudah siap dengan tuxedo putihnya. Semuanya sangat rapi dan indah. Suho terlihat tampan, sangat tampan. Beberapa penghuni Underworld saja menyayangkan Suho akan menikah, kalau belum…mereka gaet juga.

"Sialan…kau terlihat tampan juga." canda Kai. Suho tertawa. "Aku memang tampan, maaf ya nak."

"Joonmyeon?"

Suara lembut Yixing menyadarkan mereka. Suho melirik kearah kanannya—disana Yixing berjalan kearahnya, dengan tuxedo putih yang berbeda. Terlihat lebih indah. Dan entah kenapa Yixing terlihat sangat-sangat…cantik.

"…Kau pengantinku yang paling cantik di Underworld…" gumam Suho. Yixing mengembungkan pipinya. "Jadi, kalau di dunia manusia, masih ada yang lebih cantik bagimu?"

"Maaf, tapi di dunia manusia, bagiku ibuku lebih cantik darimu…tidak keberatan kan? Soalnya, setiap anak laki-laki pasti paling menyayangi ibunya…" ujar Suho dengan senyum. Yixing tertawa. "Neee, aku mengerti. Aku suka namja yang berbakti pada ibunya."

"Jangan 'suka', cintailah aku, Yixing~"

"Hei, hei hei…sudahlah hentikan dulu lovey dovey kalian. Sekarang, ayo kita berangkat ke dunia manusia." ujar Kai. Kedua calon pengantin itu pun berangkat, disertai dengan para penghuni Underworld.

Mereka pun pergi keluar gerbang Underworld, menaiki tangga yang sangat panjang untuk sampai ke dunia atas—dunia manusia.

.

.

.

.

Di mansion Do.

Tengah diselenggarakan pesta makan malam pernikahan Kris Wu dan Do Kyungsoo. Semuanya berlangsung datar, dan Kyungsoo tidak menampakkan ekspresinya sama sekali.

"Mari bersulang untuk keluarga Do dan Wu," ucap Kris sambil mengangkat gelas wine-nya. Tamu undangan pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kecuali Kyungsoo. Dia benar-benar diam.

"…Do Kyungsoo, sekarang telah menjadi pasangan hidupku. Semoga kami bisa menjadi pasangan yang selalu harmonis, saling mencintai satu sama lain," ujar Kris. Kyungsoo ingin muntah. Bisa-bisanya Kris mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba, entah kenapa suasana menjadi agak suram. Bulan tertutup awan, menyebabkan sinarnya meredup.

Angin dingin berhembus, membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

KREEEEKKKK

Pintu besar di bagian belakang mansion keluarga Do berbunyi—seperti akan terbuka.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sooyoung?" tanya Heechul pada Sooyoung. Sooyoung menggeleng. "M-maafkan saya, nyonya… tapi sa—**KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

**BRAKKK!**

**WUUUUUUUSHHHH**

Pintu itu terbuka dengan sangat keras, bersamaan dengan angin besar yang menghembuskan ruang makan malam itu. Semua tamu undangan panik.

Dan semuanya histeris saat sosok-sosok menyeramkan mulai keluar dari sana.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HUWAAAAAAAA!"

"A-APA ITU?!"

"LARI!"

Para penghuni Underworld mulai keluar dari sana. Para tamu undangan semakin panik dan ketakutan. Keadaan menjadi tidak terkendali.

Kyungsoo melihat kesempatan untuk kabur saat Kris mencoba untuk menjauhkan para penghuni Underworld yang sedikit 'menjahili' para tamu undangan disana. Kyungsoo tidak takut pada mereka sedikitpun, tapi ia kabur karena mencari celah agar bisa kabur dari Kris. Ia segera keluar dari mansionnya, masih dengan menggunakan tuxedo pernikahannya dengan Kris.

Di luar, ia melihat kalau para makhluk yang baru ia lihat itu menuju ke kota. Ia lalu mengikuti para makhluk itu karena penasaran.

Sementara itu, kota menjadi panik dan kacau. Keadaan tidak terkendali dan para penduduk histeris.

"HU-HUWAAAAAAAA! ADA APA INII?!" teriak Chanyeol ketakutan. Ia baru saja berkeliling untuk menyampaikan berita alias headnews hari ini, tapi ia dikejutkan dengan munculnya para makhluk yang ia pikir agak 'menyeramkan' itu."

Chanyeol berlari dan berlari. Ia menabrak tengkorak, menabrak ular jadi-jadian, menabrak mumi, menabrak—pokoknya ia berlari dengan tidak melihat sekitar karena saking takutnya.

**BRUGGG!**

"OUCH!" ringis Chanyeol kesakitan. "HEI! JANGAN BERDIRI DI TENGAH JALAN!" bentaknya.

**PLAKK!**

Tamparan mendarat di pipi Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar kaget.

"DASAR BODOH! AKU TIDAK BERDIRI DI TENGAH JALAN! AKU BERDIRI DI PINGGIR JALAN! KAU YANG BODOH KARENA LARI TIDAK LIHAT-LIHAT! LARI ITU PAKAI MATA!" teriak sesuatu yang ditabrak Chanyeol dengan nada bergetar dan isakan.

Chanyeol tercengang saat ia tahu siapa itu.

"…B-Baekhyun?"

"Kau bodoh, Chanyeol!"

"Tidak, aku pintar! Kau yang bodoh! Lari itu pakai kaki, bukan pakai mata!" canda Chanyeol. Air mata sudah menggenangi mata besarnya. "Sialan, kenapa kau ada disini, Baekhyuuuuun! Kenapa waktu itu kau bisa tertabrak kuda sampai meninggalkanku huwaaaaaaaa"

"Chanyeeeeeoooolll! Kau juga bodoh, melempar batu ke roda kereta kuda yang lewat sampai kudanya tijalikeuh (jatuh) menabrakku, baboooooooooooooo!"

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol sangat sangat erat, sampai mereka berdua sesak.

Benar-benar terlihat seperti di telenovela.

Atau bahkan kau bisa melihat pelukan seperti itu di film Teletubbies.

Tak disangka-sangka, bukan hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bisa saling bertemu lagi.

Para penghuni Underworld lain juga bertemu dengan keluarga dan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi, meskipun pada awalnya…agak horror.

"HUWAAAA! PERGILAH KAU, HANTU!"

"IBU! BERHENTI MELEMPAR BERAS PADAKU! AKU ANAKMU, BUKAN HANTU!"

"…Kyuhyun?"

"Iya bu ini aku buuuuu!"

"KYUHYUUUUUN!"

"Ibuu -_-a"

.

"AKU DIKEJAR DUA TUYUL KEMBAAAAR! AAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AYAAAH! IBUUU! INI BUKAN TUYUL, INI AKU THEHUN!"

"Dan ini aku Luhan. Ayah, Ibu. Ini kami. Anakmu. ANAKMUUUH!"

"Eh?"

"Iya ini anak ibu dan ayah yang tersayang."

"LUHAAAAAN!"

"SEHUUUUN!"

"AYAAAAHHH!"

"IBUUUUU!"

.

"Nek, percayalah ini aku, cucumu. Dan aku membawa cucu menantu untuk nenek!"

"Aku tidak percaya kau adalah Jongdae!"

"Ayolah neneeeek! Ayo pegang kepalaku, kalau kotak, berarti aku Jongdae."

"Baiklah…eh…iya kotak ._."

"NENEEEEEEEK!"

"JONGDAEEEEEE!"

"Oh iya nek, aku bawa cucu menantu."

"Hai nek, namaku Kim Minseok. Panggil saja aku Xiumin."

"Oh tunggu, nak. Wah, mukamu bulat, ya. Kalau Jongdae kotak."

"….nenek…"

.

.

.

**TIIIIIIT**

Suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung itu berbunyi datar. Garis lurus terlihat di layar mesin itu.

Tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan disana.

Zitao masih terbaring lemah di ranjang beludru merahnya—selang-selang masih terpasang di sekujur tubuhnya yang terbalut tuxedo hitam yang indah itu.

Dia mati.

Namun, jemarinya mulai bergerak perlahan.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian…

Matanya terbuka.

"…G…Gege?"

.

_'Roh mati yang masih terperangkap dalam jasadnya di dunia manusia… akan __**bangkit **__di saat pintu antara Underworld dan Dunia manusia terbuka…'_

.

.

.

Para penghuni Underworld berkumpul di depan pintu gereja. Disana ada pastor Onew dengan setelan piyama ayam-nya, sedang menghalau mereka agar tidak masuk. Dia teriak-teriak sambil membawa tongkat.

"WAHAI ROH-ROH DUNIA SANAAA! KEMBALILAH KE ALAMMUU! JANGAN GANGGU MANUSIA! DEMI TUHAN YANG AGUNG, BLABLABLABLABLABLABLABLABLAB LA"

Para penghuni Underworld hanya mangap sambil tidak memperdulikan ocehan Onew.

"JADI, KEMBALILAH SEGERA SEBELUM BLABLABLABLABLABLABLA"

Leeteuk mengetok kepala Onew dengan tongkatnya. "SSSH! BERISIK SEKALI KAU! Jangan teriak-teriak! Ini di gereja, dasar pastor bodoh!"

"OUCH SAKIT! E..eh? Tunggu, tunggu… kau… PASTOR LEETEUK?"

"Hai, adikku."

"LEETEUK SUNBAEEEEEE! PASTOR SENIORKUUUU!"

**TOK!**

Leeteuk mengetok kepala Onew lagi. "KUBILANG JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK DI GEREJA!"

"TAPI-TAPI KAU SENDIRI JUGA TERIAK-TERIAK!"

Semua hadirin lalu memasuki gereja, sementara itu Leeteuk bersiap menjadi penghulu bagi pernikahan sakral itu.

Semuanya sudah siap. Suho berdiri dengan gagah di depan altar dan sebuah meja. Di meja itu, ada sebotol minuman…racun. Dan juga lilin yang digunakan untuk prosesi pernikahan mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yixing memasuki gereja dengan buket bunga yang sangat indah. Luhan dan Sehun menjadi pengiringnya sambil menebar kelopak-kelopak bunga.

Yixing terlihat sangat-sangat-sangat cantik.

Sinar rembulan membuatnya makin cantik lagi.

Suho tercengang melihatnya. Matanya membulat, mulutnya terbuka. Untung saja ia bisa menahan dirinya dan kembali fokus.

Suara organ mengiringi setiap langkah Yixing mendekati altar, sampai akhirnya Yixing berdiri di sebelah Suho.

Suho mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggandeng tangan Yixing perlahan. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Yixing.

Dia begitu mempesona—meskipun ia tahu, Yixing sudah tidak bernyawa.

Leeteuk memulai acaranya. "Baiklah,Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya-nyonya, kita berada disini hari ini dalam sebuah momen pernikahan antara seorang manusia dan seorang…ex-manusia? Mari kita langsungkan acara ini dengan tenang."

.

.

Kyungsoo mengikuti para makhluk itu sampai ke gereja. Ia heran—mengapa makhluk-makhluk itu menuju ke gereja?

Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu gereja yang terbuka.

Dan betapa kagetnya ia saat di ujung altar sana, ada dua orang yang berdiri, bersiap melangsungkan sebuah pernikahan.

Salah satu diantaranya… adalah Suho.

"J-Joonmyeon?!"

"SSSH!" protes seorang tengkorak yang menjadi saksi pernikahan karena mendengar suara Kyungsoo agak mengganggu prosesi. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dan masuk pelan-pelan ke dalam gereja untuk memastikan apa benar itu adalah Suho atau bukan.

Langkah demi langkah Kyungsoo jalani dengan dada yang bergemuruh. Ia benar-benar kaget dan takut.

Ia lalu berhenti di balik sebuah tembok tak jauh dari altar, namun agak menutupinya agar tak terlihat dari yang lain. Ia berdiri di belakang Suho. Dari sana, ia memperhatikan kedua orang itu.

Itu benar-benar Suho.

Suho berdiri menghadap Yixing. Tangan kanannya terangkat keatas. "Dengan tangan ini, aku akan mengangkat penderitaanmu."

Ia lalu mengangkat gelas sebuah gelas. "Gelasmu tidak akan pernah kosong, karena aku akan menjadi wine-mu."

Keduanya berpandangan penuh arti, sampai Leeteuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Yixing, giliranmu."

"Dengan tangan ini… aku akan mengangkat penderitaanmu."

Yixing lalu mengangkat sebuah botol racun itu.

"…Gelasmu tidak akan pernah kosong,"

Ia lalu menuangkan racun itu kedalam gelas Suho.

"…Karena aku akan menja…."

**DEGG**

Mata Yixing terbelalak. Ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Ia melihat sosok Kyungsoo tak jauh di belakang Suho.

Sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo, ia kaget saat menyadari bahwa Yixing melihat kearahnya.

Yixing melanjutkan kata-katanya. "…Karena aku akan menja…"

Namun, ia terhenti lagi.

Suho terheran, begitupun Leeteuk. "Ada apa, Yixing?"

Yixing mencobanya sekali lagi.

"…Gelasmu, tidak akan pernah kosong."

Ia melirik kearah Kyungsoo lagi.

"Karena… aku… akan menjadi…"

Tapi ia terhenti lagi.

Suho memandangi Yixing dengan tatapan bingung, namun ia kemudian melanjutkan perkataan Yixing yang terpotong. "Karena aku akan menjadi wine-mu,"

Suho lalu mengangkat gelas itu dan akan meminum racun yang ada di dalamnya, namun Yixing segera menurunkan tangan Suho agar ia tidak meminumnya.

"…Yixing?"

Para hadirin mulai berbincang satu sama lain, karena heran. Suho pun demikian.

Kyungsoo tetap memperhatikan mereka dari belakang.

"Yixing, ada apa?" tanya Suho dengan lembut. Yixing menggeleng. "…Tidak… aku tidak bisa…"

"…Ada yang salah?" tanya Suho sambil melirik ke belakang, namun tangan Yixing menghadapkan wajah Suho agar tidak melirik ke belakangnya. "…Joonmyeon, ini salah…"

Tangan Yixing masih berada di pipi Suho, menjaganya agar tidak melirik ke belakang. "…Joonmyeon, ini salah… aku tidak akan pernah jadi pengantin. Harapanku… semuanya sudah hancur, dan hilang. Aku sudah mati, aku tidak sepantasnya mengharapkan apa-apa darimu…"

Air mata mulai menuruni pipi pucat Yixing.

Sekarang, mata yang indah itu… telah terbasahi oleh Kristal-kristal yang berjatuhan.

"…Aku mencintaimu, Kim Joonmyeon…sangat mencintaimu,"

"…Yixing, aku…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Joonmyeon. Tapi, tapi kau…bukan milikku…"

Tangan Yixing lalu mengarah ke belakang Suho, tepatnya kearah Kyungsoo.

Betapa kagetnya Suho saat ia melihat Kyungsoo ada tak jauh di belakangnya. Begitupun juga Kyungsoo.

"…Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo lalu memberanikan diri berjalan menghampiri Suho. Para hadirin kaget melihat pengantinnya bertambah satu.

Tangan Yixing terulur kearah Kyungsoo—ia lalu mengambil tangan Kyungsoo, dan ia satukan dengan tangan Suho.

Sekarang, Suho dan Kyungsoo berpegangan tangan.

**_"Wah, wah wah… benar-benar mengharukan, ya…"_**

Suara Kris membuat semuanya terperanjat kaget. Ia memasuki gereja dengan senyuman indah. "Kedua cinta yang terpisah, sekarang bersatu kembali, dan akan hidup bahagia selamanya? Sangat indah."

"…K-Kris…" gumam Kyungsoo takut-takut. Kris melangkah mendekat kearah ketiga pengantin itu.

"Tapi, ada sesuatu yang terlupakan… bukan begitu?" ujar Kris. Ia menarik Kyungsoo dari tangan Suho dengan paksa. "Bahwa kau, Do Kyungsoo… kau sudah jadi pengantinku! Kau harus pergi bersamaku!"

Tangan Yixing gemetar. Air matanya mulai keluar tidak terkendali.

"Y-Yixing? Ada apa?!" tanya Suho khawatir. Yixing menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat, menahan rasa takutnya. "…K-Kau… Kris…."

Kris menoleh kearah pengantin bertuxedo putih itu.

Sosok yang sangat cantik.

Dan familiar di matanya.

"…Yixing?"

Suho melihat mereka bergantian. Dia merasa ada yang tidak beres. "K-Kalian…saling kenal?!"

Yixing mengangguk.

**_"Kris Wu… dia adalah mantan tunanganku… orang yang telah membunuhku di hutan itu… dengan meminumkanku racun."_**

**DEGG**

Semuanya menjadi panik dan riuh. Suasana jadi ramai karena para hadirin penghuni Underworld kaget mendengar perkataan Yixing. Begitu juga dengan Suho dan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi dia pelakunya! Dia pembunuh Yixing!" geram Baekhyun sambil menyiapkan pisaunya.

"B-bagaimana bisa… kau sudah mati! Aku membunuhmu saat itu!" teriak Kris. "Kau…kau mayat berjalan!"

"Dan kenapa kau membunuhku saat itu!?" teriak Yixing. "Jawab aku, Kris Wu!"

Kris mencengkram tangan Kyungsoo kuat-kuat agar ia tidak kabur. "…Kenapa aku membunuhmu, Yixing? Kau tanya kenapa? Tentu saja karena kau mencoba membunuh Zitao! KAU MEMBUNUHNYA! DIA TIDAK BERNYAWA SEKARANG, DIA PUNYA NYAWA TAPI DIA TIDAK PERNAH TERBANGUN! KAU PEMBUNUH, YIXING!"

Kata-kata Kris benar-benar menusuk dada Yixing. Rasanya sakit—meskipun dia sudah mati.

Sebuah memori terlintas di pikiran Yixing—dimana saat Zitao _'terbunuh'._

.

.

_-2 tahun yang lalu-_

_Saat itu, Yixing masih berstatus sebagai tunangan Kris, dan Zitao adalah adik angkat dari Kris. _

_"Zitao! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?!" tanya Yixing sambil lari kearah balkon tertinggi di mansion Wu. _

_Zitao berdiri di ujung balkon—sendirian. Jejak airmata terlihat di pipinya. "…Yixing…"_

_"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Nanti kau jatuh! Cepat mundur!" teriak Yixing. "Zitao, kumohon!"_

_"Tidak, Yixing… aku sudah tahu semuanya…" ucap Zitao pelan. "K-Kris-gege…. ternyata… dia pembunuh ayahku…"_

_DEGG_

_"A-apa? P-pembunuh ayahmu? Tapi…tapi Zitao, dia itu kakak angkatmu…"_

_"Aku tidak main-main, Yixing-gege!" teriak Zitao. "Dulu, saat semua ini belum terjadi… saat ayahku masih hidup dan aku belum menjadi anggota keluarga Wu… Kris-gege pernah datang ke mansion keluargaku, mansion keluarga Huang, dan dia mengatakan dia ingin menikah denganku. Ayahku tidak setuju, dan entah kenapa beberapa hari kemudian… Ayah meninggal dunia. Bukankah itu terlalu kebetulan?"_

_"…Zitao, tapi…"_

_"Dan coba tebak, Yixing-gege." lanjut Tao. Nadanya masih gemetar. "Setelah aku sebatang kara, Kris-gege datang padaku, mengundangku untuk tinggal bersamanya di mansion keluarga Wu. Dia melamarku sekali lagi. Akhirnya aku menerimanya—tapi tidak disangka, saat aku datang ke mansion ini… Ayah Kris-gege, Tuan Besar Wu, mengangkatku jadi anak angkatnya. Hal ini tidak diketahui Kris-gege. Dia sangat kecewa karena kami menjadi saudara. Dan akhirnya, Kau bertunangan dengan Kris-gege, Yixing-gege."_

_Yixing terdiam. Ternyata Zitao dan Kris benar-benar punya hubungan lain. _

_"Dan apa yang terjadi pada Ayah Kris-gege?! Beliau wafat setelah sebulan ia menjodohkan Kris-gege denganmu, Yixing-gege! Kris-gege membunuh Tuan Wu! Kris-gege membunuh ayahnya sendiri! Dia juga membunuh ayahku! AYAHKU!" teriak Zitao. Tangannya sangat gemetar ketakutan. "Dia…dia melakukan itu… hanya untuk mendapatkanku, Yixing-gege…dia tidak mencintaimu! Yixing-gege… tolonglah, dengarkan aku… aku tidak mau kau berakhir seperti ayahku ataupun Tuan Wu… kumohon…" _

_Yixing menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia menghampiri Tao ke ujung balkon. "Tidak, Zitao. Aku tidak akan mati. Aku tidak percaya dia pembunuhnya, maksudku… darimana kau tahu itu semua?"_

_"…Kris-gege menulis sebuah catatan, seperti jurnal hariannya… aku tidak sengaja membaca buku yang ia sembunyikan di ruangan yang ada di balik lemari perpustakaan, gege… aku juga tidak percaya, tapi aku sudah menyelidikinya… itu semua benar. Dia pembunuh, gege…"_

_Air mata Zitao meluap-luap keluar dari permata onyx kelamnya. Yixing benar-benar kaget dan tidak percaya, tapi melihat Tao yang serius… dia merasa prihatin dan mulai percaya._

_"Dan sekarang, apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah kau tahu ini semua?" tanya Yixing. "Kau akan bicara dengan Kris?"_

_Tao menggeleng._

_"Bicara dengannya tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, gege… aku ingin dia merasakan rasa sakit kehilangan orang yang dia cintai… dia membunuh ayahku… dan sekarang, aku akan membuatnya merasakan apa yang kurasakan juga."_

_Tao melirik ke bawah balkon. Sangat tinggi—karena dia berdiri dari balkon lantai delapan._

_"Z-Zitao…" panggil Yixing. "Kau…jangan bilang kau…"_

_"Maaf, gege. Tapi, aku akan melakukannya. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Yang dia mau adalah __**aku**__. Halangan untuk mendapatkanku adalah ayahku dan Tuan Wu. Mereka sudah ia bunuh, tapi ada satu lagi yang menjadi halangan baginya… itu adalah kau, Yixing-gege. Kau adalah halangan terakhir baginya karena kau adalah tunangannya. Aku tidak mau kau mati di tangannya, di tangan Kris Wu. Kumohon Yixing-gege, tinggalkan dia… dan aku juga akan meninggalkannya. Untuk selamanya. Akan kubuat dia menderita sama sepertiku… Aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri."_

_"Tao, jangan bercanda!" teriak Yixing. "Kau tidak boleh melakukannya! Kau tidak bisa bunuh diri!"_

_"Tapi ini jalan agar dia berhenti dan tersiksa, gege…kumohon…"_

_"TIDAK, TAO! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU LOMPAT DARI SINI!" Tangan mungil Yixing menarik Tao agar menjauh dari balkon itu. "Kumohon, Tao… aku percaya pasti akan ada jalan keluar disini, kau dan aku tidak akan mati, percayalah…"_

_"Yixing-gege…" Tao melepaskan tangan Yixing perlahan, lalu ia berjalan mundur ke belakang—ke ujung balkon itu. "Maafkan aku,"_

_"Tidak… tidak… jangan, Tao…"_

_"Selamat tinggal, Yixing-gege…"_

_Dan Tao melompat dari balkon itu. _

_"TAO! ZITAO!" _

_Yixing berteriak sangat keras. Ia berusaha menggapai Tao, tapi terlambat. _

_Tao sudah terjatuh._

_"Suara keras apa itu?" tanya Kris yang baru datang. Ia sangat kaget saat melihat Yixing yang menangis melihat ke bawah balkon._

_"…Yixing…?"_

_"K-Kris!"_

_"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri tunangannya itu. Yixing dengan gemetaran menunjuk kebawah. "I…itu… T-Tao…"_

_"A-apa?! Tao?! Kenapa dia?!" teriak Kris panik. _

_Yang ia lihat adalah tubuh Tao yang tergeletak di taman dalam._

**_"ZITAO!" _**

_._

_._

_._

.

"Aku…aku tidak membunuhnya!" elak Yixing. "Dia melompat karena kemauannya sendiri! Aku sudah berusaha menghentikannya!l Tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkanku!"

"Kau membunuhnya, Yixing! Aku tahu itu! Kau mendorongnya sampai jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri!" teriak Kris emosi. Yixing menggeleng kuat-kuat. "T-tidak…tidak! Dia mengetahui kalau kaulah pembunu ayahnya, karena itulah dia melakukan itu!"

Kris menarik sebuah pedang yang dipegang oleh Xiumin untuk memotong kue pengantin nanti. Ia lalu mengacungkan pedang itu ke leher Kyungsoo.

"KRIS!" teriak Yixing. "LEPASKAN KYUNGSOO!"

"J-Joonmyeon…" isak Kyungsoo ketakutan. Ia tidak bisa bergerak.

Suho benar-benar geram atas segala yang Kris lakukan. Kyungsoo terancam sekarang, begitupun Yixing.

"…Turunkan tanganmu, dan lepaskan Kyungsoo, Kris Wu." ucap Suho dengan nada serius, seraya melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Kris dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau pikir aku akan mendengarkan kata-katamu? Bocah ikan…Kim Joonmyeon,"

GRAUP!

"AAAAARGH!"

Licht menggigit kaki kanan Kris—membuatnya kaget dan melepaskan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera lari kearah Yixing.

Melihat Kris yang bersenjatakan pedang, Baekhyun segera mengambil barang yang ada tanpa melihatnya dan melemparnya kearah Suho. "JOONMYEON! TANGKAP INI! LAWAN DIA DENGAN INI!"

HUP!

Suho lalu menangkap barang yang Baekhyun lempar, yaitu…

….garpu.

"G-garpu?" kata Suho heran. Baekhyun tertawa sweatdrop. "E-eh… maafkan aku… kukira itu tadi pisau,"

TRAAANG!

Kris mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Suho. Suho yang panik menahan pedang Kris dengan garpu yang diberikan Baekhyun tadi. Suho benar-benar takut—Demi Tuhan, pedang melawan garpu! Dan dia tidak punya keterampilan bertarung dengan pedang sedikitpun! Oh tunggu, tapi yang dia pegang sekarang adalah garpu, bukan pedang. Mungkin sedikitnya dia punya keterampilan 'garpu'.

Suho berlari ke dekat tiang gereja dan Kris mengayunkan pedangnya kesana, menyayat tiang gereja itu dengan pedangnya.

TRAAANG!

TRANG!

TRAANG!

Perkelahian berlanjut. Ayunan demi ayunan pedang Kris ditangkis dengan sigap oleh Suho.

Ia punya keterampilan garpu!

TRAAANG!

Garpu Suho terlempar oleh ayunan pedang Kris.

Ups.

Sekarang, Suho tidak bersenjata.

"…Matilah kau, Kim Joonmyeon!"

**TRAAAAAAAAANG!**

.

.

.

Pedang Kris ditangkis oleh sebuah pedang yang diacungkan oleh namja berambut hitam yang berdiri di depan Suho.

"…Gege…sudah cukup."

Suara namja itu terasa familiar di telinga Kris.

"…Zitao?"

Namja itu memang Zitao.

"T-Tao?!" seru Yixing tidak percaya. Ternyata, ia bisa bangun. Karena pintu dunia mereka sudah terbuka.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan gege membunuh orang lagi. Sudah cukup, gege." ucap Tao sembari mengacungkan pedang kearah Kris. "Kau…membunuh Yixing-gege juga, bukan?"

"Tao, kenapa kau…bisa bangun? Kau masih hidup kan?" tanya Kris terbata-bata. Raut wajah Tao tetap lurus, tidak berekspresi.

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya padamu, gege…"

TRAAANG!

Tao menghunuskan pedangnya kearah Kris. Mereka melanjutkan pertarungan pedang mereka, dengan Kris yang masih terbata-bata karena melihat Tao yang akhirnya terbangun.

Bukan bangun,

Tapi bangkit dari jasadnya.

Dan Tao bukan lagi manusia.

"Aku tidak mau melawanmu, Tao! Menyingkirlah!" seru Kris. Kris memukul mundur Tao dan mengarah kembali kearah Suho yang berlari kearah Kyungsoo dan Yixing untuk melindungi mereka.

Tapi, Kris mengejarnya menghunuskan pedang kearah Suho.

Yixing berlari kearah Suho. "JOONMYEON!"

**CLEBB**

**.**

**.**

Pedang Kris menancap di perut Yixing. Suho panik dan berbalik. "YIXING!"

Yixing menunjukkan ekspresi yang benar-benar marah dan tidak tahan lagi. Ia mencabut pedang Kris dan mengacungkannya kearah Kris.

"...Pergilah."

"Kau benar-benar kasar padaku, Yixing?"

"PERGI, KRIS WU."

Kris tersenyum kearah Yixing, lalu tertawa keras.

"Hahahahahahahahah! Yixing… Zhang Yixing… ceritamu sungguh mengharukan, ya…" ujarnya sambil menatap Yixing, berjalan berputar. Yixing tetap mengarahkan pedangnya kearah Kris."Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi pengantin! Kau hanya akan menjadi pengiring pengantin!"

Yixing benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman mendengar perkataan Kris.

Begitupun juga dengan para penghuni Underworld yang daritadi hanya menjadi penonton. Baekhyun sudah sangat geram dan ingin maju untuk sedikitnya mengiris-iris Kris Wu itu. Tapi, Leeteuk mencegahnya.

"JANGAN CEGAH AKU! AKU MUAK TAHU!"

"Yayayaya, kita semua muak, aku tahu. Tapi bagaimanapun, ini bukan dunia kita. Peraturannya, adalah kita tidak boleh menyakiti makhluk dunia ini."

"Tapi, Leeteuk-ssi! Dia juga tadi sudah menusuk Yi—"

**CLEBB!**

Sebuah pedang menembus jantung Kris.

"O-Ohok…"

darah mulai keluar dari mulut dan jantung Kris, sampai akhirnya…

**BRUKKK!**

Dia ambruk… di depan Yixing.

Ternyata yang menusuk Kris adalah Tao.

"T-Tao…" ucap Kris. "K-kenapa…."

"Aku mencintaimu, gege." jawab Tao. Ia lalu mengambil gelas yang berisi racun itu. "Tapi, aku juga sangat membencimu… karena kau membunuh ayahku. Aku tahu kalau aku juga menjadi pembunuh kalau aku membunuhmu… tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi."

Tao meminum racun itu, lalu ia berjongkok, menghampiri Kris. Ia mencium Kris dan meminumkan racun yang ia minum juga.

Senyuman terpasang di wajah tampan Tao.

"Mari mati bersama, Kris Wu."

**DEGG**

**DEGG**

**TLEK!**

Detak jantung Kris berhenti. Matanya terbuka lebar. Darah mengucur keluar dari jantungnya.

Kulitnya memucat, dan semuanya terasa sesak.

"A…apa yang terjadi denganku?" tanyanya. Jongdae menghampirinya. "Kau sudah mati. Anak-anak, ayo tangani ini."

Sebagian penghuni Underworld lalu mengikuti Jongdae yang tengah menyeret Kris ke ruangan pengakuan dosa.

Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Kris disana, tapi Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"Yixing gege…" panggil Tao. Yixing segera memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Terimakasih, Zitao…"

Tao mengangguk, lalu masuk ke ruang pengakuan dosa itu. Yixing menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan Suho. Suho tengah memeluk Kyungsoo yang tengah ketakutan, sambil melepas rindu.

Yixing tersenyum melihat kedua sejoli itu. Mereka terlihat cocok bersama.

Dan itu berarti… Yixing tidak diperlukan disana.

Yixing lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar gereja. Melihat Yixing yang berniat pergi, Suho melepas pelukannya dari Kyungsoo dan menghampiri Yixing. "Tunggu, Yixing… aku sudah berjanji padamu…"

Yixing berbalik menghadap Suho dengan senyuman yang menampakkan lesung pipitnya itu. "Joonmyeon…kau sudah menepati janjimu. Kau sudah membebaskanku dari ketakutanku pada Kris."

Ia lalu melepaskan cincin yang terpasang di jarinya, lalu ia letakkan di tangan Suho. Ia lalu menggenggam tangawn Suho lembut.

"Dan sekarang… aku membebaskanmu dariku."

Dengan senyum terakhirnya, Yixing lalu berbalik meninggalkan Suho. Tapi Suho mengejarnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. "…Aku tidak akan pernah bisa bebas darimu, Yixing… kau sudah memerangkapku untuk selamanya… kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu… Aku mencintaimu, Yixing…"

"Tidak, Joonmyeon. Kau…kau milik Kyungsoo."

**"Tapi Kyungsoo milikku, Yixing."**

Suara Kai mengagetkan Suho, Yixing, dan Kyungsoo.

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa menoleh kearahnya. "K-Kai?"

"Ya, ini aku… Tuan Muda Kyungsoo."

"Kai…"

"Hei, Tuan Muda… jangan menangis,"

"KAIIIIII!"

Kyungsoo melepaskan backhug Kai dan memeluknya kembali dengan erat. Kai tersenyum lembut, membalas pelukan namja mungil yang tengah menangis terisak-isak itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo…" gumam Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk di tengah pelukannya, tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Yixing melihat semua itu. Tangan Suho yang tadi memeluknya erat, beralih memasangkan cincin itu kembali ke jemarinya.

"…Joonmyeon?"

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, Yixing. Aku mencintaimu… dan aku akan menikahimu."

Leeteuk tersenyum bijak di belakang mereka. "Jadi, pernikahan akan berlanjut?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Suho dengan senyuman lebarnya yang bercahaya itu. "Dan kurasa, ada tambahan sepasang pengantin lagi." ujarnya sembari menoleh kearah Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kai tertawa. "Ahahahahaha! Aku akan menikahi pengantin orang! Tunggu, tidak apa-apa kan, kalau aku menikahi Kyungsoo yang sudah menikahi Kris?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah menikah dengan Kris. Pernikahan itu **tidak sah**!"

"Baiklah…" ujar Kai. Ia lalu memasangkan cincin di jari Kyungsoo. Senyumannya mengembang.

"Menikahlah denganku, tuan muda?"

Dan pertanyaan Kai mendapat jawaban berupa pelukan dari Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa bilang tidak!"

.

.

.

.

Kai dan Suho mengucap janji mereka pada Yixing dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Dengan tangan ini…. aku akan mengangkat penderitaanmu. Gelasmu tidak akan pernah kosong, karena aku akan menjadi wine-mu."

Suho lalu meminum racun di gelas itu. Kyungsoo juga meminumnya.

Senyum kecut terpasang di wajah Suho karena ia menahan sakit. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, detak jantungnya berhenti.

Ia benar-benar mati.

Yixing menahan tangisnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Suho berani mengorbankan nyawanya.

Kyungsoo pun terlihat kesakitan. Kai menggenggam tangannya agar Kyungsoo kuat.

"…Lanjutkan, Joonmyeon…" ucap Leeteuk. Suho mengangguk.

" Dengan lilin ini, aku akan menerangi jalanmu dari kegelapan." ucapnya sambil menyalakan lilin.

"Dan dengan cincin ini…kujadikan kau sebagai milikku."

Sebuah cincin lalu terpasang di jemari Yixing. Cincin pernikahan yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

Leeteuk lalu menutup bukunya dan tersenyum pada kedua pasang pengantin itu.

"Dengan ini, kunyatakan kalian menjadi sepasang suami istri."

Yixing tersenyum senang, lalu ia memeluk Suho dengan erat. "…Aku mencintaimu, Joonmyeon."

Suho melepaskan pelukan Yixing dan mencium pengantinnya itu.

.

.

**_"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yixing… selamanya. Kau adalah pengantinku yang paling kucintai."_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Died on 13****th**** September 1447**

**.**

**.**

**Zhang Yi Xing**

**Died on 25****th**** March 1448**

**.**

**.**

**Kim Jong In**

**Died on 2****nd**** February 1449**

**.**

**.**

**Kris Wu**

**Died on 3****rd**** February 1449**

**.**

**.**

**Do Kyung Soo**

**Died on 3****rd**** February 1449**

**.**

**.**

**Kim Joonmyeon**

**Died on 3****rd**** February 1449**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

**TARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA! BERES JUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –dance machine- yeyeyyeyeyeyeeyyeyyeyyeyeyey yey –hiperaktif-**

**Akhirnya kisah ini tamat! Fuah ga tau mau ngomen apa ini soal ff ini, kalo garing maaf ya,kepanjangan, maaf ya, lama update, maaf ya, kurang SREG!, maaf yaaaa. Kurang gereget? maaf yaaaaaaa –guling guling- -biasa abis obat-**

**Disini kayaknya yang paling rumit masalah Tao sama Kris. Fffffuuuuuuu. Tapi akhirnya Kaisoo dan Sulay kawin yeyeyyeye kawin yeyyeyeyey –tebar petasan-**

**Dan bagi para istri Kris Wu, MAAFKAN SAYA BILA SAYA MEMBUAT DIA JADI KARAKTER SEPERTI INI! Maapkan aku mas Dewoooo **

**Kris : maap maap, gue sate lu besok!**

**Pkoknya… makasih buat semuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa yang udah baca ini ff geje huahahahahaha. Thanks so much ai lop yu all!**

**Pkoknya, saya bakalan nulis fic yang lebih baik lagi nanti.**

**Ne, adios semuaa!**

**Gabisa berenti gumamin terimakasih buat kaliaaaaan! **

**Still anticipate my ff's yea guys!**

**Saranghamnidaaaaaa!**

**.**

**.**

**_ThehunGoGreen_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S : SEMUA YANG BACA, KECE**

**P.S.S : YANG BACA+REVIEW, KECE KUADRAT**

**P.S.S : YANG BACA, REVIEW, PLUS NGASIH ANGPAO BUAT MINGGU DEPAN KE ATUHOR, KECE KUBIK! [Imlek noh minggu depan] **

**P.S.S.S. : 3 FEBRUARI 2013—ULANG TAUN KE 26 NYA CHO KYUHYUN SUPER JUNIOR. E-YO KYUHYUN A.K.A QOMARUDDIN BIN KOSIM! WISH YOU ALL THE BEST YOO! GA TRAKTIR, LOBANG IDUNG LO GA SELAMET! –from your cutest Dongsaeng, Thehun-**

**P.S.S.S.S : ULANGTAUN KE 26 GA GANTI-GANTI AVA TWITTER? HUUUUU GA GREGEEETTT! *lemparin telor ke idung Kyuhyun-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE!**

HUP!

Baekhyun menangkap bunga yang dilempar oleh Yixing.

"Wow. AKU YANG AKAN MENIKAH SELANJUTNYA!" teriak Baekhyun senang. Ia lalu menyambar botol racun yang dipegang Leeteuk dan pergi.

"H-HEI! BYUNBAEK! KAU MAU KEMANA HAH?!" teriak Jongdae. Baekhyun tercengir lebar.

"AKAN KUMASUKKAN RACUN INI KE DALAM SUP CHANYEOL AGAR DIA MATI DAN KAMI BERDUA BISA MENIKAH!"

.

.

.

.

**_ThehunGoGreen_**

**_Project finished : 3rd February 2013_**


End file.
